Kuon
by Fae 206
Summary: (Future Set) On Christmas Eve, Kuon Hizuri became comatose after a plane crashed that he was taking to see his wife, Kyoko. After one month of hoping and wishing for Kuon to come back to her, Kyoko is given her wish...well, aside from this time Kuon's not alone in there. With three additional personalities, can Kyoko continue to love her husband especially with his past returning?
1. Chapter 0 - Waking Up

**AN:** So, I've decided that I need something to work on whilst I debate about what I'm going to do concerning my other stories. I hope to have time soon to work on them 😊 I hope people enjoy this story but I'm mainly writing for myself again. If you do read my other work would you prefer me to write for them with shorter chapters or wait until I have time to write the full length chapters to upload.

Anyway, thank you everyone for clicking on it. Even doing that means a lot to me.

 **Kuon**

 **Chapter Zero: Waking Up**

It had happened on Christmas Eve.

On Christmas Eve, Kuon Hizuri was trying to get back to see his wife on her birthday when the plane had crashed. It had been over a month since then and only 20% of the travelers on that flight had survived. Only 10% of them were awake and living now.

Ten percent.

So many people had died on that flight and Kyoko couldn't think about it any longer. All she could do was look at her comatose husband and kiss his fingers and let her hand run through his blond hair and sweep across his burn trying her best to remember the sound of his voice, his touch, his…

Kyoko's heart beat quickly as she saw Kuon's eyelid flutter a little.

Had she just imagined that?

"Kuon?" she asked. It had been so long since she had spoken to him, talked to him, heard his voice and really heard him, not the way that other people heard him but the way that she knew him. "Kuon," she repeated afraid to get her hopes up since she had had to learn what Maria – who would not talk to anyone – had felt about her mother's death.

Kyoko had said that it wouldn't happen twice for Maria.

She hadn't imagined that Kuon would be affected in such a way.

Kyoko's eyes went towards the heart monitor where the rate was a little stronger than it had been before, she sat up straighter and leaned forwards. She was hoping with all of her heart that Kuon would be able to get better and that he would be able to wake up for her.

As she closed her eyes to stop the tears from running down her cheeks, she felt a weak hand against her cheek and she looked up to see emerald eyes gazing at her. She couldn't speak but a slight squeak came out due to how happy she was to see him awake. She had had to make her defense many times over why she wouldn't pull the plug on him.

Now it just showed how right she was.

"Hey, my sweet Corn" Kyoko smiled before seeing him looking at her strangely as if he didn't know her. She froze and saw him weakly reach for the oxygen mask. She then saw the anger in his eyes as he tried to turn away from her.

What was going on? Why was he acting this way?

She reached out for him but found him to move _away_ from her.

"Corn?" Kyoko asked as her voice broke and tears filled her eyes. "What is it, what's wrong, my prince?"

Kuon struggled with the mask and turned back to look at Kyoko with his eyes blank, " **Who the f**k are you?** " he asked in English with a Californian accent. Kyoko froze as she stared at him with her eyes widening with every moment.

What on earth was going on here?


	2. Chapter 1 - Fifteen

**AN:** Thank you for your support 😊 Hope you enjoy

 **Chapter One – Fifteen**

Kyoko felt her body stiffen as she heard those words. She didn't understand why he didn't know her, but at least that made sense as she gazed into his hurt eyes. He looked as if he felt a sense of betrayal from her, but there was also something that she had seen a few times before.

It had been when an interviewer or late night talk show host had been brutal on her for no reason and although Kyoko tried to shrug it off, Kuon would always come to her defense. She would tell him that that was what would happen in the world if someone acted and he said that he knew it happened but he wasn't going to allow for them to treat his girlfriend or fiancée or wife like that.

It was this disapproval of the world, of humanity.

Kyoko recognized this look well. She just didn't think that it would be directed at her.

"I'll get the doctor to check you over," Kyoko said as she attempted to hold back her own tears. "I'm just so happy you're back, Kuon," she told him as the twenty-six year old stared at her.

" **I don't speak Japanese** " he told her and Kyoko stiffened.

Even when he was ten, he had almost flawless Japanese. Was this a side effect of head trauma? With all of the wounds that he did have including the scars, burn, and stitches on his face alongside other injuries, she wouldn't be surprised if he hurt inside as much as it seemed he did outside.

" **I'm sorry** ," Kyoko whispered as she looked down, **"I can speak English. You taught me how to speak perfect American,"** she said playfully with a soft laugh. " **I'll call a doctor in and then I can explain**."

Kuon stared at her before looking panicked, **"I can't feel my legs** " he said nervously, **"and how could I teach you. I haven't met you before."**

Kyoko hesitated a moment before looking down, she didn't know what kind of amnesia this was but it meant that she _had_ to find a doctor. " **I'll explain it all soon. Please put the mask back on, your lungs might not be healed yet**."

Kuon shot her a glare before reluctantly doing so. Kyoko looked him over as she pressed the button for the doctor. She wasn't sure what to do, but she was really glad that he was awake and that he appeared to be alright. He appeared to have survived and joined that scarily low number of survivors. She wondered if he even remembered boarding the flight let alone the airplane crashing down.

She wouldn't forget though.

She looked to him and held his hand, " **I know you don't remember me and you must be a little anxious about all this, but I love you, I am always going to love you."** Kyoko tried her hardest not to cry, **"I always tell you to lean on me so please do so. Anything you need, Kuon. I just want you to know how proud I am of the fact that you chose me to be your wife."**

She saw his eyes widen as he stared at her and then looked at his hand as if it was a foreign object to him. Kyoko wondered if he thought he was younger. Was this the younger version of Kuon that she was talking with. She didn't care, she was just happy to know that he was alive.

She closed her eyes before taking out her best form of comfort for this past month out of her pocket and showed it to him. " **Do you remember when you gave me this and I thought you were a fairy?"** she asked before seeing him looking at her and nodded nervously. " **Good. Then you can trust me that we'll get through the hard parts together**."

Kyoko relaxed when the doctor entered the room and immediately she spoke up, "He can't understand a lot of Japanese. I know that you speak English so can I request you to do so?" she asked as the doctor nodded and Kyoko sat back. She was so thankful that her husband was alive.

…..

…..

This was the sixth year she and Maria would be hosting their birthday parties together. Over the years different people had asked and offered to take over in the planning, but Kyoko and Maria both always protested against it. It had become tradition for them to use their birthdays as a way of saying thank you to people and even though Maria understood that the first time, Kyoko had used the idea to celebrate Maria's birthday without any bad feelings, it had become an important time for them.

Kyoko had seen Maria grow up into a beautiful adolescent and was always there to help her decide which guy she could stay with for a few more months and which ones she should just cut off. Even though Kyoko had been scared for Maria when she had started to show an interest in dating, Maria was probably the toughest girl her age that somebody _could_ date.

Kyoko had made her food more extravagant each year, but now she was worried. She knew that Kuon had boarded a flight earlier in the day to make it here but he wasn't here yet. She didn't know what to do and had tried to tell Maria that there was nothing to worry about. That didn't stop her worry at the moment.

"Big sis," Maria said as she saw Kyoko nervously looking down as she sat by one of the fountains at the event locations. "I'm sure he'll be here, you said that he's coming right and you said that if you wish for someone to have a safe travel…"

"Yes, planes get delayed all the time and Kuon's phone might not be working," Kyoko tried to tell herself about her husband. She pushed a long strand of black hair behind her ear, having grown it out for a part that she was playing. "I married a really strong man," she told Maria though she was still worried. She would always worry for him despite how much her Corn, her Kuon told her that she didn't need to.

Kyoko allowed her eyes to close before she heard someone scream, she looked up and saw Yashiro approaching her, Kuon had asked him to go back a couple of days before him and sort to some paperwork that was required for his new role. However, the look of horror on Yashiro's face seemed much different than any expression one might give concerning an acting situation.

"Kyoko," he said, "There's been a plane crash," he said and Kyoko knew by looking in his eyes that it was Kuon's flight.

Maria's body turned stiff and she started shaking, entering a panic attack of her own.

…..

…..

Kyoko looked over at Kuon as the doctor instructed him to remove the mask and Kyoko could see that challenge in his eye that sometimes he would get if he was being immature. She smiled weakly as she watched them.

" **Kuon, can I ask you some questions?"** the doctor asked, **"I want to take an accurate guess of where your mind is at the current time. Would that be alright?"**

Kuon sighed, " **Aren't you the doctor, don't I just follow what you say** " he shrugged as Kyoko watched between the two of them. Did Kuon really think he was younger or the doctor had even said that this might be a different Kuon. She didn't know what to think and she wondered if her asking any questions at this point would confuse the process further.

" **Alright,** " the doctor nodded, **"We can do it this way, so Kuon, how old are you?"**

Kuon rolled his eyes, " **Didn't you** _ **just**_ **tell me that you think I have amnesia so how the hell do I know the answer to that question. If you're talking about how old I thought I was then fifteen."**

Kyoko nodded in understanding, she bowed her head so that Kuon wouldn't be able to see her facial expression. She didn't know whether she should let him know that he had already told her what his life in America was like before he left. She knew he feared that anyone who accepted it about him at that time just wanted something from him such as access to his parents.

" **Okay, so you consider yourself a teenager?"** the doctor asked before seeing the glare in Kuon's eyes.

" **I don't give a crap what you think you judgmental asshole. You tell me that I'm older, but in my head I'm a fifteen-year-old so don't go playing Freud on me and tell me that I can't be what I think I am in my own head. Just tell me why I can't move my damn le—"**

Kyoko reached out for his hand and smiled as she let her thumb go over the back of it. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. " **Maybe we could take a break?"** she suggested as she saw the confused but appreciative way Kuon was looking at her. " **I won't let anyone make fun of you,"** Kyoko attempted to tell her husband. " **You were involved in an accident and it must be very stressful for you to be somewhere else at a different part of your life. I'm just glad that you're alright. You could have very easily died."**

Kyoko saw Kuon shift nervously as he got himself to a seated position and so grabbed his hand and pulled out her phone. Ignoring the doctor, she turned it on and showed Kuon a picture that she had as her background. It was her sitting with a cute ice cream in front of her and Kuon had his arms wrapped around her from behind, his chin on her shoulder as they gave a sugary sweet adorable couples pose.

" **See, this is us** " Kyoko pointed out to him as she saw his hand shake, **"see, you can trust me. Did you want me to call Kuu and Julie?"** she asked before hearing Kuon's weak laughter and she felt her heart get tugged even tighter.

" **It isn't fair for you then…to be stuck with someone who thinks he's a kid.** " Kuon argued and Kyoko shrugged.

" **I love you, as long as you're not dead, I'll continue to remain happy. Now please let the doctor run his tests, I'll be back in a little bit after contacting your mother."** Kyoko placed a hand on Kuon's shoulder and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. She gave the doctor a glare which read as her holding him personally responsible were something to happen.

As she came to a secluded area of the hospital she made a call to Julie hoping that her mother in law would be able to immediately come down. She felt the tears in her eyes as she thought of the last words she had heard Kuon say to her in Japanese.

….

…..

"Kyoko, it's Kuon, Corn…This is really scary princess and I'm sorry that I say that to you. I know how much you've always thought of me as this super hero or fairy prince, the kind with immortality and I wish I could be that immortal for you…but Kyoko…princess Kyoko…this life wasn't a waste because of you. You made everything so wonderful for me and I'm so sorry that I'm not going to be able to do the same. You made me live. You are the best thing, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so sorry I can't do the same thing for you but thank you, thank you. This life…being with you, finding my life with you, you made my life worth it, you gave it meaning and I love you. I love you. I just need you to know that I find you amazing. You are strong and confident and talented and beautiful. Please tell my parents that I love them, that I'm so grateful to them and everyone else especially Yashiro and Lory, please thank them. Kyoko, I'm not going to be able to keep talking to you. The plane is going down and I don't think there's any way of stopping it so please let me spend the rest of my life telling you how much I love you and how much change you've brought to the world. You made me whole. You made my life complete and I am so sorry that I have to do this to you. Know that I love you. Know that I will always love you. Please don't lose the strong Kyoko that you are, please, if not for me then for you. Please, my princess Kyo-prin—I love you….."

…..

…..

…..

 **AN2:**

Thank you to: Crazy4Animation for reviewing the previous chapter

A special thanks also to: Ashenvale, BronzeShadowolf, crazzyRR, Marylouane, and May Tsubaki for either favoriting or following this fic 😊

It really does mean a lot to me


	3. Chapter 2 - Family

**AN:** Hope you enjoy 😊

 **Chapter Two: Family**

Kyoko immediately made it to the hospital. She had been told that Kuon, along with the other survivors of the plane crash had been taken here but she had also been told he was in extremely critical condition. She didn't care that people were staring at her, that people knew that Kuon had been on that flight, she had to find him. She hated that the last words he had said to her, perhaps to anyone, had been to a voice mail inbox. At least she had a way of preserving him.

Kyoko noticed all of the other people who had lost or were losing their loved ones. This event was terrible and none of these people really cared about Kuon when their own loved one's life was at risk. As Kyoko went through the crowds, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned quickly to see Kuu standing there. His entire body was pale and it was obvious that he was sharing the same horror that she was.

"We found a doctor who can take us to the ER," Kuu informed her as Julie who looked ready to fall apart into a million pieces, had her arms wrapped around her and was shaking, slightly rocking herself back and forth and barely keeping herself together.

Kyoko went to her side and wrapped her arms around the only mother who had always treated her with love and respect. Julie clutched to her as if her life was ending. The two of them had come to see Kyoko on her birthday and both her and Kuon on Christmas. They didn't know that they might come for the death of their only biological child.

As they went down the hallway, Kyoko saw Kuu pull Julie into his chest as they walked. All of them were hoping that Kuon would pull through but they didn't know what to expect.

…..

…..

After giving her a hug, Kyoko went with Julie to Kuon's hospital room. She had already explained the situation to her and Julie had kept repeating that it didn't matter, that all she needed to see was Kuon. After what had happened and the fact that Kuon, though comatose, hadn't passed away, she refused to leave Japan. Kuu had spent two weeks in America making sure that everything was done and that he had to finish shooting one final episode despite the fact that his heart had been slashed.

They had both been in Japan for the past two and a half weeks with Kuu apologizing repeatedly for leaving them. When Julie had heard that her son was alive, she had shown her happiness through her tears. The same happiness that was with her now.

The two entered the hospital room and saw Kuon looking down depressed and wide eyed. The doctor had seemed to have written a lot down on the paper.

" **Kuon. I am…you have no idea how…thank god** " Julie sobbed as she went over to her son and wrapped her arms around him gently. She turned to the doctor, "How is he?" she asked in Japanese but was surprised with the longing and guilt that her son was showing to Kyoko.

"Princess," he whispered as Kyoko's eyes widened slightly. Had he not had amnesia just a moment ago? She wasn't sure if this was really how amnesia worked but it didn't feel as if it did. "I'm so sorry," he said before hugging his mother back. "Mom," he whispered before allowing himself to break. Kyoko didn't care though. Weak or strong she would always love him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she noticed the way he was speaking Japanese so decided to speak it too.

"I can't move my legs…am I…dead?" he asked and Julie sobbed before shaking her head. Kyoko walked towards him.

"It's a spinal injury, there's some damage to your face and your body…" she closed her eyes, "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked before seeing Kuon's body tense and turn somewhat rigid.

"The plane…the people, it was going down, it…did it crash?" Kuon asked as he shook, his wide eyes tuned into Kyoko's form. The black-haired woman nodded. "I'm not dead?" he asked as Kyoko sobbed again. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Stop it," Kyoko whispered as her body shook again. "Please Kuon, please just…don't apologize anymore."

Kuon stared at her and soon Julie had stepped aside so Kyoko could sit on the bed next to her husband and had wrapped her arms around him. As he pulled her into his chest, she allowed herself to let out all her pain into his chest, soaking his shirt. "I'm…I'm so happy you're alive. Everyone will be so relieved," she pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm so fortunate that you chose me to spend the last moments of your life to tell you loved. I'm so fortunate that you're here for me to love."

Kuon allowed his hand to gently run through her hair. Kyoko took deep breaths, she wanted to be strong for him, but she couldn't. The idea that she had nearly lost Kuon would always haunt her. It was like she was in this deep dark pit that she didn't know if she would ever have been able to climb out of. She hadn't been able to put together her characters despite Kuon's words that even a death shouldn't stop an actor.

She had prayed to the fairies and even visited shrines to make her pleas of having him return to her. She was so thankful that she had. "Your legs, your face, everything, we'll figure them all out together."

"I just want to say," the doctor said as Kyoko looked at him from where she sat with her husband on the bed. "Hizuri-san, I hope it's alright to disclose this with the people in the room," he said and Kuon nodded. "You seem to be suffering from dissociative identity disorder," he said as Kyoko wrapped her arms around him, seeing his shocked expression.

"It's alright, we'll figure it out," Kyoko whispered to him as Kuon looked at his mother terrified.

Julie approached the bed again and held her son's hand. "We still love you. As Kyoko wisely said, we'll be able to figure it all out together. Nothing could take away the love we have for you."

"He's awake! They're saying he's awake!" Kuu said loudly as he dashed in with a nurse running after him. Kuu turned to his son and laughed in relief as he looked him over. "Thank god," he repeated with a soft laugh again.

Kuon stared at his dad with a weak expression, "So, I guess I did sleep too long," he said weakly as Kuu came to hug him gently. "I'm sorry, I…"

"You are alive and awake, that's all that matters," Kuu said as he brought Kuon's side into his chest. "We've been so worried about you. I don't want to ever let you fly again." He sat down at the side of the bed and Kuon looked down.

"The doctor did say that there's a problem," he commented as Kyoko held his hand and brought it to his chest and Julie shook her head quickly.

"It's not a problem," she said as she looked at Kuu, "It's serious but it's not a problem and I swear Kuu Hizuri if you make out that it's a…"

"The doctor says I might have an alter and that I might have multiple personalities because of the trauma," Kuon said as Kuu looked between his son and the doctor. He took a deep breath in and smiled.

"No, it's not a problem. You do realize that your mother and I will love you and each and every one of the alters you might have inside, that's the right word, isn't it?" Kuu asked as Julie took his hand and nodded. "I'll just have to meet them all, make sure we know who they all are. I'm just…seeing you living and breathing is all I need."

"And your father and I will be staying in Japan a little longer just to make sure that you and Kyoko have everything you need and if there is anything that we might be able to help you with we want to. I can't believe my little boy is back," she sniffed. "They say that only fifteen percent of the people who boarded that plane survived and my baby is one of them."

Kuon looked down as he started to think about his last memories. His eyes grew wider as they filled with the terror that had been a part of his living through the crash. "I don't feel too well," he said with a very weak smile. Kuu was immediately there and ready to get a doctor since the one from before had left, but instead Kuon's eyes seemed to space out and then he quickly looked down.

" **Dad,"** he said in English as Kyoko moved away for a moment, " **What are you doing here?"** he asked. " **I messed up. I know I did. You keep telling me not to mess up. You keep telling me to be a good boy and…and I'm not. I screwed up,"** he panicked.

Kyoko looked at him concerned. Was this the same person that she had seen before? The first Kuon.

" **See,** " Kyoko dared herself to say, " **I told you that I'd get them here. You can trust in me,** " she grinned as she placed a hand to her chest.

" **Yeah,** " Kuon nodded before trying hard not to meet his father's gaze, **"Thank you, Kyoko."**

Kuu pulled his chair closer to the bed, " **Kuon,"** he said slowly, " **Why do you think that you messed up? Do you want to talk about it? I'd be happy to talk to you about it?"**

" **I'm not like you,"** Kuon worried, **"I can't be like you even now. My legs…I can't feel them and I know I've hurt people. You don't hurt people, dad. I want to be like you but I can't be and now I can't even be normal.** "

Kuu was about to say something but Kyoko laughed softly, " **Kuon, being normal is over rated. Everyone tells me that I'm not normal. In fact, I've told you before that I worried about being strange and you said that I wasn't strange in a bad way but in the beautiful way in which you could love me even more. You MAKE me feel beautiful, Kuon."**

Kuu nodded and lightly ruffled his son's hair before very gently poking his forehead, " **You are an incredible person. I know you've made some mistakes but you learn from them. You don't let them hold you down or hold you back. I'm thankful I get to have you as my son."**

Kuon nodded he closed his eyes before asking the question that Kyoko had been dreading the most, **"Dad, where's Rick?"**

… **.**

 **AN2:** Thank you to Ashenvale for their review on the previous chapter. Thank you to rosava and veronica55 for following this story. Thank you to everyone for your support.


	4. Chapter 3 - Sean

**AN:** Hope you enjoy

 **Chapter Three – Sean**

"So, you're asking for some time off from acting?"

Those were the questions that went through Kyoko's head as she sat down with the president. She looked at Lory who was looking through some papers that he had kept in his file. He had been concerned about Kuon as well, but he had been persuaded by Kuu not to overwhelm Kuon who was already dealing with so much. Kyoko didn't know how he would be able to cope, the idea that Rick had passed away had hurt the younger Kuon and they hadn't even explained how.

Moving too fast wasn't good for any of them.

Kyoko closed her eyes as she attempted to keep her strength. She hadn't been able to stay overnight with Kuon at the hospital and she wasn't there with him this morning either. Although, the doctor had said that a second alter had appeared and this one, unlike the first, was _not_ Kuon.

"I know that it's asking a lot," Kyoko said as she bowed whilst seated, "I'll finish all of my current commitments, I just can't take on anything new. I love acting, but there is something that I love much more."

"You mean someone, right?" Lory sighed, "well we've already cut back on your commitments following the plane accident. I don't see a problem with doing this again. I think that with the news of him waking up, everyone will understand that you'd like some more time with your husband."

Kyoko nodded before the tears filled in her eyes. She tried to hold them back and not show how worried she still was about him. She didn't want to talk about how the media had painted her as a soon to be widow over the past month. She didn't want to tell him that she had spent so many more hours at Kuon's side than concentrating on work.

"I don't know if Kuon intends to come back to acting. The doctors say that with extensive plastic surgery, they can make it so that it will appear that the burn and the scarring never happened. The doctor also said that even if it takes a year or so, they have hope he'll be able to move his legs. I don't know if his brain is safe. I don't want to return here until I know what I can do, if there is anything I can do, to help him."

Kyoko raised herself again so she was sitting with her back straight. She knew that this sounded similar to when she would deprive herself of things that she wanted because of Shoutaro. This wasn't him though, this was Kuon. It wasn't as if Kuon was demanding her to take a break from acting and look after him. In fact, when she told him that she was doing this, he would probably feel a sense of anger or frustration at the situation.

Kyoko knew that this was the right choice for her though.

She had almost lost him and just going through that pain was too much to handle. When he hadn't known who she was upon waking, it had stung her heart.

She just wanted to take advantage of the time she would have with the man she loves.

….

….

 _Kyoko couldn't take another step into the room. She had seen them take him here after he had come out the emergency room. She could see the bandages now, the machines, the respirator. She could hear the beeps from the heart monitor. She just couldn't step inside the room and acknowledge the fact that the doctors had told her that they didn't expect him to last more than a few more hours. They had told her that by the morning of her twenty-third birthday, her husband would most likely have passed away._

 _She saw Julie trying to touch the comatose actor as Kuu just stared at him unable to say anything._

 _Kyoko couldn't even step inside a room. Her husband had been involved in a plane crash, one of the worst accidents that could befall a person. Nobody was expecting him to pull through despite his strength. Kyoko couldn't take seeing him like this._

" _Kyoko," Kuu said as he approached her. "Don't you want to -"_

" _I can't," Kyoko sobbed, feeling her feet stuck onto the floor. She had asked for him to come back, she had told him she would appreciate him taking this flight because she was so eager to see him. He had originally booked a later flight. If he hadn't changed his tickets then he would still be with her. It was her fault that this had happened._

" _He wouldn't blame you for any of this," Kuu tried to tell her. "Come, we can sit together," he said and Kyoko saw the pain in her father's eyes despite the fact that tears were brimming in hers. Her body felt faint and she just wanted to pretend that this was all just a horrible nightmare and she would wake up and it would be a week earlier and she could convince Kuon not to go on the shoot._

" _I can't see him like this, Kuu…I can't touch him knowing I might never feel any warmth from him again. Please. I can't lose him."_

 _Kuu nodded and brought out a chair. "At least sit?" he asked her. "Even if you have to stay outside the room. Please sit down?" he asked as she nodded and sank into the seat._

….

….

Kyoko came into the hospital room, carrying a bag with her that had some things that she picked out just for Kuon including a couple of changes of clothes. She would try and return every day with fresh clothes and take the ones he had changed out of home to wash. She just wanted to make sure that he had everything he needed and everything that he could want including his favorite books and scripts.

She wanted him to come home but the doctors insisted that they needed to make sure his vitals were still okay.

"Hey," she grinned as she entered the room, "I managed to speak to the president and he said that I could take so-"

She froze as she saw that Kuon did _not_ look like himself and that glare in his eyes terrified her. Was he angry at her? Why would he be angry at her? Kyoko sighed, to get such a reaction just because she was taking some time off from acting wasn't fair. It wasn't as if he would be able to continue if their positions were switched. "I'm doing it because it's…"

"Don't tell me that _you're_ Kyoko Hizuri," Kuon said with a scoff as Kyoko looked at him confused. "What on earth did I do to get landed with such a boring ugly woman, I must have committed some former crime."

Kyoko paused before frowning, "I take it that you're not Kuon," she said trying to think of the name that the doctor had told her for the second alter. "Sean?" she asked as she saw the recognition in his eyes, "You sure aren't sounding as if you're American."

" **and you sure don't sound as if you're a bi**ch"** Sean replied causing Kyoko's eyes to widen. "Guess there's more to someone than their voice though I'd have to say in _your_ case that's being rather generous."

Kyoko paused. This was much harder than she had expected but she had to remind herself of two very important things. First of all, Kuon had dissociative identity disorder so whatever his body was doing wasn't really his fault. He couldn't be held responsible for his alters and she knew that being with him after he diagnosed might include personalities that it was challenging to love. Second, this Sean guy was a bit too much like some other asshole.

"We'll have to learn how to work together and respect one another in that case," Kyoko replied as she forced a smile.

Sean coughed and rolled his eyes, " **as if someone like you deserves any respect.** "

Kyoko growled again as she tried to maintain control over her impulses. She wanted to smack this guy but hurting someone even as disgusting as Sean would lead to Kuon getting hurt. She just had to ride this out until it was her sweet and loving Kuon who would apologize despite it not being his fault.

"Just so you know, you're not really my type but I'll take you along for the ride. I could use a housewife, maybe a servant who is completely indebted to me. I mean, you don't mind taking care of me do you?" he asked. "Not sure what that Kuon guy is like, but I do know that you'd hate to see him in pain when he _does_ apparently return here."

"Good," Kyoko sighed as she placed two fingers on the middle of her forehead, "So you do realize that you're only an alternate personality to Kuon. You're right though, I do care about what happens to Kuon so I guess that means I care about what happens to you too."

"I'm not an alternate personality," Sean protested, "I'm a _better_ personality. I'm just ashamed that in things like this, you don't understand what needs to be done."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what needs to be done and it's only because of Kuon that I'm willing to do so. However, I do think it's troubling that you don't see how Kuon is vastly superior to you. He's kind and hardworking and loving and listens to people. He tries to help people, from the looks of things, you only really care about yourself."

"You sound as if there's a problem with that, now I'm starving…where the heck is the food you should bring," Sean argued with her and Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Kuon would have told me what he wanted to eat when he wanted to eat it. Even if I did make a bento for him or something that he could drink loaded with everything he needs for a balanced meal, he might not be able to finish it. Besides, Kuon always thanks me when I do something for him. I suppose unless we can treat one another with respect, you're going to have to starve until Kuon comes back."

Sean laughed bitterly, "at least some pudding or something, christ, is it that hard for you to understand? Are you _that_ stupid?"

"Nope," Kyoko said although she had clenched her fist only to unclench it again. "I'm not stupid," she said with her own version of the Ren Tsuruga gentleman's smile. "In fact, I could probably have Kuon write something about my intelligence that even you would have to admit as a true fact." She looked at him and tried to calm herself. She didn't like this jerk that she was talking to, but it wasn't Kuon. This was just someone who lived in Kuon's head but out of respect and love for her husband she had to try to have more tolerance.

"Then you're just boring and ugly," Sean said as Kyoko rolled her eyes.

This guy was a major dick and it scared her that anyone like this would have a residence inside her husband's head.

 **AN2:**

Thank you to **JeremyVD** for their review of the first chapter that I didn't see before today, sorry.


	5. Chapter 4 - We could be Heroes

**AN:** Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic during homework breaks 😊

 **Chapter Four – We Could Be Heroes**

Sean was a jerk, but at least he had been tired and gone to sleep quite easily with a threat that if Kyoko woke him up, she would regret it. However, how could Kyoko not want to wake up whoever was in that body right now and speaking Japanese in their sleep. She knew that chances were it was her wonderful husband, but then again it might have been one of his alters.

She watched him as he shivered, the sweat on his face. "Kyoko," he cried out as he reached his hand out for her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kyoko instantly sat next to him and took his hand, she knew this was her Kuon in there. "It's alright. I'm here. I'll always be here for you."

….

….

 _Kuon couldn't speak on his phone anymore, it was dead and he wasn't sure why but as he held it in his hand, he looked at the little boy and girl he had managed to grab from their wandering between the seats. He had the six year old boy in the brace position next to him and was holding the three year old girl on his lap in a protective manner. He kissed her head, remembering how Kyoko had been so afraid to have children._

 _He wasn't going to let them die if he could help it._

" _Don't be scared, it'll be alright," he lied to the children as he felt both of them were terrified. He had no idea where their parents were. All he could do was hope for the best._

 _He felt the impact and immediately grabbed both of the kids, leaving his backpack under the seat in front of him. He had his wallet and passport in his coat pocket along with a picture of Kyoko and a charm she had made him to keep him safe. He also had a gift that his parents had bought him and his car keys._

 _He had been getting ready to leave as soon as he could to meet Kyoko._

 _According to something he had read, he had ninety seconds to get out. He wasn't going to leave those two children behind. Fortunately he was close to the exit in the business class area. He jumped up from his seat, making sure that the six year old was on his back and holding the three year old in his arms._

 _He knew that he should have let others out first but he couldn't think._

 _Using some of his skills, he managed to get the boy and the girl out of the plane, but as he fell, he let go of them, throwing them both from him. As long as they were okay it would be alright, he just hated that he had left his wife alone. He hoped that Kyoko could pull through._

 _Kuon felt a sharp impact against his neck and for once he couldn't move. He felt his face getting hotter and then he was pulled aside. He blacked out. At least the children were safe._

…..

…..

"It's alright," Kyoko repeated as she saw Kuon open his emerald eyes in fright. He held tight to her hand as his body shook. "Kuon?" she asked as she gently ran her fingers through his blond hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded as he reached out for her again. Somehow when he held her hand like this, the madness stopped and he could just watch the woman he loves. He reached out to gently place a loving hand on her cheek and then took a deep breath in.

"Was it a nightmare?" Kyoko asked as the concern showed in her eyes.

"Memory," Kuon replied before hearing a knock on the door and squeezed Kyoko's hand once more before she placed a loving kiss on his forehead and walked over to see who their visitors were this time. She smiled politely as she saw the doctor there.

"Hizuri-san," he addressed Kyoko, "If you have time, there is a woman who would like to speak with you regarding the travesty," he said talking about the airplane crash. Kyoko looked over at her husband and when he nodded to say it was okay for her to leave, she excused herself from the hospital room.

It was always going to cause a stab in her heart whenever she heard about the fact that Kuon had been involved in such an event. She would always be glad that he had the strength to pull through. The burn, the cuts, and the spinal damage were bad after effects too, but the idea of him sharing his head with other people was probably the scariest.

Especially Sean, if she had to treat someone so much like Shou in the way that she treated _her_ Kuon, it was going to become difficult. That guy didn't need her sympathy but Kuon needed her support. Kyoko tried to be polite and push Sean out of her mind as she approached a woman with two young children. She bowed gracefully as she stood in front of them.

"Hello," she said softly, no matter how big of a star she became she would always treat everyone as if they were a human being, "I'm Hizuri Kyoko, I was told that you wanted to…" she paused as the woman dropped into a deeper bow.

"I am eternally grateful to your family," she said as Kyoko looked at her confused. "I wanted to see you sooner but I didn't want to cause any heartache especially if your husband had ended up…well if he had passed away. When I saw this morning that he was alive, I had to come and show my gratitude."

Kyoko tilted her head to the side before hearing the little boy speak to her.

"Hizuri-san saved our lives," he tried to tell her as Kyoko smiled a little hearing that. "That's how he got hurt. He made sure my sister and I got off the plane okay. Daddy didn't though."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss," Kyoko said as she tried to lean forward into another bow but the mother placed a hand on her shoulder and prevented her from doing so.

"Your husband made sure my children lived, that is what my husband would have wanted. Kuon Hizuri risked his own life for two children that weren't even his. I am so eternally thankful and indebted to your family. We deal with the loss of my husband every day, but thanks to Hizuri-san, I get to have my children at my side. You married a heroic man. I wish for his safe and speedy recovery," the woman said as tears slid down her cheeks.

Kyoko closed her eyes as she imagined the way Kuon would do such a heroic thing. It was very much in his character. She placed a hand to her heart. "I am very grateful that I know. As for Kuon, he is doing alright and making a speedier recovery than we thought. I'll give him your wishes and I'm sure he'll be glad that you two are doing okay," she told the children.

Kyoko felt a slight blush warm her cheeks. That was Corn for you, he didn't care about his own fame the way that Shou might have done, he cared about saving the lives of others. That was why she had married him. Her prince.

Kyoko bowed again to the family before wishing them a good rest of their day and asked that she might give their details to Kuon so that if he wanted to check in with them that he could do so. She made her way back to her husband's room. So many words to say and she couldn't pick the right one.

All she could feel was gratitude that she had picked him. Out of all the people she could have fallen in love with, it had _had_ to have been Corn.

….

….

A few days later, Kyoko was finally able to sign Kuon out of the hospital. She had been really excited about being able to return to the apartment together but she had felt nervous. Kuon had always relied on his long legs to take full advantage of their living space. Now he had to get used to only being able to move around in a chair. She knew that Kuon was becoming frustrated with the fact that he couldn't walk or move his legs in ways that he wanted to.

"You know, you have me to push you now," Kyoko grinned since the doctor had said that Kuon had been having difficulty or lack of motivation being in the chair. Well, if she could cheer him up then she would definitely try her hardest to do so.

"You could have stayed acting, I can do this myself," Kuon said as he looked down and Kyoko crouched in front of him.

"Hey, my prince Corn," she said as she touched his cheek and saw him smile. "What is it? What's going on in that head of yours?"

Kuon shifted, "It's all these changes, I feel like I'm not me anymore…" he said awkwardly as Kyoko frowned and kissed his lips.

"You mean those two other guys up there, harmless, plus I'm learning to have tolerance with Shou 2.0" Kyoko pointed to his forehead, she looked into his eyes. "Or are you talking about the bad dreams oooor the weird way in which you actually want to eat now."

"I don't get it," Kuon said weakly, "I've never been a big fan of cake and chocolates since I was force fed it, they said that I might have hit my head and it might have been a bad reaction to what happened. I can't believe that I now want to eat that type of thing," he said looking down as Kyoko smiled happily and kissed him again.

"Good thing for you is that Valentines Day is coming up and I will make sure to create the kind of Valentines feast that my husband deserves," Kyoko looked at him. "You are telling me if anything feels wrong, right?" her eyes narrowed as she attempted to study him. "You aren't keeping anything from me are you, Kuon?" she hummed as he stared at her.

"No, I'm not," he said quickly, "I just…I've never wanted to…"

"Well, you have other people in your head now and I am sure as hell not going to give Sean any treats unless he treats me with respect," she looked at Kuon's guilty expression, "It's not your fault. I wonder why you even have someone like that up there," she pointed to his head. "It doesn't seem like you."

She took out a small box of Pocky from her bag and handed it to him. "I think that it's cute, you've obviously deprived yourself of enough chocolate and your body doesn't seem to hurt from it. I was worried when you started eating that it would cause you indeges—" Kyoko paused as Kuon offered her a stick and she wasn't sure whether it was him being nice or him wanting her to stop talking as much. She took it with a smile.

"It's a cute change," she said as he rolled his eyes.

"You say that until I've put on fifteen pounds," Kuon rolled his eyes and Kyoko shook her head.

"Even if you were three hundred pounds, I'd still love you, but I doubt you will ever be that big. I mean, the way that you exercise and will have to move your arms means you're going to be burning those calories off. I think you need a break, Kuon and I'm willing to help with that." Kyoko placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I don't think you'll be able to shake me off."

"Who says that I would ever want to?" Kuon challenged back and Kyoko smiled, kissing him once again.

 **AN2:**

Thank you to **Crazy4Animation** and **JeremyVD,** for their reviews of the previous chapter. Also thank you to apocalypse samurai for favoriting/following this story


	6. Chapter 5 - Plans For You

**AN:** Lol, so last night I actually fell asleep in online class. Glad they couldn't see me, but I'm also glad I managed to get some time to write this today. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Five – Plans for You**

Kyoko grinned widely as she placed down a binder with a lot of color coded pieces of paper and envelopes. She had a calendar on the front page that was of the current month with different things circled or highlighted and a lot of notes written in. "Look," she said proudly as she approached her husband and crouched down in front of him. She always felt weird when she would face him in his wheelchair as she stood and he looked up at her.

She needed to get used to it and not let it affect her the way that it did.

Kuon was trying hard to put the pieces of his life back together after the travesty, what she needed to do for him right now was to support him.

"So, what is it?" Kuon grinned as he took the binder from her, he looked at the calendar and smiled weakly. All of the dates were dates for him, dates that the doctors had wanted to book physical therapy or psychotherapy. Days on which he was supposed to have periods of rest and then there were other dates too so that they could talk about the next steps. Kuon was definitely grateful for all of the time that Kyoko wanted to devote for him but there was something important that he did _not_ like about all of this.

"Do you have another highlighter color I could use?" he asked her as Kyoko grinned.

"Pink and silver," she told him as he reached out and kissed her cheek. He saw her go over to where she had put the other tools she had used to create her calendar and when he had them in his hand, he put the two colors with the key. Beside the pink one he wrote 'Kyoko time' and by the silver one he wrote 'Hizuri time.'

"There, just had to make those corrections. I'm grateful that you want for me to get better, but if you don't let me treat you like a princess, I might have to do it by force and trust me. I bet that I still _can_ do it by force.

Seeing the playfulness in Kuon's eyes reminded Kyoko of why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. She allowed her hand to go through his hair, being very careful of the burn, and felt her breath catch in her throat as Kuon lifted her and positioned her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, "Only you get to see this side of me," she told him as Kuon laughed.

"Not true," he argued, "I know you've shown this side of you, the side you're scared to show other people to -"

"It was different with him," Kyoko protested as Kuon raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to say Kanae, still…I was thinking of things and I've written you a note that says that you get to have more say than Sean about what goes on in my life. Although, I do hope I can stop being a second Shou soon, thank you for still loving me…" he said and Kyoko grinned.

"I guess it's kind of fun having a jerk around, but it's your body Kuon, not theirs…now if I found out that you were really Sean the whole time we might have issues."

"Trust me," Kuon bowed his head, "Even as a child, I wasn't like that."

….

….

 _Kyoko couldn't sleep, even with the beeps to guide her in her breathing and telling her that inside that room the only man who had ever loved her whilst also completely respecting her was battling for his life. She had heard screams and crying from the hospital as hour by hour half a dozen more people were added to the casualty list._

 _She didn't even want to think that she could be next._

 _She closed her eyes as she tried to match her breaths to his heartbeat, she placed a hand on her pulse as she tried to imagine her heart beating with his. Wasn't there some spell or fairytale that had two lovers hearts beating as one and it was in that beating that both of them had strength return to them? Wasn't that something that old magic could do._

 _Kyoko couldn't take it any longer. She stood, carefully brushing down the dress that she was wearing and brought the chair into where the Hizuris were. She saw Julie asleep on Kuu's lap as Kuu stared at his son without moving. It was only when the chair made a sound against the floor, that Kuu's eyes flickered and went up to Kyoko before turning back to Kuon._

" _She cried herself to sleep," he tried to tell Kyoko, his eyes glued on the monitor. "How are you doing?"_

 _Kyoko bowed her head and tried to hold herself together but she wasn't able to. "Father, if you need to get some rest," she tried to be considerate but Kuu shook his head._

" _If this is the last night my son lives, I want to be with him through it. I want to make sure that if he needs help, I'm awake to do so. If you need to…" Kuu offered and Kyoko shook her head stubbornly._

" _I could stay awake for another two nights," she argued. "When the doctors tell me that he's not going to pass away_ _then_ _I'll sleep. He's the only man who has ever made me feel loved, who has ever made me feel better at his side than I have been alone." Kyoko laughed weakly, "He'd probably tell me to get some sleep, that I shouldn't prioritize watching over him like I'm doing now. I'd just stick out my tongue and tell him that he can't tell me what to do. He'd laugh at that and then hug me and remind me that he would support me then."_

" _I think that's exactly what he'd do," Kuu said as he looked down. "I'm just glad that there weren't many ground casualties," he commented. "As much as it hurts to perhaps lose my little boy, the fact that there weren't as many injuries as there could have -" Kuu paused mid sentence and stared in horror which turned to anger at someone outside the room._

 _Kyoko looked back and her eyes narrowed as she saw a camera and microphone with three news people. She felt the anger burning inside of her as she growled out her next words, "Get the hell out of here."_

…..

…..

Kyoko looked at the updated calendar in front of her. She didn't want to argue about it and make Kuon feel as if she wasn't leaving room for herself. It was just that over the past month, she hadn't been able to breathe properly. She had tried to focus on the fact that it was a new year and new years allowed for new dreams and new wishes. Still, a new year might mean the closing of the old one. For days she had been worried that on New Years Eve, Kuon Hizuri would have passed away and that one year he was there and then the next he was gone.

Fortunately, every day he was recovering a little bit more and over the past week had recovered enough for him to come home to her. She didn't want to say that the most important part of what she had been planning was spending time helping him.

Her greatest wish was to never get to the kind of place where she trembled at the idea of losing him _ever_ again. She looked at her phone as it buzzed and rolled her eyes. It was an unlisted number which meant that either _he_ was trying to get in contact with her again or that it was a news outlet wanting to talk to or about Kuon.

She had delegated that task to someone else and he was a pro at marketing the Kuon Hizuri brand. He was also one of their closest friends and they trusted him.

Yashiro could make sure that the press would see the true story and that the details which should be hidden were masked. Nobody needed to know that there were now three personalities in her husband's head.

Her husband didn't need to be treated as an exhibit by them. They didn't have the right to laugh at him or try to coax out his alters, she wouldn't let that happen especially not to a person who had found himself in this position after the saving the lives of two small children.

Kyoko turned her phone on silent and rejected the call.

She hummed before picking it up and making a call of her own, she waited and then gave a soft smile as she heard the president answer.

"Kyoko, hello, wasn't expecting you to be calling me yet," Lory said as Kyoko turned a little pale

"Is this not a good time?" she said nervously, "I wanted to talk about the press conference that you want to set up. I wanted to make sure that some things that are new aren't addressed. I don't want for Kuon to be uncomfortable. That's alright, isn't it?"

"What you're asking for is nothing different than the plans I have already set up," Lory replied to her and heard Kyoko's relieved sigh. "Is there a chance that I could see him in my office before we do handle the press conference. I've known Kuon for a long time so I know if he's hiding something. If the media manages to spot something that I haven't prepared for then it might not make the statement we want."

Kyoko smiled and nodded, "That should be possible," she said with a blush. "I am serious though, until I know that he is recovering, I'm not even going to start thinking about new roles and new projects."

"That's what makes you a Love Me graduate," Lory said as Kyoko blushed again.

"Thanks, but I really don't want to imagine myself as someone who can love anyone foolishly…just Kuon and whatever characters he has in his head. I'm just glad that BJ isn't there. Thank you, president," she said as she respectfully got off the phone with him. She went into the other room and saw Kuon looking at their wedding photo.

"You know, I don't think that I would have ever been this happy if it wasn't you," he told her as he showed her the photograph of what Kyoko considered the happiest day of her life. She came and sat down beside him.

"I did love that dress, you made everything seem like a fairy tale, that day when I married my fairy prince," Kyoko smiled happily as she linked her fingers with his. "I know that I should handle my career with more dedication but…"

"Kyoko," Kuon said as he turned his chair to look her face on, "If you were in my position there is no way that I would go into work. I wouldn't care about the media talking about my professionalism. I'd care so much more about how you were doing, about doing my best _for you_."

Kyoko looked down with a smile, tears in her eyes.

"I'll also tell you another thing, I wouldn't have been able to get control of myself either if you were in a coma. I wouldn't be able to sleep or control my emotions so I see that you've done such a magnificent job at being brave and keeping it together, I'm so proud of you," Kuon smiled as he kissed her forehead. "My brave and admirable princess Kyoko."

"I'll remember this way that you're making me feel when Sean comes back," Kyoko smiled and Kuon rolled his eyes.

"Please do, I don't want to take the blame for _him_ ," he said before Kyoko kissed him again and Kuon had to admit that at this level it was easier to kiss her.

 **AN2:**

Thank you to **JeremyVD** and **ladygraywolf** for their reviews on the previous chapter. Also thank you to ladygraywolf, kurokazeyuu, and SandKitsune for their favorites/follows of this work.


	7. Chapter 6 - Brian

**AN:** So, nobody voted in the poll that I put on my profile so I'm taking that as 'write whatever you want'. If there is one of my fanfics you're looking forward to being updated more than the others, please let me know. I'm trying to get into the swing of writing as well as homework, school work, and work itself but I'm starting to balance everything 😊 Thank you for your patience.

 **Chapter Six - Brian**

Kyoko smiled softly as she woke up to find her husband still sleeping beside her. She placed a hand on his chest and closed her eyes as she waited for each exhale and each inhale. He was alive. He was alive with a couple of characters who had entered his everyday life, but he was alive.

"Hey," Kyoko grinned as she sat next to Kuon and then allowed her hand to run through the blond strands, "Are you awake, my prince?"

Kuon turned and looked at Kyoko with wide eyes and a sense of not knowing her in them.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said nervously, "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I…here?" he asked as Kyoko hesitated. She wasn't sure what to say. Hopefully this wasn't Sean's twin brother, she could only deal with one rude and horrible personality inside of Kuon. She looked away trying to find the correct answer before seeing the blond start shaking as if having a panic attack.

"This isn't right. This isn't right. The subtitles aren't on," he said as Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"I can tell you what's going on here, but first you have to tell me who you are," she said. If this was another version of Kuon then she would be able to deal with it better, even the younger Kuon was trusting of her now – although he preferred to sleep in the guest room where Sean was always banished to – but if it was somebody else then that would create further problems.

"Brian," the blond answered, "I'm Brian. I'm…they call me the chicken."

"They?" Kyoko asked before seeing Brian hide his head down under the blanket, "Who are _they_?"

"Nobody. It's nobody. I didn't say anything," he replied as Kyoko looked up. So if this guy was an emotion he definitely would be fear but at least if he was scared he wasn't going to want to attack, Kyoko felt that even from a wheelchair Kuon could take her but she hoped something like that would never happen.

"Are you saying they call you a chicken because you're actually a chicken?" Kyoko asked as Brian looked at her with wide eyes.

"Holy heck! Do I look like a chicken to you? Are you high or delusional or just…I'm not, please don't tell me I'm here where people actually think I'm a chicken," Brian held up his arms, "or maybe I'm crazy. These look like arms to me but they could be wings. Oh my god! Am I a…"

"You don't look like a chicken to me," Kyoko said as she went to the notebook that she kept wherever she was in case one of Kuon's alters came out and she could quickly note down the information. "No, you look very human. I was making a joke."

"Oh, okay…yeah, that was dumb, I'm dumb," Brian said as Kyoko smiled at him.

"I wouldn't say you're dumb. It's fair that you're confused and I'm wondering if the next few sentences I say will ease that confusion or help you. Do you know that you are an alternate personality?" she asked as Brian's expression turned even further panic stricken. He stared at Kyoko horrified.

"I'm the alternate personality of a chicken?" he asked, "Is this an alternate universe that has such things like chickens running around inside of it?"

Kyoko shook her head and smiled guiltily, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you _that_ ," she said regretfully, "I just mean that you are another personality of my husband's. He was in an accident about a month and a half ago and his head was hit or something, I'm not sure if it was after he jumped out of the plane or during the time it was coming down."

"This really isn't a ploy to get me to sleep with you is it?" Brian asked, "I swear, if you want me to sleep with you, I'll…I'll do it, yeah it's okay, I don't remember anyone significant to get back to. I kind of remember my mother but it's okay, I'm sure my mother will give me permission to sleep with you."

Kyoko paused hesitantly, she noticed the speed at which Brian was talking and how his eyes kept darting around. Somehow she felt more surprised that this nervous and intimidated man was inside of her husband over Sean who was a jerk in it for his own gain.

"I'm not going to force you to sleep with me, that isn't what we do," Kyoko got up from the bed and went over to get the wedding photo. She handed it to him with a smile as he looked it over, he let a finger slip over the front and then his body turned rigid before looking limp and suddenly he was looking at her with very knowing emerald eyes.

"Did someone else come out there for a while?" he asked.

"Yes, a very nervous guy named Brian," Kyoko commented as she wrapped her arms around Kuon. "I think that Brian might be a decent person but he isn't Kuon Hizuri," she smiled.

"Did he think he was a chicken?" Kuon sighed before looking up in a guilty and yet very adorable manner, "Thanks. I wish we could say let's find out what he wants and clear up the unfinished business, but I think that's referring to ghosts and not multiple personalities."

Kyoko grinned. "That was my take on it as well."

…..

…..

 _Kuon had been getting a little better day by day but now it was January and this would be Kuu's last day at the hospital for a couple of weeks. Nobody hated that fact more than Kuu himself. He would be leaving this place where he wasn't sure if his son would live or die, to_ _work_ _. Hopefully he could come back to an awake Kuon instead of a corpse._

" _You know, Father" Kyoko pointed to where the food was in front of them. "Kuon would hate trying to eat that food," she whispered to where a man was carrying an unappetizing bowl of soup. "I'm sorry, that was probably very rude, I'm sorry to whoever worked on that," she said with a weak laugh. It was obvious that she hadn't been sleeping very well._

" _My son barely eats anything so you're right. I'm going to have to give you some recommendations and you'll have to make sure that he eats them," Kuu said with a smile._

" _You know, a number of years back, Kuon…well Ren videoed himself eating food for me. I think he was trying to do it as a joke but he also knew how much I prided myself in my work. Since I wouldn't be with him, I thought he was just going to show them to me later but then he found me after my mother rejected me on TV and told me he came all the way there for the food videos. I didn't want to admit to it, but he had come to make sure that I was alright. He would have done anythi-"_

" _He still will do anything," Kuu cut her off and he sighed. "Kyoko, he's not gone yet which means that he's fighting and whether or not you think that the strength people talk about is physical only or whether it's more of emotional, psychological, spiritual, and physical strength he's fighting with, he wouldn't be this strong without you." Kuu smiled to her as Kyoko felt the tears well up in her eyes. "You are the reason my son is fighting and has the ability to fight, thank you."_

 _Kyoko looked down, "No, thank you, for raising a boy who makes me feel so safe and so loved. There would not be a Kuon if there wasn't a Kuu."_

 _Kuu chuckled, "Well, I vote on going out of the hospital and finding some food that would be good to get for Kuon when he wakes up even if that day isn't today," Kuu smiled as Kyoko nodded, drying her tears. She started walking out of the hospital whilst discussing different nearby restaurants with her father-in-law._

….

….

"So, I have to do something at LME but I asked for someone to come over to keep you company," Kyoko smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on Kuon's forehead. She had made him chicken omelet whilst Kuon had woken up, showered, and dressed in some comfortable clothes despite needing Kyoko to help him.

Kuon turned to her, "Shouldn't I go with you?" he asked and Kyoko smiled.

"You're going tomorrow to talk to Yashiro, this isn't really about you either, not entirely. I need to talk to the president about a few things," Kyoko shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to tell him that she was going to be discussing how to hide these personalities in a press conference. She didn't even know if that was possible, but showing how sick he was would definitely bring him down a bit in popularity.

Kyoko heard a knock on the door and she grinned to Kuon, "Don't worry, I think you'll like this visitor," she grinned before turning. What she didn't know was how she had just left Kuon circling in self doubt until the point he got dizzy.

Kyoko grinned as she opened the door and without warning threw her arms around her father. "Hey, Kuu-sama," she teased him before kissing him on the cheek. She wasn't sure why he wasn't hugging her back until she saw the bags full of treats. Knowing that Kuon wanted to eat more and especially eat more unhealthy food had given Kuu something to do. Food, even food that a person should only eat once in a while, was something he had expertise in.

He really just wanted to do _something_ for Kuon and if feeding him was the best he got, he would take it.

"I'll take those from you, Father" she said as she carried the bags to the kitchen. "You bought a lot," she smiled to him as Kuu laughed.

"When it comes to food sometimes I don't know when to stop," he said as Kyoko laughed. "I'm hoping that my metabolism is genetic."

"I hope so too," Kyoko nodded, "but Father, even if Kuon gains so much weight that we have to get him a special wheelchair because he needs something wider, I'm still going to love him and want to be married to him."

Kyoko grinned as she saw Kuu's thumbs up and blushed a little. "I know that you and Julie will accept him too. I can't imagine either of you casting him away because of something like that."

"Kyoko, Julie and I love you and Kuon unconditionally. No matter what happens to Kuon, he will always be my little boy, my son. It hurt so much for me not to have him in my life for so many years, I'm not running off on him because of something like weight gain or multiple personalities."

Kyoko smiled before hearing Kuon's wheelchair, she turned to face him with a grin but found that bitterness in his eyes. She tensed a little and then looked at Kuu. "I don't think the two of you have been introduced," she said as Kuu stood there, quickly registering that this was an alter.

"No, I haven't met the worst father of the last twenty-seven years and I don't think that I want to," he coughed as he looked at Kuu with contempt. "After all, he's not even able to help his own son, what the heck does he think he can help me for." He looked up at Kuu who had withdrawn in on himself a little. "My name is Sean and I do _not_ need someone pretending to be my father. It's one role that he couldn't act out."

Kuu nodded as Kyoko looked at her father, a landmine had definitely been stepped on at this point. It was something that the real Kuon would never joke about. Julie and Kuu had felt such heartache and regret at sending their only child away and Sean was using that for his advantage.

"Missing all these events must suck," Sean said unkindly, "but then it's what you deserved for your poor deliverance of a father."

"Kuu, he's just being unkind on purpose, Sean is like that, he's not Kuon," Kyoko tried to remind her father as she saw him turn pale and his eyes show more pain. "Kuon loves you, you're his hero."

"You're…You're right," Kuu nodded as Kyoko turned to Sean.

Maybe she shouldn't leave him and Kuu alone at this point.

 **AN 2:**

Thank you to **JeremyVD** for adding this story to favorites and follows and **Guest** for reviewing the previous chapter


	8. Chapter 7 - Sons

**AN:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter 😊

 **Chapter Seven - Sons**

"Kyoko," Kuu said weakly as he looked at his daughter in law half an hour later, "Maybe you should just go, it might be easier getting whatever it is you need to get taken care of taken care of and then coming back. I'm sure that I can handle him," Kuu tried to persuade the somewhat stubborn woman.

Kyoko took a look back at Kuu and shook her head, "I can't leave you to handle all of this alone, Father." She said and then looked down. "I just wish that Sean would go away and Kuon would come back. I'm sure that you'd be able to handle the younger Kuon just fine but this jerk," she said since Sean was out of ear shot.

Kuu looked down. "I've had fights with Kuon before when he was a kid, I'm sure that those negative feelings are what Sean is made up of," Kuu tried to reassure her but Kyoko still felt uncomfortable leaving the two of them alone. Kuu was their guest and he was family. Of course, both Kuu and Julie loved Kuon unconditionally but Kyoko didn't want to see them treated this way.

"If I leave do you promise to call me immediately if something happens?" Kyoko said as she finally stood up. "If Sean says something truly evil or if he manipulates you, you'll call me, right?" she asked and Kuu nodded.

"It's fine, I'm not as weak a guy as you seem to be trying to make me," Kuu tried to say in a comforting manner. "You remember when we first met and I tried to be a total jerk to you. Making you cook me meals and then throwing it into a bag, you told me that I was acting like someone who was drunk and you were right. I was acting like someone who was drunk."

Kyoko laughed, "and then you let your guard slip and then later on I found out why you had been such a big pain to me," she bowed her head and smiled as she thought back on those treasured memories. "Alright, fine, but I'm telling you, Father, if Sean is a jerk then don't show him any mercy. It's Kuon's body and if you hit it Kuon might come back to face the pain but other than -"

Kuu laughed and shook his head, putting his hands up in protest, "I promise that I am _not_ going to hit my son no matter how big an ass he is," he said as he saw Kyoko getting up to finally leave. Kuu watched her go towards the guest room where Sean was and looked down. It was true, no matter how cold hearted Sean was, Kuon would never hit his son especially his son who had just woken up from a coma after a plane crash and now was stuck in a wheelchair for perhaps the rest of his life.

….

….

"Sean," Kyoko said as she approached the alter, she sat down on the guest bed and waited for his acknowledgment, if that would ever come. "I'm going out now, Kuu-sama's here," she tried to tell him. "Is there anything that you need because if you ask me nicely I might get it for you?"

Sean glared at her, "Like I need someone like you," he said coldly, "Nothing that you can bring me would be good enough in fact the best gift that you can give me is you leaving. First of all, I'm trapped in a wheelchair and then second, I have to deal with someone like you. You make my life an agony," he spat at her and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"One day you'll treat me with respect," she said before looking away. She grabbed a notebook before writing down a note and then ripping the page out. She showed it to him. "I'm going to give this to Kuu-sama," she said hoping that by repeating Kuu's name like that, Sean might actually show him some respect – a hard thing to ask for.

Sean looked at the paper and rolled his eyes, "Okay," he said bitterly. "Go ahead and give it to him," he told her as Kyoko nodded and stood. On the paper were only a few words but Kyoko felt that they were very important to keep reminding her husband if he came out.

 _Kuon,_

 _Remember that I love you unconditionally._

 _Your Kyoko_

…..

…..

After Kyoko had left, Kuu approached the guest room and considerately knocked on the door before walking over to the bed. "Hi," he said as he held out his hand. "I'm Kuu Hizuri," he said politely as Sean stared at him and then looked away.

"I know who the hell you are," he told him but Kuu shook his head.

"I don't think you understand, Sean. I'm not introducing myself again because I think you're stupid or forgetful, I'm introducing myself because -"

"You want to make a fresh start?" Sean asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Why do I need a crappy father like you? You don't know how much hatred Kuon feels towards you. You're a pain in my ass so why don't you go away."

Kuu sighed and then looked down, "Do you have that impression of me or just Kuon?" he asked. He knew that Sean was lying at him to get under his skin and Kuu wouldn't let him, but he did feel a need to ask these questions. He knew that Kuon didn't feel that way. It just hurt that he was being told that by his son's body.

"I dunno, guess I haven't given you much thought, that Kyoko keeps telling me that I'm not worth much 'cause I'm kinda an alter and she loves you and respects you and so does Kuon," he said before looking down and making a fist. "Damn it"

Kuu smiled as he saw underneath Sean's hard coating for a brief moment.

"I might be Kuon's father, but I know how he feels despite you wanting to try to convince me differently and you might be a secondary personality but that doesn't make what you're feeling and thinking less valid. I'm not here to try to oppress you or get rid of you, I'd rather you made your own opinions about that," Kuu looked down and closed his eyes.

"Tell me that you wouldn't be getting to know me if I wasn't in your son's body," Sean challenged him.

Kuu opened his eyes, "I can't tell you that. Sean, you've never had a true existence have you. You've never really experienced a life before of your own so you will be surrounded by Kuon's friends and family but fortunately there are many people who care about him. I'm here because you _are_ in Kuon's body and you get leniency for that. I'm not here to talk to Kuon though, I'm here to talk to you."

Sean looked at him surprised, masking a bit of hope that came from hearing that, "Why? Aren't you just going to try to trigger me to be Kuon?"

"Now that doesn't seem healthy," Kuu said as he thought it through. "Kuon will come back when he comes back, but I don't think forcing him out helps. I'd like to get to know you. You're right, I've made some huge mistakes in my parenting but that doesn't mean that I'm not working towards learning my son and supporting him in his life." Kuu looked down as he turned his hand over and studied the lines. "I have a lot of time that I have to make up for, a lot of time that I let my son suffer alone. However, I'm sure there are things that you have done or said even in this short time that you don't want to carry with you."

Sean looked down, "Well, Kyoko's okay. I've been giving her too tough of a time, but it doesn't excuse her," he argued.

Kuu nodded, "I'll talk with her about it. You know, I know this might sound obvious but Kuon had a period where he was just as defensive as you are, he wouldn't let anyone in. I still loved him and I think, if you'll let me call you another son, I'll love you too."

Sean stared at him with hope in his eyes and a weak smile, "Really? You'd do that? Even someone as angry as me."

"It's what being a father is, it's what being a parent is," Kuu told him. "I'll speak to Kyoko. I think she's just upset that she almost lost Kuon, but if you really care about being one of my sons then try to give her an easier time. If you treat her with the respect that she's asking you to, I have faith that she'll want to get to know you and she'll care about you."

Sean nodded. "Thanks, K—Dad" he tried to say and Kuu nodded.

"Any time," he saw something flash in Sean's eyes and then his eyes widened and Kuu saw him look at him with a sigh.

" **Hi, Dad"** he told him in his Californian accent and Kuu continued to smile.

" **Hey, Kuon. How are you feeling?"** he asked, **"Anything I can get for you?"**

" **Maybe something to eat,"** Kuon shrugged, **"Who was I just now?"**

" **You've been Sean for the past hour or just under an hour…something like that,"** Kuu replied before putting a hand on his son's shoulder and giving it a light and supportive squeeze, **"Nothing to worry about though. I think we're getting a better understanding of him and Kuon, if you want food you've come to the right person."**

Kuon nodded before watching his father, he was very glad that he had his parents support despite the alters that kept appearing. He knew that his loved ones would never treat him as a freak.

….

….

 _Kyoko didn't like this. First of all she didn't like being away from Kuon's side. Maybe it could be seen as her being clingy or too dependent on her husband, but she didn't want to leave him in a comatose state even for a second. What if he woke up and didn't understand why she wasn't there? Secondly, she didn't like how the president had insisted that she speak with a therapist because of his fear that she couldn't face the impacts of reality._

 _This was pointless. She was able to take care of herself and she didn't need to talk to anyone_ _especially_ _those who would bring up the subject of the possibility of Kuon passing away. She would deal with that if it happened, but it wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't_ _let_ _it happen._

" _Hi," the therapist smiled as she looked across at Kyoko and saw her tense position. "My name is Sachiko Tanagawa and I hope it will be comforting to know that I'm actually a therapist for celebrities. I have the highest privacy and confidentiality orders and I'm glad that I got to meet with you today."_

 _Kyoko looked down and nodded. She didn't want to be disrespectful but she also didn't want to be here. She wrapped her arms around herself._

" _So, Takarada-san has given me some information on why he wanted to set up this meeting between the two of us, but I'd like to know from you why we're here."_

 _Kyoko stared at her before looking down, "Kuon," she said before feeling the tears in her eyes._

" _So, you need to talk about your husband?" Sachiko asked as Kyoko looked away from her. "Everyone knows that Kuon Hizuri is a big star and everyone knows about the pla-"_

" _I want him awake," Kyoko whispered as she closed her eyes and shivered, "I want him here with me." She couldn't keep herself from breaking down and Sachiko reached out and passed her a packet of tissues. "I want Kuon," she whispered and Sachiko nodded._

 _Already they were making progress._

" _Is there one thing that you miss most?" she dared to ask as Kyoko dabbed at her eyes._

" _His smile, the way his whole face lights up when he smiles, his emerald eyes when he's happy," she said without even needing to think about it. She just missed that blinding smile that appeared whenever he was truly happy._

 **AN 2:**

Thank you to everyone who continues to support this story no matter which ways you chose to. Thank you to **AmbersAndEmerals, NoLifePrincessAlura, and Rashel Shiru,** for favoriting and/or following this story since the last chapter. Nobody reviewed last chapter so no special shout outs but I do love writing this regardless. I _do_ have to say that I love the username AmbersAndEmeralds though 😊


	9. Chapter 8 - Plan of Action

**AN:** Thank you for your patience on the update of this fic. I really hope that you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Eight – Plan of Action**

Kyoko looked down at the floor in Lory's office as the two of them sat together. She knew that the president felt that she and Kuon were part of his family because of his close friendship with Kuu, but Kyoko was still a little scared about how to sort this out. She knew the press. If they knew this story, that there were multiple personalities, there would be some people who would make an attempt to use it to their advantage.

They would get Sean to say something that no matter how much he tried, Kuon wouldn't be able to sweep under the carpet. They would choose Bryan and intimidate him just so that they could get a story unlike one that other people had. Kyoko looked down as she tried to think of the ideal way of helping her husband.

"So, you want to figure out how to disclose Kuon's personalities or hide them?" Lory asked, taking interest in Kyoko just sitting there and debating this inside her own head.

"I'd like to know how to help him," she told Lory who nodded his understanding. "How big a hit to his popularity would the truth be?"

Lory sighed, "Well, since it is close to the accident and we have a testimony that Kuon acted bravely, we could always try to play that side up, but the truth is that people are scared of mental illnesses. Do you think you know enough about Kuon's triggers to where we could just hide this or do you think it's best to get ahead of the problem."

Kyoko looked away, "I'm starting to learn," she told him. "It's going to take some more time though. There's nothing that I can do to assure you that I can control any of the personalities. Sometimes when I'm acting and I really like the character, it's hard to leave them but what Kuon is going through, that's something else entirely."

"I agree, "Lory nodded. "I think it's best if I speak to him about this. Now, I know that nobody expects him to start acting straight away but do you think that it is still something that he's interested in?"

"Acting?" she asked before thinking back on the physical injuries that Kuon had sustained. "Acting has always been important to him. It might be the thing that makes him Kuon."

Lory smiled a teasing smile as she said this and Kyoko stared at him.

"Is there something else that -" she started to ask and Lory leaned forwards.

"It's you who makes him Kuon," he said as Kyoko blushed slightly but then focused her attentions on what the next step would be for them.

…..

…..

Kyoko smiled weakly as she entered the apartment. She didn't want to deal with Sean after what she had decided with the president. She needed to see her husband and talk to Kuon. She needed for Kuon to tell her that he loved her. She couldn't deal with Sean trying to be a complete jerk to her.

She grinned when she saw Kuon and Kuu talking together in a very casual and very accepting manner. "Hi," she said as Kuon looked over to her and smiled.

"Everything go alright with the president?" he asked her and Kyoko nodded. She went over to him and then crouched down in front of him. Kuon stayed very still and quiet as she looked at him trying to make sure of who she was.

"Hi, Corn" she said before sliding her hand over his cheek and kissing his lips. "How was your day? Have you been out long?"

"Not that long, apparently Dad and Sean came to an understanding and an agreement. I think that Sean is going to be nicer to you," he said and Kyoko smiled. "I feel like I'm starting to come to terms with the fact that I don't get to use this body as my own property anymore," he said and Kyoko sat on the floor in front of him.

"Must be hard," she smiled, "Well, it's good that I get to come home to my husband," she commented feeling a little awkward that she had spent so much of the past two hours talking about him behind his back. The way that she and the president had discussed Kuon's condition was in the same manner that you might talk about a small child who can't control himself. It wasn't the way you should talk about your beloved husband.

"I'm glad that you come home," Kuon joked with her and then took a deep breath in. "You're the one who it must be hard on."

Kyoko shook her head, "No, my husband is alive and at home, not hard at all." Kyoko stood before heading to the kitchen. "I'm going to make us something to eat and you will be eating it, Kuon. I take it that Father already provided you with snacks," she grinned as Kuon looked up.

"I'm going to get fat, you know," he said as Kuu rolled his eyes.

"I truly believe that you inherited a Hizuri metabolism, you've just never used it properly," he teased his son before watching as Kyoko looked at Kuon a little painfully before retreating into the kitchen. Kuu stood and put a hand on Kuon's shoulder, "I'll be back, alright?" he said and went to find Kyoko looking through the fridge. "Trying to decide what to cook."

"Something like that," Kyoko smiled to him, "What do you think would be good?" she asked and Kuu hummed.

"He's getting better," he said as Kyoko nodded quickly. "He is, I can see it."

"I know that," Kyoko smiled, "and I think that Japan will come to understand that but the president feels that we have to be honest about Kuon's condition whilst we can still gain sympathy for him. Kuon did a heroic thing but parts of his brain became dislodged in him doing so," she looked down with a sigh. "After all he's been through in his life, it's a little…well you can see why he'd have problems with his identity."

"You're saying that living for so many years under a stage name wasn't healthy for him?" Kuu asked. "I have to agree with that. Still, he's my son. Despite what might seem as an unstable mental condition, I actually do care about him."

Kyoko turned to him shocked. She spent a few heartbeats just staring at him before she frowned in concentration, "Father, Kuon is my husband. Kuon is also the first man who has shown me love, shown me hope and protection unconditionally. I care about him more than anyone." She bowed her head, "I first loved him as Corn but I wasn't old enough to comprehend what love meant exactly. When I met him as Ren, I had my difficulties with his stubborn attitude but I learned to love him all over again and then when I found out he was Kuon and who Kuon was. Well, let's say that the fact that Kuon and I have so much in common has really strengthened our marriage."

Kyoko took out some beef, udon noodles, and vegetables as she decided to make a soup for them. "If you're thinking that I'm risking my career, my reputation by coming out and declaring my love for someone with a psychiatric illness then I couldn't care less. I love Kuon. He's _my_ husband and no matter what I'm here for him. If I have to choose a different career because of prejudice, Kuon is worth that. He's your son, aren't you afraid of the backlash?"

"I am, more for him than me though," Kuu said. "I just want him to be happy and I agree with Boss. Getting in front of the problem is best before someone abuses him or abuses one of his alters who doesn't know any better."

…..

…..

" _We've been making some great progress, Hizuri-san" Sachiko, Kyoko's therapist, said as she looked up from her notes to see Kyoko still in a position which showed how powerless she felt. "Have the doctors noticed any changes in Kuon's condition?"_

 _Kyoko shook her head, "He's still alive though. I can feel that he's still fighting, but no notable changes have happened," she bowed her head again and tried to stop a few tears from falling._

" _Hizuri-san, may I ask you a question regarding your husband and your relationship?" Sachiko asked and Kyoko looked up at her, unable to hide the way that her eyes were sparkling with the tears that were threatening to fall._

" _Okay," Kyoko shifted._

" _What would be your plan of action if he doesn't come out of this with a disability?" she asked and Kyoko's body tensed. "We've mainly been focusing on whether he lives or dies, but when someone is in a coma like this, a possible reason could be because of brain injury."_

 _Kyoko looked down, "Take care of him."_

" _You would take care of him even if it was a bad injury? Even if people around the two of you are suggesting an assisted living facility?"_

 _Kyoko nodded again. "It doesn't matter to me how much he's hurt, he's Kuon and he will always be Kuon. Even if it's a bit of a change at first, I don't care. I want Kuon alive and I would even quit my own job just to take care of him. Please don't underestimate the way that his love for me has led me to love him in ways I couldn't imagine before. I promise to keep him safe if I get another chance to be with him."_

" _And if the media decides to run stories?" Sachiko asked as Kyoko laughed bitterly._

" _I don't care about my reputation or career as long as they don't hurt him. I care about him and if his IQ has dropped then I don't want him to get hurt. I love him," Kyoko tried to explain as Sachiko nodded and took down a few more notes._

 **End Chapter Eight**

 **AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed that. Thank you to all the people who are supporting this fic and special shout out to my Chapter Seven reviewers: **Ashenvale, black neko hime, and NoLifePrincessAluras**


	10. Chapter 9 - Strong Men and Weak Men

**AN1:** Thank you for reading this fic, I hope you enjoy

 **Chapter Nine: Strong Men and Weak Men**

Kyoko couldn't keep herself from having a bad dream about what her life would be like if Kuon wasn't in it. She had dreamt that she was back at the hospital with him but she had arrived too late. They had pulled out the plug without giving her a choice on the matter. They were saying he was too unimportant to continue to have plugged in and that he should have known better than to board a plane. They were turning against him and she was losing him.

"Kuon," she whispered before reaching out for him. Her eyes widened when she realized that she couldn't touch him and her hand was grasping for something in mid-air. She sat up slowly, "Kuon?" she asked as she looked around and saw him looking out at the stars whilst sitting by the balcony to their bedroom.

She sat up quickly and picked up a blanket. She wrapped that one around herself before getting another one in case he needed it. "Hey, Corn" she said as she went to see what Kuon was looking at. She smiled to him and kissed his cheek as he finally woke up to the fact that she was there. "What are you looking for?" she asked as she turned to the sky. She knew that he sometimes had the depression wrap around him and it certainly looked as if that was what was happening to him in this moment.

"I don't know if I'm ready," he said as he looked down, his green eyes stuck on one spot of the floor.

"Ready?" Kyoko asked as she watched him, "Are you talking about the press release? I know it's intimidating but the president knows what he's doing and he wouldn't want for you to get hurt," she said and Kuon looked down guiltily.

"Does it hurt you?" Kuon asked as Kyoko tilted her head not sure where he was going with this question. She didn't know whether he was talking about the multiples that they had to deal with together or whether it was about a particular multiple or the fact that he had been involved in an accident (that last one was hurting her the most.)

"Could you elaborate on that a little bit, Kuon. I'm not really sure what you're asking," Kyoko said as she attempted to hold his hand and saw the guilt in his eyes. It was strange because she didn't think that there was anything that he should feel guilty about.

"I'm scared, Kyoko," he told her with his eyes locked onto the ground. "I hate to admit that to you, but I'm scared about who I am now and I'm scared of going out and looking at those cameras when I don't have control. I don't think I'm ready to do it just yet, but you're my wife and I know that I want to do it for you. You like me to be strong because if I'm strong it gives you somebody on which you can depend, but right now I'm having trouble with it."

Kyoko watched the love of her life as he struggled to admit that to her. It was true that she liked how mature he was, how protective he was, but she also loved his sweet side which took care of her and didn't judge her. It was kindness that she loved most about him, how he could be funny and talented and attractive, but inside he was really this sweet teenage boy who wouldn't want to harm a chicken.

"I've come to learn, Kuon, that we can never be brave if there isn't anything that we're afraid of." Kyoko smiled as Kuon finally made eye contact with her.

"So, you're not offended that you married someone who has fears? Who can't be your prince the –"

Kyoko looked insulted as she took his hand and pulled it to her lips, pressing soft kisses on the back of it. "Are you trying to piss me off, Kuon?" She asked with a weak smile. "I love you. You will always be my prince, my knight, my emperor and I'd prefer a prince that has fears and is human that some demi-god like Shoutaro," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Do you even know how many times you've helped me when I've been scared?" she asked as Kuon looked to her.

"It's not the same, I'm supposed to be the gu—" he saw Kyoko's eyes narrow as if her danger button had been pushed and he could hear the alarm sounding off in his head. "It's just not a manly thing to show weakness."

"Well that's some sexist BS created by the patriarchy," Kyoko said as she gave him a meaningful glance. "You might be an American, Kuon, and you might have to buy into whatever they say but not to me. I don't care what your nationality is or why you don't know the difference between dances and common Japanese sayings but if my husband, who I love more than anything, wants to show a bit of weakness then I am going to use my entire body as his support if need be. You trying not to be weak means you don't trust me."

Kuon's eyes widened, "What kind of nonsense is that?" he asked, "Of _course_ I trust you."

"Then let me help," Kyoko smiled to him. "I want my stubborn husband to let me in so that I can be a part of his healing process."

Kuon laughed at that and reached out to slip a hand over Kyoko's cheek so that he could kiss her, "Thank you," he said before looking into her eyes. "How long do we have before I have to tell Japan?" he asked as Kyoko hummed. She wasn't sure how long they _could_ leave it, but those weren't the important things to think about. What _was_ important was making sure that Kuon was strong enough to handle whatever came next.

"Did you want to go away somewhere?" she asked as Kuon blinked. "I mean, I don't want to go on a plane but we could take a trip. Board a train and go to Kyoto for a few days or even try and find a place here in Tokyo where we won't be found."

"We can stay here," Kuon smiled to her weakly. "Maybe I'd like some time to be alone with my wife," he said and Kyoko laughed.

"Sounds like a great vacation," she said as she smiled. "You can even cry if you want to, Kuon."

"I'm thinking about it," he smiled at her as Kyoko laughed at his joke. She was being honest though. If Kuon did start crying she definitely wouldn't laugh about it. She'd just try to be as strong for him as he always would be for her.

…..

…..

Kyoko woke up the next morning and smiled across at her husband, "Morning," she whispered as she came closer to him, snuggling closer to him and allowing herself to leave soft kisses on his shirt. She grinned as she looked up at him. "Hello, my gorgeous Kuon," she said before the man beside her rolled his eyes and took a deep inhale before letting it go.

" **Okay. I understand that you can't tell the difference so go ahead and be disappointed,** " he said as Kyoko sat up and then looked down trying to keep control over herself. She needed to give Sean another chance now that he was a part of Kuon and she had Kuu's word that he was going to try to be nicer to her.

" **I'm sorry, Sean."** Kyoko apologized speaking in English, " **Did I wake you?"**

Sean sighed and seemed to count to three before replying, **"No. You didn't. I was already awake, listen, I know that you want to be with Kuon but…I'm here now and until he comes back to reclaim this body I'll stay here but it doesn't mean that I have to bother you or nothing."**

Kyoko closed her eyes and counted as well, " **You're not bothering me. You're both two guys within one body. I really love acting."**

" **You should,"** Sean replied as Kyoko prepared herself to get scolded or insulted. She wasn't sure how much to assume that Sean had changed. " **You're really good at creating characters and I know that's how the two of you grew closer. I'm not really into acting."**

Kyoko's eyes lit up in surprise as she heard Sean praise her. Maybe he really was trying to turn over a new leaf and he _was_ in her husband's body. Wouldn't it help him out a lot if she tried to start over with Sean? " **Thank you. I can't assume that you're into acting but what do you like, Sean?"**

" **Music, video games,"** he shrugged, " **Probably a lot of dumb stuff that Kuon doesn't even think about. He's probably got some refined tastes that you prefer."**

Kyoko smiled, " **What kind of video games are you into? I don't have any of the systems, but I think that we can get one for you. Maybe if you wrote down a list of games for Kuon, next time he's out he'll get them for you. Even if you're all in one body, I'm sure that Kuon would want to help you as if you weren't."**

Sean stared at her before taking a pen and notepad as Kyoko passed it to him and started to write down some games that he was interested in playing. Kyoko knew that once she explained the situation to Kuon, he would definitely be getting the items that they needed sent over. The poor guy now had four people to take care of.

…..

…..

 _Kyoko sank into a chair beside her husband as she came to see him that day. She had just ended another round of therapy and they were trying to get her to think of her next steps once Kuon passed away. Nobody wanted to see her sitting at his bedside for years, but to Kyoko, the worse punishment was to act as if he had never been there._

" _So, any change today?" she asked him as she tried to hold back her tears since she knew he wasn't going to answer her. "Well, I've seen some new things happen that maybe you haven't," "What's that princess?" she asked as she imitated his voice, "What have you seen today?" "Well, I saw that you got named as the hottest guy in Japan again." "I don't think that's fair to all the Japanese nationals. Though do you think I earned it or do you think that guy should –" "Oh god, don't make me vomit. Don't mention his name again." "Okay, well I think they only see me as attractive because I'm with such an attractive woman." "I love you, Kuon" she said as she had the conversation by herself._

 _As she sat there with the magazine in front of her, she heard someone coughing at the door and looked up, she was surprised to see Maria standing there. "Oh, Maria-chan," Kyoko gave a weak smile._

" _Were you just pretending to have a conversation with Kuon?" she asked as tears threatened to fall and Kyoko paused awkwardly._

" _I miss him. I know that it's not really his voice and he's not really saying these things to me, but I miss him. Aren't I allowed to miss him?" she asked. She saw Maria start moving towards her with shaky legs and her eyes full of tears._

" _Can you pretend to be Kuon-nii and have a conversation with me?" Maria asked, "I miss him too."_

 _Kyoko hesitated but then nodded, she attempted to do an impression of her husband, "So, Maria-chan, what's troubling you today?"_

 **End Chapter Nine**

 **AN2:** Thank you to everyone who reads and supports this fic, it really does mean a lot to me. Special shout outs to the reviewers of Chapter Eight: **Ashenvale** and **Elixiria**

And I think I passed 750,000 words on my account 😊


	11. Chapter 10 - Attacks

**AN:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy

 **Chapter Ten :: Attacks**

Kyoko smiled as she held Kuon's hand as they entered LME. She knew that people around them were all whispering between themselves about how they had thought that he would have passed away and how thankful they were that he was alive. She leaned forwards to kiss his cheek and whispered, "I knew that the wheelchair wouldn't make a difference," she said before hugging him. "You holding in there okay?"

"Yes," Kuon said though Kyoko could detect a fear in him. She frowned but decided not to cause him any further pain by pointing it out. They were here today to talk with Yashiro in a neutral setting and figure out what was best for the four people in Kuon's mind. "Look, I'm not ready to face Japan."

"That's alright," Kyoko tried to remind him. She looked around the building, "Is it okay that we're here?" she asked, "I mean, does it make you nervous that we're surrounded by people because if it is then we can just leave and do this on another day."

"Kyoko," Kuon said as he took her hand. "After all of the sacrifices that you have made for me, I can brave being here. You never asked for four husbands."

"No," Kyoko shook her head, "I didn't, but if I had to choose between losing you and gaining more people inside that head of yours, you know which one I would pick every time. Besides, there are therapies which lead to you merging these personalities or them disappearing. There isn't a single procedure on earth that can bring someone back from the dead."

Kuon smiled weakly before they heard footsteps and Kuon looked up into the face of his friend and manager. "Hey," he smiled as Yashiro took him in.

"It's really great to see you without you being in a coma, Kuon," he said before gesturing for them to follow him. "Let's talk," he said as Kyoko placed a hand on Kuon's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. Has there ever been a time when you haven't trusted Yashiro?" Kyoko asked as Kuon laughed.

"Plenty," he said causing Yashiro to laugh as he heard that. Kyoko smiled as well but in her mind she was hoping that none of his alters would appear until they at least were in an office with a closed door. She knew that the next few months were going to be difficult, but she only needed to prove that she would remain faithful to her husband and stay beside him. The world didn't matter to her, but she had the feeling that it would to him.

…

…..

Yashiro sat down on one side of an office desk after moving aside one of the chairs from the other side. Kyoko gracefully sat down next to her husband and reached out for his hand, she brought it to her lips and gently kissing it hoping that he wouldn't feel too intimidated by this conversation. She didn't believe that it was Yashiro's intention to make him feel like an outcast.

"So," the manager said as he turned to his client, "I want to hear from you what's going on."

Kuon looked down, "I'm sure that somebody's told you, both Kyoko and the president know. I'm sure the president would have told you this information," he looked up at Yashiro and sighed knowing that his guess was right. He probably knew the president too well.

"Yes," Yashiro said honestly, "I have heard, but I want to hear it from you, Kuon. As much as Kyoko explained to the president your current situation, I do want to hear it from you. We owe you that much," he said as Kuon shifted.

"There are other people in my head and they sometimes attempt to take over my body," he said nervously as Yashiro saw that anxiety. Ren Tsuruga had never shown this much of the weaker side of humanity though he had often imagined he had thoughts just the same as everyone else.

"Do you have any suggestions as to our next move?" Yashiro asked. He didn't want to comment on this weakness. Taking what Kuon had been through into account, it really wasn't his right or position to judge.

"Meaning?" Kuon asked as Yashiro looked down not knowing how to really go into it without bringing up some unease in the man sitting in front of him.

"I mean," Yashiro said, "When you want Japan to know about this? How long before you want to go back to acting? Are there any known triggers?" Kuon took a shaky breath in before his mind started spiraling, he attempted to give a Tsuruga-san smile before all three of them heard laughter and the door open to have a young female singer and a middle aged male actor coming into the room.

Yashiro stared at them but seeing Kuon tense up, Kyoko stood up and walked over to them.

"Can't you read?" she asked with a fire burning behind her. "Although it's obvious that you're more interested in experiencing some physical activity here, there was a _sign_ on the door so don't think you have any right to eavesdrop on my husband. I don't care who you think you are or this substantial age difference between the two of you," she said as they both stared at her and the flames burning behind her. "I'm not a woman who cares about age differences in relationships. However, if you don't get out of this room right now then not only will you be dealing with me but with the president as well. You know how he feels about Kuon Hizuri," she said as the two looked at her and the singer started to cry.

"Uh, my apologies," the actor said, "We'll…we'll try for a different office."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and saw Yashiro's frown, "It's disgusting what some people will do," he said before looking to Kuon. "So, if we can get started with the preparati -" he paused, something about Kuon really didn't look right. "Kuon?"

The younger man wrapped his arms around himself, tears in his eyes. "People," he whispered as he shivered, "Bad people. Bad people want to hur-hurt me."

"Brian," Kyoko said as she sat down next to him and looked at him concerned. "Is that you?" she asked and he nodded. "Hey, Brian, what did we talk about before? I told you you can trust me. You believe that right?"

"Y-Yes," Brian said shakily, "I can…I can trust Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko looked at Yashiro who was studying Kuon but had so much compassion in his eyes. "This is my friend, Yashiro Yukihito," she said. "Yashiro, this is Brian."

Yashiro stood and walked over to the man in the wheelchair and smiled, he held out his hand and then in a very calm way said to him, "Hello, Brian. It's nice to meet you."

"Umm…Uh, ye-yeah," Brian nodded as he reached out to shake Yashiro's hand and Kyoko placed a hand on his shoulder for support. "It's ni-nice to meet you. I haven't been – been bad right?" he asked and Yashiro shook his head.

"No, you haven't. Do you know about Kuon?" he asked and Brian nodded before he looked at Kyoko. "Well, Kuon is a good friend of mine."

"Th-then you're mad at me?" Brian asked with wide eyes, "B-because I…I stole…"

"I don't think you stole," Yashiro smiled as he looked at Brian supportively. "This must be a strange situation for you. I hope that I can help you navigate it."

Brian looked at Kyoko, "He doe-doesn't seem bad," he said and Kyoko nodded.

"Yashiro is such a good person, Brian" she said to him. "He really does want to do his best to help," she looked at Yashiro and sighed. "I don't want to pressure Kuon to speak in front of an audience. I don't want Brian to get hurt, even younger Kuon could get hurt," she said as Brian let his head rest on her shoulder.

"I understand. We'll try and mask this," Yashiro gestured to Brian, "as much as possible." Yashiro returned to his seat and looked Brian in the eyes, "However, Brian, please understand that if something bad _does_ happen, there are many people who do want to help you and many who are concerned about you being okay. Trust me, there are many people who would hate to see you get hurt."

Brian nodded and took a few deep breaths in and out before his eyes changed again and he sat up.

"I was gone there again, wasn't I?" Kuon asked as he turned to Kyoko. He looked at Yashiro, "I really hope that Sean didn't piss you off. It seems to be his special talent."

"It was Brian this time," Kyoko told him as she took his hand again. She looked to Yashiro who was smiling weakly, his eyes showing his sadness for the situation that the young couple found themselves in.

"Please let me know if there's anything that I can do for either of you during this time," Yashiro told them. "Kuon, I don't think we should let the media learn about this just yet. I want to form a support base for you. I know that the president, myself, and Kyoko are on board and…his parents?" Yashiro asked as he looked at Kyoko.

"His parents are the most loving and supportive parents that I have ever met. They're concerned about him getting attacked by the hyenas that the media can be as much as we are," she attempted to convince him. "I don't think that Moko would judge him either. Can't we just focus on how good it is to have him alive?"

"We can distract the media with that for a while, but you know as well as I how vicious those vultures can be," Yashiro said with a bad taste in his mouth. However, finally meeting one of Kuon's alters gave him more understanding for this. At the same time he knew that there was no way of Kuon feeling confident enough to approach the media, not yet anyway.

…

…

 _Kyoko stormed into the president's office despite not making an appointment with him beforehand. She was happy when she knew that instead of an important meeting, she was just disturbing his romance games. Somehow, the intensity of which she had stormed in here had made it so that nobody could touch her._

" _How did this get out?" she asked as she threw a tabloid paper onto the table next to the president. He looked at it before studying the title again._ _Should Kyoko Hizuri be opening herself up to romance again?_ _Kyoko stared at the president as she looked over the title. "I am faithful to Kuon, he's not even dead yet and even if he does, I might not allow myself to fall in love again."_

" _Kyoko, I didn't know this was happening," Lory frowned deeply. How did he not know what was happening? He had informants right or wasn't anyone other than Kyoko seeing these things. No. Somebody should have told him before it reached this point. "I know that you are faithful to Kuon."_

" _Do you? I don't want Japan talking about how I'm going to leave my husband. I've had so many people wanting me to sign a DNR and I have faith in him. He's going to pull through and he's going to wake up," Kyoko said. She felt tears in her eyes, "Or do you have as little faith in me as these people who say he might have a mental or psychological condition."_

" _And if he does?" Lory tested her as Kyoko glared at him._

" _He's my husband. I love him with all of my heart. What do you think I would do?" Kyoko asked as Lory hummed._

" _That's what I'm asking. I have a feeling that you would -"_

" _Of course, I'd take care of him." Kyoko said, "You have no idea what he's done for me. He's helped me as Ren and as Kuon. He helped me even when he thought that I disliked him. He's given up so much to me. I don't care about the damage as long as he's alive. I love him."_

 _Lory looked at her, "I'll have the papers pulled," he said as Kyoko rolled her eyes._

" _That'll do a lot of good with people thinking that I'm going to leave him. No man can ever replace him," she argued as Lory sighed._

" _Prove it to them then, but don't do something against your own heart," he advised her as Kyoko stood with her fists by her side, trying her hardest not to cry._

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **AN2:** Thank you so much to all of the people who read and support this fic, it means a lot to me. Special shoutouts to the reviewers of chapter 9: **Ashenvale, brennakai, Guest, PaulaGaTo**


	12. Chapter 11 - Sexual Relationships

**AN:** Please enjoy 😊 Unfortunately I couldn't get to this fic last week with my updates and it is pretty short, but there's a lot of good information and scenes in this so I really hope you enjoy it. Also wow, it's been so much longer than I thought since the last update, thank you so so much for your patience.

 **Chapter Eleven – Sexual Relationships**

Kyoko was waiting in Kuon's therapist's private waiting room. Kyoko had attempted to persuade Kuon to go and see the therapist that she had been seeing but both Kuon and her therapist had said it was a conflict of interest. However, all Kyoko wanted was for Kuon to receive the care that he deserved. As she saw the door open, Kyoko looked to her husband and then realized that this wasn't her husband who was sitting in the wheelchair.

"Kyoko," Sean said quickly, "I need to talk to you before you set up another appointment."

Kyoko blinked and nodded not knowing why he was talking this way so that the therapist couldn't hear. She wondered whether it had to do with confidentiality, but something about the way that Sean was speaking made it seem much worse. The situation's complicated nature was also shown in how it was Sean there and not Kuon.

"May I speak with…Sean before we book another appointment," she said thinking that the therapist, if they were any good at their job, would realize that it wasn't Kuon there but an alter. The therapist nodded and stood back so Kyoko wheeled Sean over to the other side of the room.

"If you're going to tell me that you were an asshole to her, I can say that I'm not surprised," she sighed as Sean gave her a quick glare before sighing and shook his head.

"Look, if I wanted to screw with you some more I wouldn't be saying this," he told her knowing it was useless to have a preference in languages since this woman spoke both. "That woman knows about the fifth guy and she is…well she wants to screw him."

Kyoko paled at that. First of all, had Sean just told her that there was someone else and that he was aware that there was someone else? Second, was this therapist manipulating her husband because she wanted to get under the sheets with him?

"What's the…can you tell me anything about this new guy, Sean?" Kyoko asked with a tilt of her head.

Sean sighed, "Ren Tsuruga, but seriously, don't book another appointment or book it and cancel the hell out of it. Look, I know that you have your issues with sleeping with me because of your messed up backwards logic, but tell me right now if you'd prefer that I slept with you or that woman slept with one of us?"

"Thanks, Sean," Kyoko said as she kissed his forehead before looking up at the therapist, "I'd like for Kuon to be the one to book the appointment so is it alright if I have him call you?" she asked and the therapist froze.

"What?" she asked and Kyoko took another breath in.

"My husband, Kuon Hizuri, will be making the appointment. Sean isn't the main personality in this body and he has just informed me that he would feel more comfortable with _Kuon_ making the appointment," Kyoko said trying not to show any anger on her face. She'd look out for another therapist or she'd - "I wanted to ask you something about your practices," Kyoko took a step forward, "Just a very simple question."

"Alright," the therapist nodded.

"Would I be allowed to sit in there with him? I have read about it and I think that Kuon would feel a little more comfortable with me there holding his hand so to speak," Kyoko closed her eyes and relaxed her breathing so that she could push her anger at this woman aside. Sean had been an asshole in the past, but the little good he had done here seemed honest and it was worth relying on it.

"I think that Kuon's capable of…" the therapist said and Kyoko frowned before her eyes widened.

"You told my husband to provide a list of his known alters, didn't you?" Kyoko asked and the therapist nodded, "One of his alters is a minor and so when he is out I am his acting guardian and have a right to be in there with him. In my husband's condition, I need to be there the whole time in case he comes out." Kyoko looked over to Sean who gave her a subtle thumbs-up. "Kuon will call you about the next appointment," she said before going over to Sean and leaving with him.

Once they were by the car, Kyoko crouched down in front of Sean and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you so much, Sean," she said as she held him. "I really owe you for that."

Kyoko felt Kuon's body shift a little and it felt different in her arms so she pulled back. She smiled as she recognized the expression on his face instantly. "Hi, my sweet Corn. I've heard that it was a very busy therapy session today."

"Who told you that?" Kuon asked. He looked at her smiling face but it wasn't a relieved smile, "So it wasn't -"

"I should have known all the good that Sean had inside of him since he is you," Kyoko grinned before hugging him leaving Kuon with a confused expression on his face.

….

….

After they had gone home and Kyoko had managed to tell Kuon everything that Sean had told her, she was surprised to just see Kuon looking ahead of him obviously concentrating on it. Kyoko knelt in front of the wheelchair. She shouldn't make an attempt to distract him but she was wondering what his thoughts were.

"Kyoko," he finally said as she looked up with her attention on him, "When the alters are around, what is your relationship with them?"

Kyoko blinked confused as she studied his face. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, "We get along well if that's what you mean."

"Well, when you say you get along well do you mean that you'd sleep with one of them?" he asked her and saw Kyoko's face turn red with anger as tears filled her eyes and she reached out to slap him across the face. She took a step back after she saw the red mark on his face and looked at her hand. Maybe she reacted too quickly but that question hurt her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "but you should be sorry too for asking that question, Kuon." She looked down as her breath seemed to catch in her throat. "Of course, I don't sleep with them. I sometimes share the bed with them but it's impossible not to. If I kicked them out, there's no guarantee that it wouldn't be you who found yourself sleeping on the couch so I share a bed with them but I don't want a romantic relationship with them."

"But you're attracted to them?" Kuon asked her and Kyoko laughed bitterly.

"Only as much as I'm attracted to Cain Heel," she said sharply. "I am attracted to them but only to the point of knowing that you're inside all of them. Kuon, how could you -"

"If you wanted to, there'd be no problem in it," Kuon attempted to argue with her and Kyoko frowned. She held back from hitting him but gave him a rather hurtful glare. "I'm just saying I wouldn't remember and it's the same body that we all share."

"It's great to know that you Americans care so much about the physical," Kyoko said bitterly before looking away. She tried her hardest not to cry. "I am loyal and faithful to my _husband_ , nobody can replace him. I am in love with Kuon Hizuri. I have to have good relationships with your alters because if I don't then I don't get to be with you," she told him before pointing a finger at him. "I'll accept your apology when you're ready to give it and I only do that because I'm so damn in love with you."

Kuon sighed and wheeled himself over to her, he reached out for her hand and then said with so much honesty in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Kyoko." He brought her hand to his lips. "I'm really sorry, princess. I was careless and I spoke without thinking. Are you alright?"

Kyoko nodded and looked down, she went over to him and sat down on his lap as he held her close to him. "I'm friends with your alters, but I'm only your wife," she said to him. "I hope to have good friendships with them, but I don't feel the love to them as I do to you."

"Even if I can be a jerk sometimes?" Kuon asked her and Kyoko laughed softly.

"Even when you're a bigger jerk than Sean, absolutely," Kyoko told him as she closed her eyes. It always felt the best to her when she was at Kuon's side.

…

…

 _Kyoko looked blankly at the bed that they shared. She didn't know what to do because every time she did look at it, she felt him beside her. She felt him gently help her to sit down and then how he let her take his clothes off of him. She remembered how he would take her own clothes off with her and allowed her full control of the speed and what they were doing. She remembered kissing him until she could swear her lips were getting bruised. She could remember when the media started reporting about his scarves to hide the hickeys on her skin._

 _Most of all, she remembered the love that they had shared in their hearts and how she had felt beautiful since he saw her as beautiful._

 _However, with him on life support at the hospital and her unable to even fathom ever saying that it would be alright not to not resuscitate him, she stood here. She stood facing a bed that she had been taking restless sleep in. She was facing somewhere without his warmth and the inhale and exhale of his breath._

 _They had planned to buy new sheets together. She knew that, unless she wanted something completely outrageous, Kuon was always lenient when she asked him to get things. That's why the grey sheets that they had now had prints with crowns on them in other greys so that you could only see it when you got in close. Now she would either have to wait and be haunted by the sheets that he was never on top of anymore or she would have to pick a new set by herself._

 _No. She'd stick with these ones just a little while longer._

 _If she could do anything to keep him alive then she would even something as simple as not replacing bed sheets._

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **Thank you for Reading**

 **Special thank you to reviewers of Chapter 10**

black neko hime, brennakai, PaulaGaTo


	13. Chapter 12 - Opportunity for Abuse

**AN:** Thank you for choosing to read. If you're wondering about slower updates, it's because of two things. First, school just started and I'm working 26 hours a week not including lunch or getting to and from work. Second, I tend to not be able to write if I'm not reading books (usually comic books) and I haven't been doing much of that recently. Well, enjoy.

 **Chapter Twelve – Opportunity for Abuse**

It was time to sort out the press briefings and that was scary to both of the Hizuris. Kyoko was satisfied enough that Kuon was alive and back in her life, but apparently the media needed to know more about their situation. The tabloids had even been pushed so far that they were making up rumors about Kuon and someone even said that he was in hiding because he caused the plane crash. Kuon would never do that.

Kyoko had phoned earlier to see when the two of them could talk to the president but the girls at the front desk were talking about how he was still in a meeting. That frustrated the young woman. Her husband was ill and not just physically. The president _knew_ about this illness. Kyoko also knew the fear that her husband tried hard to conceal about how he was afraid to be out in public around people.

This was just annoying to her.

"Can't you just tell him that _Kuon_ wants to see him. You _know_ who the two of us are and you should know how important the Hizuri family is to Takarada-san." Kyoko looked down at her phone and sighed, maybe she should send him a text. She walked over to her husband who was reading over a magazine focusing on the acting world. She squatted down in front of him.

"Sweetheart," she said gently as she took his hand lovingly, "Are you going to be okay if I step away for a moment?" she asked and Kuon laughed with a weak smile.

"I'm not a child, well most of my personalities aren't," he attempted to joke. "I'll be just fine."

"Okay," Kyoko nodded hesitantly. "I shouldn't worry so much," she admitted to him and looked away. "Kuon, if at any point you feel uncomfortable and you feel as if it would be better for me to come back then please text me. Should I leave a note in case Brian comes out," she whispered to him. "Sean can take care of himself, but…"

"It'll be okay. I'll be okay," Kuon squeezed her hand as he tried to reassure her of that.

Kyoko kissed his cheek and then nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said. She didn't mean to treat him like a little kid who couldn't take care of himself. Her husband was not only strong but he was very resourceful as well. Under normal circumstances, there was nobody in Kyoko's mind who was more capable than Kuon, but the thing was that they _weren't_ under "normal" circumstances at present.

Kyoko stepped away and immediately looked at her phone. She would return after no longer than ten minutes. _That_ should be enough time.

She didn't know that someone had just barged his way into the agency looking for her.

…..

…..

Kuon glared up as he saw Sho standing in front of him. He was the _last_ person who he had wanted to see and it showed in his eyes. "Fuwa," he nodded before raising an eyebrow. "What can I owe to this displeasure?" he asked and Shou smiled.

"I've come to collect Kyoko," he said and Kuon laughed amused by this.

"You've come to _collect_ her?" he asked before his expression turned into one of baffled amusement, "Are you serious? I was involved in a plane crash, it's not as if I'm a vegetable or something and even if I was, there's no guarantee that you and Kyoko would _ever_ get together."

"You may think that but when the news comes out about how lacking doctor-patient confidentiality is," Shou mocked him before kicking back the wheelchair causing Kuon to turn the brakes on and glare up at his rival.

"I've handled a spinning car, do you really think I'm helpless?" Kuon challenged him. He didn't want to say anything about the comment that Shou had made concerning the doctors. They wouldn't have said anything. They were too concerned with their jobs, fifteen minutes of fame wasn't worth this.

"No. I don't, but I do think that there is somebody up in your head who is," Sho smirked as he said this loud enough for those close by to hear. He saw Kuon's eyes widen for a split second before he managed to turn his face to a neutral.

"I don't know what you mean by that," he said as he started to hear the whispers and inside he felt himself shiver and start to shake as if losing control. On the outside he was fine.

"I'm of course talking about your multiple personalities," Sho said as Kuon heard the voices and whispers all around him. He tried to stay strong but it was as if his mind was going fuzzy. He placed two fingers on his forehead and attempted to control his breaths. He didn't want to break. He didn't want to black out and change and prove Fuwa right. He just had to calm himself until Kyoko came back.

"So, I can see I'm right," Sho smirked as the gossiping bystanders started to get louder and louder in Kuon's head. He felt as if his eyes closed and he fell into the darkness.

"There's nothing to see here," Yashiro called out as he stood between Sho and whoever was in that wheelchair. He gave a look that made ice cold sparks appear in the air as he studied the people around them. "If you want to hear the full story and if you have _any_ respect for Kuon, you will leave now," he warned them before turning back to Fuwa. "What are you doing here? Not enough work at your own agency that you had to come here. LME doesn't take scum like you," he said as he noticed the sound of heavy breaths.

The man behind him was not the proper Kuon, he knew that much.

Shou tried to push Yashiro aside but he stood firm in his position. "So, this is the job of a manager at this company. Protecting the weak and sickly?" he asked and Yashiro's glare narrowed.

"It should be but I'm Kuon's friend or don't you know what friendship tastes like? I'm sure that the only taste in _your_ mouth is the bitter aftertaste of rejection. I'm surprised your manager hasn't been able to get you enough work that you came here alone," Yashiro said as he stood up for his close friend.

"It's funny that your career is going to get dragged down by a person who doesn't even know who he is," Shou said coldly and Yashiro raised an eyebrow.

"Whether my career goes down because _friendship_ matters more to me is none of your business or maybe I should let my career crash like yours. Not enough work to fill your day. You do know that Kyoko is far too good for you. She once relied on revenge to motivate her but then found that there is an enjoyment in living your life. It's shown in how much better she is as a talent then -" Yashiro said as Kyoko looked at the two of them.

"What do you want?" she asked Shou.

"I came here to talk to you," Shou replied and Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"How blessed I am for that," she told him before hearing Kuon's breaths and noticing the painful anxiety that was coating his expression. "Fine. We'll talk over here," she yanked Sho by the shoulder before looking back at Yashiro nervously. She smiled as she saw the man nod and turn back to his friend.

"So," Kyoko said as they got to an empty area, "What is it?"

"My mother wants to visit you," Shou said, "She said that all she's been getting is voice mails from you. You must be sooo big in showbusiness now, it's a shame that I don't see your name anywhere. What _have_ you been working on recently."

"It's none of your business," Kyoko looked away. "You wouldn't understand either, it's not as if you've been in love before."

Shou paused, "I've been in love,"

"Not really," Kyoko said. "I pity you. You will obviously never have a bond with anyone of the type that Kuon and I have with each other. So spit it out, she wants to see me and she's been phoning me. Okay. I'll phone her back, thanks for the message," she said with a role of her eyes.

"You're going to continue to be with him?" Shou asked, "With all of them."

"Of course," Kyoko nodded, "and let me tell you this, every single one of them is better than you will ever be." She walked back to her husband and their good friend.

…..

…..

Once Kyoko had left, Yashiro immediately looked back at the man in the wheelchair. He knew this wasn't Kuon. He also knew that this man needed comforting. "Hi," he smiled to the man in the wheelchair. "It's Brian, right?" he asked with a kind and calming tone. He saw the man nod nervously. "Do you remember that we met before?"

"Yes," Brian nodded, "You're his good friend. You try to protect him."

"Exactly, but I thought we could be friends as well. I'd like that a lot," he said as Brian looked down. "Would that be possible?"

"Ye-Ye-Yes," Brian nodded as he stuttered.

Yashiro tried hard not to show the sadness and compassion on his face. Brian was so different from Kuon and very different from Ren. It was as if he was seeing Kuon's traits backwards and things that were not so prominent for Kuon were brought out in Brian.

"Good, then we're friends," he said as he found a chair and pulled it up beside him. "How have things been for you lately?"

"K-Ky-Kyoko's very k-kind" Brian commented and Yashiro nodded.

"She is. Her kindness and compassion is one of the things that people note as her best asset. I think her guts are also in that and then of course her work ethic. There's a lot about Kyoko that Kuon was attracted to and I believe a lot that Kyoko loves about Kuon," Yashiro commented as he tried to get Brian calm again.

"An-and th-that blond?" he pointed to Sho and Yashiro rolled his eyes.

"A nightmare, I'm afraid. He's a part of her past that has stuck himself to her without consideration of her feelings. I hope one day that she is strong enough to escape from him forever," Yashiro said and Brian looked at him nervously.

"She doesn't l-love him, right?" he asked and Yashiro shook his head.

"Fortunately for everyone's sake, no. She loves Kuon and knowing Kyoko, there is love for you as well in her heart," he watched as Kyoko approached them and gazed down at Brian before hugging him close.

"Hi," she said as she pulled back.

"Brian and I were just discussing who Sho is," Yashiro tried to explain so that Kyoko would be aware of who she was talking to.

"Well, he's an idiot," Kyoko said before looking at Yashiro. "Thank you for taking care of him like that, I really owe you."

Yashiro shook his head, "I will always stand up for my friends," he told her and Kyoko smiled happily. She just hoped that the Fuwas would be as accepting of Kuon as Yashiro was. She would never stop feeling such gratitude towards the manager.

…..

…..

 _Kyoko looked up exhaustedly at her husband's manager as he approached her. "Yashiro-san," she said weakly before feeling the tears in her eyes. "Please don't speak. I don't want to hear another person in my life telling me that I'm living a hopeless situation. I want Kuon to wake up. I'm not giving up on him. Money doesn't matter like he does."_

" _I wasn't going to say that," Yashiro said as he sat down beside Kyoko. "I was going to say that Kuon has never given up on anything. I know what could have happened and I know what still can but the fact that Kuon is still fighting shows that he's not giving up."_

 _Kyoko blinked, "That's what Kuu and Julie are telling me."_

" _Let him fight for at least a little longer," Yashiro suggested. "I will stake my career on it."_

" _So you really believe -" Kyoko asked with a smile._

" _I haven't taken another client on, have I?" Yashiro asked her. "I know that he'll make it and don't let the media tell you differently," he said as Kyoko smiled in appreciation of this man. He was always looking out for the best not only for Kuon but for both of them._

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **Thank you for reading. I'd love any reviews you'd be willing to give**

 **Thank you reviewers Chapter Eleven**

Black neko hime, brennakia, Kris, paulagato


	14. Chapter 13 - Terrible People

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for your patience with the update.

 **Chapter Thirteen – Terrible People**

Shoko watched Sho at his interview with some concern. He had been to see Kyoko because of something she had learned to do with Kuon Hizuri's condition. Usually, Sho didn't want to be bothered by things of that nature but this made him suspiciously happy. He was trying to advertise his new single on a morning talk show with some celebrities from Akitoki. Due to how loved he was by the president, this should go fine but Shoko was still worried about it.

"So, Sho-kun" Yuna, one of the talk show hosts smiled as she looked over at their guest, "How are you doing today? We've both heard," she gestured to her co-host Kasumi, "your new single and it's amazing. Any new information you have to share with us."

"Very happy," Sho said with a smug satisfaction and Shoko looked very worried about it.

"Well, we're so happy that we get to spend the morning with you," Kasumi grinned as she gestured to Sho. "You've been performing for such a long time and you always bring a new life to your songs that other people try to live up to. What tips can you give to those in our audience who inspire to be musicians?"

"Always make note of your enemy's weaknesses," Sho said smugly as the two women looked between one another and then turned their attention back to the singer. "I heard about a top celebrity who had a mental disor-"

"As much as our viewers might be interested in that," Yuna said quickly. "We're not focusing on them today. We want to focus on you. Don't you like being recognized for your achievements?"

"Well there is only one Sho Fuwa," Sho smile before looking down, "There's enough Kuon Hizuri for you to rip apart though."

"I love Hizuri-san," Kasumi smiled happily, "Well, maybe if we get him as a guest we'll be able to ask him what you mean. As for now, we are really hoping that we can talk about all of your achievements."

"He has multiple personalities," Sho said and Yuna looked at him weakly before Kasumi stood up but then quickly sat back down again.

"You should keep away from vicious rumors, gossiping can give negative opinions to a lot of our viewers," Kasumi said with a pout before Yuna saw Sho grab medical documents out of his pocket in order to prove it.

"If you look here -" he said and Kasumi stood up again.

"I'm sorry, Yuna," she apologized with a deep bow, "I can't sit around and do this. I thought that you had a lot of talent," Kasumi told Sho, "but you're a despicable person if you do something like this. Kuon Hizuri was in a coma after he was in a plane crash where many people died. He put his life in danger when he rescued two children. Maybe that caused him to have an accident where his brain was injured but so what, he's alive, that's the main thing."

Kasumi apologized again, bowed to the cameras and then walked off the stage as she left Yuna there with an open jaw as she tried to get back to the live interview.

"Uh…your new single, let's hear about your new single," Yuna said hesitantly as she tried to focus on her job. She hadn't expected for this to be broadcast but she didn't want to talk about it. Kuon Hizuri nearly died, anything was better than death.

…..

…..

Kuon stared at the TV screen trying his hardest not to break down into a multiple. It had been someone who had texted Yashiro about this and Yashiro had contacted Kyoko who had hoped for better but had been expecting this from her childhood friend. She looked across at Kuon and held his hand.

"If you need to break then please do it," she looked up at Yashiro who was frowning at the footage that had been shown. He had had absolutely no right to do that to him and apparently Kuu and Lory had spoken about how there would definitely be repercussions. The strange things was that people weren't supportive of Sho but they were supportive of Kuon because of one important thing.

He had lived when others had died.

So what if he had multiple personalities or other alters, he was alive and he could have very easily just be a tombstone at this time. Of course, these people who were saying that they supported him and his actions. These were people who hadn't met the alters and whether Brian or Sean or younger Kuon was going to make a difference had to be seen.

What Kyoko worried about most though was Kuon and how he was internalizing this. She would be ready to take care of him if he needed to let go of all of this.

"Wow, some people were born without manners," she heard, what she had come to learn as being, Sean's voice as he looked at the TV in disgust. "I mean, seriously, I'm glad that I had at least some awareness during that disaster. Don't worry, Kuon is starting to see things too," he told her before shaking his head. "Whole country is turning to crap."

"Excuse me?" Kyoko asked though she managed to hide a small smile. "Sean, this isn't a laughing matter. He tried to destroy-"

"but did he though," Sean smirked, "I mean, Kuon and Ren are probably going to be nervous wrecks but this guy just turned himself into an idiot on live TV. Look, I know that I'm a snide and manipulative asshole who could debatably be called a creep but even I haven't sunk down that low. I mean, he's showing his true colors now in a way that you can't hide from this small self-involved country."

Yashiro looked between them. So, this was the asshole form of Kuon that Kyoko had told him about. He seemed a decent guy though Yashiro had definitely seen the same cockiness through all his years of being manager to him. He walked over to Sean and held out his hand, "Yukihito Yashiro. Nice to meet you."

"Wow…" Sean smiled, "So, the nerds in this country really do look different," he winked to Kyoko as Yashiro took a step back from him. Sean stared down, "Sorry, I've been trying to work on my callous asshole behavior. It's hard work when you're surrounded by people of a lower intelligen-"

Kyoko hummed and Sean looked down.

"Okay, I didn't mean you, but obviously look at him. He's a walking bag of crap," Sean continued to insult Shou and Yashiro hummed as he took his seat again. So this was the rebellious part of Kuon who enjoyed speaking his mind.

"Yashiro, please don't give Sean's words too much weight. He's probably Kuon's most frequent alter. Maybe it was because Ren tried to keep all of these thoughts inside and they got too much for him and now we have Sean," Kyoko tried to explain as Yashiro smiled at that explanation.

"Sean, are you interested in acting?" Yashiro asked wondering if he could work with him but Sean shrugged.

"I don't know how long I'm here. Don't want to get committed to a role. I think that Street Fighter is more worthy of my attention than -"

"I'm not up for playing that game right now," Kyoko told him before seeing Sean roll his wheelchair out and pick up a copy of Mario Racing. Kyoko smiled happily as she looked at the game before looking over at Yashiro. "Sean knows how much I love Peach-Hime," she told him and Yashiro sighed.

"You have a third controller?" he asked as he looked around for a pair of gloves. This incident was an extremely important thing to discuss but it was most likely better to table it so that they could ask Kuon's opinion. Maybe playing a racing game would get their mind away from all of this. In addition, that green dinosaur, well, Yashiro had always thought him as cute.

…..

…

After a few races, Kuon's anger had calmed down enough that Sean had slipped into the background and Kuon placed the video game controller to the side of him. He smiled at his wife and manager as he managed to relax. "I guess Sean needed to blow off some steam," he said as Kyoko grabbed his hand and ran a thumb over the back of it.

Kuon turned his attention to his manager, "How bad is it?" he had to ask and Yashiro thought about it.

"Actually, most people are factoring this in with the idea that you could have died. I think if we manage to speak on recorded camera and edit things out if they go badly, then we can talk about your recovery and get a lot of sympathy from the public. I wouldn't go for a live show though because -"

"Agreed," Kuon nodded as he cut him off and Yashiro took off his second pair of gloves. "Yashiro, thank you, really. I know that this must not be an easy thing for either of you. I'm extremely grateful that you've chosen to stand beside me."

"Of course, what are friends for?" he asked and Kyoko smiled.

"Absolutely we will. We really do love and care about you, Kuon. You'd do the same for either of us wouldn't you?"

"Definitely," Kuon nodded before gesturing to Yashiro, "Though what kind of alters he'd have would be very interesting," he said as Yashiro looked away with a hum. He didn't want to say it out loud but he was very glad he wasn't in Kuon's condition.

…

…..

 _Kyoko looked down at the book before her, she had been able to find many articles about Kuon and had been either putting them in a scrapbook or she had been inserting them into plastic wallets in a binder. She didn't want to think of this as historical records but she liked how much she could think about her husband. She wanted him to be better more than anything. If he were able to hold her again and tell her how loved she was then this pain would disappear._

 _As she sat in one of the spare LME offices with her project, she saw Maria approach her with a few candles and a wax figure doll._

" _Big sis," she said as she looked at Kyoko. Kyoko had gotten thinner without her husband, she didn't have her bright energy anymore, and she looked tired all the time. It was as if she were going to disappear if Kuon died and Maria did not want to see that. "I thought we could do a new enchantment I learned."_

 _Kyoko looked at her with a smile. "Sure, Maria," she nodded as she moved her work away from in front of her. She saw the figure that Maria had given her and it reminded her of how Maria had wanted to connect with her father so many years ago._

" _We're going to bring big brother Kuon back to life," Maria grinned innocently and Kyoko looked down._

" _How about we focus on bringing him back from his coma?" she asked. She didn't want to admit what everyone was telling her. Being in a coma for this long was rare and there were a lot of people who when they did wake up were brain dead. That might scare her more. Seeing Kuon being…not Kuon._

 **End of Chapter Thirteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Twelve**

Brennakai, Crazy4Animation, Kris, PaulaGaTo


	15. Chapter 14 - A Stupid Man

**AN:** This was a scenario that I believe over half the reviewers asked for so I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Fourteen – A Stupid Man**

Since the news had broken over Kuon having different people in his head, the president had wanted to see them immediately. Both Yashiro and Kyoko knew that this was difficult for Kuon and he was scared. In fact, due to the pressure, Kyoko was on guard for Bryan at any time he wanted to come out. She knew that he would need some calming down because he definitely wasn't the confident one of Kuon's personalities, but he was a good person. They all were.

Kyoko smiled to her husband as she got his wheelchair from the back of the car and helped him into it. She crouched down opposite him and placed a hand to his cheek, "Are you okay? We can turn around and head home any time that you like," she said and Kuon sighed and closed his eyes. He pinched his nose as if he had a headache.

"It's fine, Kyoko," he smiled to her, "Let's just find out what the president wants us to do."

Kyoko sighed and kissed his forehead, "I love you so much," she attempted to remind him and Kuon opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"How much of him do you love?" Sho asked bitterly as he gave a condescending look to Kuon, "One-Fifth, One-Sixteenth, how many people are there?" he asked and Kyoko turned. She expected Kuon to just keep his cool and ignore Fuwa but as she heard the laughter behind her she knew who to expect.

"Wow, I didn't know a guy like you could do arithmetic," Sean smiled with a superior grin. He slow clapped for the other blond, "Congratulations. I am very impressed."

"Huh?" Shou asked and looked at the wheelchair-bound man. "What are you talking about, Hizuri?" he asked, "I know your secret."

"Oh and I know yours too," Sean said. "I mean, you act as if you're king of the world but you are scared by your own name. I mean, to have such a phobia, it must mean that you're in constant denial of your own insufficiencies," Sean gave a look to Sho's pants and then looked up. "Oh, my mistake, your bad personalities not your biggest insufficiency. I may be only an alter but at least I have the size to back u my masculinity."

Sho paused as he stared at this man who was looking at him as if he was aiming a bazooka at him. "I'm perfectly satisfied in that -"

"How many long lasting relationships have you been in?" Sean asked, "Now, maybe you're the better one at arithmetic but let me clue you in on something. Zero plus Zero is also Zero. Maybe you should thank me, I just pointed out your major flaw for you. Well, that and the fact that you have such a bad mouth that it worked against you when you tried to diminish Kuon Hizuri's popularity. Soon all the words coming out your mouth will be considered garbage and not just the words that you're singing."

Sho stood stunned as he looked at the man in the wheelchair. "So, where's the mature and noble Kuon Hizuri today. You're nothing but one of the freaks running about in his brain."

"Well, see here's the thing," Sean smiled, "I might be a freak as you so call me. Hey, I might even be a loser or an outcast or a weirdo but at least I have an excuse. I was involved in a plane accident where I risked my life to save kids, you have no such excuse. You might have tried to manipulate the world around you but it seems to have spat you out as something disgusting. You weren't involved in an accident and if you claim to be, I will only deduce that it was either your birth or your conception."

Sho paused trying to find the right words to back up his argument but it seemed that this alter had backed him into a corner. "Well, you're just weak," he said and Kyoko raised an eyebrow before laughing. At least Sean had proven his worth today.

"Getting out of a coma and surviving a plane crash is considered weak? Wow, the bar must be set so high that you can never reach it. No wonder your fans are leaving you." He looked at Kyoko and shrugged, "You wanted to go and see the president today? Why don't we just go?" he asked and Kyoko nodded as she tried to stop laughing.

She looked back at Sho and saw that Sean had completely obliterated him and shocked him into silence. Ren Tsuruga would have acted with more maturity and Kuon wouldn't have even bothered with him. Although Sean would only be a fraction of Kuon's worth, he definitely had proven that he was somebody who Kyoko could appreciate.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked as she wheeled him to the elevator and saw people staring at him. "Please don't try to be as rude to his parents when they come and visit us. They've always taken care of me."

"I'll do my best," Sean said, "Look, is there somewhere quiet we can go. I think I've learned how to bring Kuon back if there's enough quiet."

"Sure," Kyoko said as she nodded, "But if Kuon's listening, I love every part of him. I even love you, Sean, because you are a part of Kuon's head and heart."

Sean smiled at this but he would go forward with his promise and try to bring her husband back so that they could meet the president together. He felt that he at least owed her that much for everything that she had done for him. He truly loved and respected her and hopefully that was more than his main personality feeling that.

…..

…..

Kyoko sat with her hands together in her lap as she faced the president. She gave a quick glance to her husband before looking at the floor. She couldn't think too highly of herself or think that her opinion was the most valuable. She had to listen to what the president and Kuon talked about and do her duty to support him as his wife.

"So, I've heard that you've figured out the triggers," Lory said and Kyoko looked up at him before taking Kuon's hand and squeezing it to try to give him more confidence during the conversation. Kuon smiled at her before bowing his head.

"Yes, if my emotions get triggered then there's the possibility of becoming someone else," he tried to explain and Kyoko looked down. She waited to see if Kuon would continue speaking but he stopped. She looked up and ran her thumb over the back of Kuon's hand.

"If Kuon gets angry he becomes Sean, if he gets scared or anxious then it's Brian, if he thinks too much on the past he gets sucked into the past, and if he tries to shrug his emotions off then it's Ren," she tried to clarify and Lory nodded as he looked at them.

"I can recommend a medication but it would leave you numb and dull your emotions even the happy ones," he said and Kuon looked at Kyoko as if wanting her opinion.

Kyoko closed her eyes. This wasn't her choice to make. She didn't want to admit to how scared that option was making her feel or how much she wanted to argue against such a medication. She wanted to find another way. Maybe if she could get rid of his fear and sadness and anger then she would be able to blend the characters into him. However, if what he wanted was to live with dulled happiness and excitement just to make sure that these alters didn't return, well she would be very sad but very supportive.

Again, this wasn't her decision to make.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Kuon looking at her very concerned and very nervous as if he was asking her to choose for him. She definitely couldn't do that. Kyoko shook her head and tried to wipe a few tears away from her eyes. The idea of him living without happiness was so painful to her.

"Whatever you decide, sweetheart," she said as she looked at him. "I'll support you. I'll love you always."

"Then…" Kuon said before bowing his head, "I'd like to find another way." Kyoko smiled in relief. She could take his alters but what she didn't want to face was him not smiling that blinding smile, not hearing his voice have that excitement in it, not seeing those puppy dog eyes which filled with so much love for her.

Lory hummed, "Well there is therapy but I have to apologize for the last person I sent you too. I will try hard to make the interview questions harder but it really is difficulty to find someone with a completely neutral view on Kuon Hizuri and Ren Tsuruga so it might take some time."

"That's really okay," Kyoko said as she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his cheek a few times. "I mean, that's okay with you, right?"

"As long as you don't mind that decision," Kuon replied to her and Kyoko shook her head as a happy smile was on her face and she kissed Kuon's shoulder.

"Of course not," she said and Kuon realized that this was what she wanted. "I love all of you and I'll be a wife to all of you. However, you're the one who gets access to what the others don't." Kyoko winked at him and Lory smiled in a somewhat evil way as Kuon bowed his head.

"I like that thinking," he told her as Kyoko smiled.

"I love you," she whispered to him as she placed her chin on his shoulder, "So so so much."

…

…

 _Everything felt different as Kyoko entered the TBM building. She had so many memories of her and Kuon in this place and her and Ren as well. She felt as if just coming in here whilst he was in a coma was a violation of those memories. She wrapped an arm around her as she was scared to breathe when he was hooked up to medical devices._

 _She closed her eyes and attempted to hold back her tears. It wasn't until she heard the voice of her childhood friend that she looked up at him._

" _Here," Shou said as he handed her a small pamphlet, "This is for you."_

 _Kyoko didn't look down at it, she just stared at him as if looking through him. "I don't want anything from you. Why don't you just leave me alone?" she asked as the pain was felt with every beat of her heart._

" _Well, I'm not taking it back so deal with it, you need it," Shou said before he turned and tried to walk away from her._

 _As he walked away, Kyoko lifted her head before looking down at the pamphlet. What was so important that he would just force her to have it. This better not be a guide to being a better actress. She looked at it and felt a sharp pain in her body._

' _The Widow's Guide to Planning a Funeral'_

 _Kyoko's eyes widened and she looked down in anger at what he had handed her. She didn't want him to give him anything that he could perceive as a death warrant or to think that he was going to die. Kyoko glared at the paper before a dark shadow loomed around her and she folded the pamphlet._

 _Before Sho had realized the situation going on behind him, he felt something slice against his arm and felt the wet feeling of blood on his arm. He looked ahead of him and saw that the pamphlet had been turned into a paper airplane and one that Kyoko had used to give him a papercut._

" _Are you mad you plain woman!?" he yelled at her as he turned around. He could see what looked like a dark aura behind her and saw the anger on her face, the same anger as when he had broken her heart. "You could have sliced my throat and ended my career!"_

 _Kyoko glared even more, "Oh no, a boring and plain woman like me would never be that lucky."_

 **End of Chapter Fourteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Thirteen**

Brennakai, Crazy4Animation, Kris, PaulaGato

Personal Note: This chapter brings my total words achieved up to over 984K. Only 16K more until I reach 1M.


	16. Chapter 15 - An Extended Family?

**AN:** I had some extra time today and I felt like writing this. I really hope that you enjoy it. I guess there are a few Skip Beat fics that I'm inspired to work on afterall but probably not the ones that you want me to write. There is one particular one that I feel like I'm disappointing people in not writing but it's not making me happy anymore so I'm really really sorry, I'll try to get to it eventually.

 **Chapter Fifteen – An Extended Family?**

Kuon tried to breathe steadily as he watched Kyoko move around their apartment. She was currently tucking in corners and making sure everything was straight and flat. Whereas Kuon would usually associate this with the way that his wife behaved when she wanted to do something special for the family, he was mainly concerned about what kind of impression that he might make that would reflect badly on her.

"Do you need any help?" he asked and Kyoko looked at him.

As she turned in his direction, Kyoko opened her mouth for a moment. She felt herself about to say no, about to tell him that there was nothing that he could do but she managed to catch herself. She knew how not acting made him feel and he had to cope with his mental illness as well as being in a wheelchair. If she found ways to boost his spirit then that was the best decision.

"How do you feel about making some tea and finding something for them to eat," Kyoko looked up and smiled, "They like very traditional snacks and there should be some in the cupboard by the -" she paled before shaking her head. "How about you finish dusting in this room and I'll see to the tea. I grew up learning from Fuwa-san."

"Never would have guessed," Kuon said with a playful smile.

"You know, you used to really bug me," Kyoko grinned to him. She blushed a little as she came closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. The previous night they had slept together for the first time since the accident and, to her knowledge, it had been Kuon the entire night. It definitely gave her a feeling of joy and power. She had her husband back and they were able to be together. That's all that she wanted.

"I don't think that you could get pregnant with Sean's baby," Kuon attempted to joke and Kyoko paled as her eyes widened. She pulled back with a laugh which seemed very out of place.

"Of course not, Sean is just another part of _you_ , Kuon, they all are. I know this because I'm an actress," she said as she put a hand to her chest and stuck her nose up in the air as if declaring herself queen of everything. "So go ahead and dust in here, I'll get the tea and the snacks set up so I can just reboil the water when they're here."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kuon asked suspiciously but Kyoko nodded with a weak smile.

"I'm definitely okay. I love you," she whispered and Kuon looked after her.

Kyoko walked into the kitchen and put a hand on her stomach. She couldn't be pregnant. She had spoken with the daughter and they said that being stressed or feeling as if you're on the verge of losing the love of your life was a perfectly acceptable reason for missing a cycle. She couldn't be pregnant, not on top of everything else.

Of course, there were worse things than being pregnant with your husband who had multiple personalities. If she was pregnant then she wasn't going to be in the same position as her own mother with a guy who had tricked her and then ditched her. If she was going to have a baby, _his baby_ ,then she was never ever ever going to abort it. Even if her traits were lacking, she couldn't do that to someone carrying _her_ Corn's genes.

Kyoko heard a knock at the door and her back straightened instantly, she walked over to the door and opened it before feeling Sho's mother's arms around her. Kyoko smiled as her cheeks turned a deep read and she took a step to the side after being released and bowed deeply.

"Hi, welcome to our home," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy to be here with you," Mrs. Fuwa said as her husband reached out to shake hands with Kuon. They had met one another only a few times before and once was at their wedding. Still, with his and Sho's rivalry, Kuon wasn't sure how to act. It was a little uncomfortable talking in familiar terms with your rival's parents.

"Now, you," Mrs. Fuwa said before she bowed deeply to the wheelchair-bound actor, "I am so very very sorry for my child's stupidity. I know that these words aren't going to make up for -"

"It's alright," Kuon smiled weakly, "Please don't apologize for him. My mother used to apologize for me and I always wanted to say that she had no responsibility in what I had done but she was too kind a person to stop," he said as he thought about how full of love Julie had been when he was a kid who would randomly and sometimes recklessly act out.

"Shall we have some tea?" Kyoko smiled as Kuon managed to roll himself out of the way.

"That sounds lovely, should I help?" Mrs. Fuwa said and Kyoko shook her head with a smile.

"Be our guest, you two sit and talk to Kuon unless -" Kyoko hesitated. She knew that the Fuwas weren't like their son and that if Brian did come out they would be kind to him. They would treat him with respect and try to make sure he didn't feel too nervous but at the same time, leaving Kuon alone had more chance of that happening. "Kuon, could you make the tea?"

"I'll do it just as you showed me," Kuon replied, "You sit down and talk to our guests. I'm sure they'll be more interested in your exciting life," he smiled before going off to bring the refreshments. Kyoko hummed as she looked after him. She sat down on a chair where there was enough space for Kuon to be next to her once he returned.

"Maybe I should -" Kyoko worried and saw Shou's father smile.

"A man needs to feel he can do things on his own at times," he said before looking around the apartment. He smiled as he looked at all of the photographs where Kyoko and Kuon were together and even some early ones from when he was Ren. Corn sat prominently between a photo of them at an award ceremony where Kyoko got an award win and a photo of the two of them on their wedding day.

"I'm so happy that after all of those terrible things that happened, you found someone who you love and who loves you in return. My heart feels so light with that knowledge." Mrs. Fuwa smiled to the girl that she had raised as if she were her own daughter. After all the trials and difficulties that Kyoko had been forced through, after her own idiotic child nearly ruined this beautiful woman's life, she had something that she was proud of.

Kyoko looked down as her cheeks turned red, "Thank you, I'm glad that I found him too."

"He doesn't hurt you when he's somebody else, right?" Mr. Fuwa said and Kyoko's eyes widened as she looked at him. She was glad that Kuon couldn't hear that because it would break his heart to think that anyone could ask that question. She quickly shook her head.

"He wouldn't. Don't worry. I am in not fear at all of Kuon attacking me or acting out of anything apart from love. He loves me. I'm proud to be his wife," she looked down as she felt her own heart beat painfully and then dropped down into a bow. "I'm going to check on him. Sometimes he doesn't have the most mobility when he's in the wheelchair, he's still getting used to it."

Kyoko stood up and took some slow breaths so to stop any tears that were threatening to fall. She looked over in the direction of the kitchen. Hopefully it would be okay and he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, she wanted him to be okay. Kyoko walked over to the door and tapped on it before seeing Kuon with three cups of tea and then a broken teapot on the ground.

"[Sheesh. Damn Dirty Pot of Water!]" he said in English before looking up at her, "[It's you, uh…that wasn't…crap…that wasn't like an important heirloom or…damn it.]"

Kyoko looked at him again before frowning, "Sean?" she tested though it didn't feel much like him. "Brian?"

"[It's okay that you're getting my name wrong I just need to get the hell out of this chair and clean this up. This is just…it's just like the world to give me this kind of a day to handle. The monster only breaks the things around him. The freaking monster whose father can't stand to look at him.]" the man opposite her said and Kyoko looked at him.

"Kuon?" she asked before sighing and closed her eyes. "[Sorry, sweetheart,]" she whispered to him. "[I'll clean it up, don't worry about it. Now we have the Fuwas in the other room so if you want to just take some time to rest.]"

"[So they don't have to see the monster who just can't do anything right?]" Kuon asked as he looked down as if ashamed of himself. Kyoko looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"[No. No, you're not a monster. You're a sweet kid and you're -]" Kyoko tried but Kuon cut her off.

"[I'm fifteen years old or at least that's how old I feel but of course everything just goes freaking dark and they all say that I'm this monster and they'll probably try and take you away to safety, flee the murderer. That's why you say Rick is dead and yet -"] Kuon said and Kyoko frowned. She got onto her knees in front of him after cleaning up the teapot.

"[I love you. I know that you're not feeling well. They won't mind if you need to get some rest, they really won't,]" Kyoko tried to assure him as she took his hand in hers and saw the layers of pain and depression inside of him. "[You remember what I told you about your accident and you remember when we played together as kids. I'm here. I'll take care of it okay.]"

Kuon sighed before bowing his head and nodding, "[Okay. I'm sorry I broke your teapot. I hope I have enough money to buy you another one.]"

Kyoko stood up and kissed him on the forehead, "[Don't worry about the teapot, okay, we can always buy a new teapot and I have a spare for right now anyway. Did you get hurt? Did any of the hot tea get on your clothes?]"

"[I'm fine,]" Kuon nodded as he looked at her with a guilty expression in his eyes. "[I really really am sorry.]"

"[And I'm telling you that it really is fine.]" Kyoko kissed him again before seeing him roll to their bedroom. She hoped that he would be okay. She stared at the teacups trying to decide what to do next and whether having company right now would be the best decision.

…..

…..

 _Kyoko lay in the bed alone whilst she just stared across at the place her husband had slept before his trip. He had always been there with a grin over his face as he told her that she looked beautiful. She missed that. She looked up at the ceiling as she thought about her previous encounter with Shotaro. A widow? She was supposed to be a widow. She hadn't wanted to be a wife at first and then she had met him and found out who he really was and then everything had seemed right._

 _They were right together and they complimented each other well. They also could be sarcastic and have a bit of sass to their personalities. She loved how he even encouraged her belief that fairies could be out there though he wouldn't choose to identify as one._

 _What was the rest of her life going to be like? She was going to go around to people telling them that she used to be married to the person who used to be Ren Tsuruga. She was supposed to find comfort in a stone that he had given her as children whilst knowing how he had slipped away from her._

 _She just had to hope that she only became his widow after more decades had passed. If Kuon was an old man and something was wrong with his health and the doctors would say he'd be more at peace if they let him die during his sleep, maybe in those circumstances she would be open to being a widow but not before._

 **End of Chapter Fifteen**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Fourteen**

Blacknekohime, brennakai, KrisXD, paulagato


	17. Chapter 16 - Meaningful Conversations

**AN:** Thanks for choosing to read, hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Sixteen – Meaningful Conversations**

After the Fuwas had departed, Kyoko looked up at the food that she had put aside for her husband. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She just wished that it was the two of them in a safe and protective bubble. She looked down at the floor and then looked towards their bedroom. With another deep inhale, she walked to the door and knocked before opening it to see Kuon staring at his wrist where Rick's watch used to reside.

"Hey," she whispered as she came over to him. She sat down at the side of the bed and let her hand run over the blond strands. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" she asked before hearing a long exhale.

"I embarrassed you," he said in Japanese and the usual tone of voice.

Kyoko sank into the bed and wrapped her arms around him, pressing small kisses to his back. "No, you didn't. I love you. I love each and every part of you," she repeated as she kissed him and let herself take in the natural smell of the man that she adored. "What can I do to help you feel better? You want to give me an assignment? You can even give me a negative stamp if I don't perform well," she teased him as she tried to break him free from his sadness.

"Kyoko, you deserve better than I can give you," he continued to say sadly before turning around to look at her. "Princess, there was another article that came out about this. I don't know if it matters to you but they say that I could be dangerous to you, that they don't know what type of personality could appear next. I've never wanted you to feel pain. I've never wanted for you to get hurt," he said as she could see the depression building in his eyes.

"You never could, Corn," Kyoko sighed as she pressed her forehead to his chest. "You're always going to have to carry around your past, you can't shed it but you can try to use it to improve your world. I love you," she repeated.

"Do you think the medicine would be better?" he asked her and Kyoko shook her head quickly.

"No, I don't." Kyoko looked up at him, her amber eyes pleading with him to listen to her and take her words to heart. "Please give it more time?" she asked him. "Darling," she placed a hand on his cheek. "Please," she whispered as she showed her fear of losing him. "My sweet Corn, please don't think that way. We can handle this. I'm strong enough to handle this but it would break my heart not to see you smile and hear you laugh, I could never live with myself if you weren't happy."

"I'm happy that I'm with you, isn't that enough?" the blond asked and Kyoko closed her eyes.

"I love you. I love the fact that I make you happy. It's one of the best things that you could say to me, but no, that's not enough for me. I thought that you wouldn't wake up from the coma after you were in that plane crash. I thought that I would have to plan your funeral, but you're here where I can touch you, where I can hear you speaking, where I can kiss you. You know how I worked myself to death for Shotaro and how I regretted it afterwards. Well, I would do anything for you. If you needed me to return to the life I had then, then I'd do that for you," Kyoko promised as she looked into her husband's eyes with tears in her own.

"I'd never ask you to do th-" the actor said but was cut off by his younger wife.

"I know, sweetheart," she whispered, "I know you would never ask that of me, but if that's what you needed then I know that you'd be waiting at home for me and you wouldn't leave me or use me. I just need you to know that I would do anything for you."

…

…

Kyoko held tightly to her husband's hand as they sat in the therapist's office. They had already gone through the introductions and the therapist had asked one simple question to Kuon, "how are you feeling today?"

Why that had been followed by silence concerned Kyoko but she didn't want to voice her worries. She hadn't told him that she might be expecting his child yet, she wanted to know how he felt before she did so. His elongated pause was what worried her the most.

"I suppose I'm okay," Kuon finally responded as his eyes were glued to the carpet. "I think I'm okay," he repeated.

Kyoko placed a hand on his upper arm and rubbed it in an attempt to help him feel better.

"I've seen how you are with the media, Kuon-san," she said as she leaned forwards, "I've always seen you as a very charming and charismatic person who doesn't get broken down too easily. I feel as if that isn't how you're feeling right now."

There was another pause and Kyoko had to catch herself from glaring at the therapist. She probably didn't know what she was saying or how hurtful her words were coming across. She sighed before kissing his cheek.

"Am I a danger to her?" Kuon finally asked and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him.

"No, you know that you're not a danger to me," she told him but the therapist hummed. Kyoko looked across at her, she didn't like the fact that the woman wasn't just denying that fact. She didn't want her to say anything that would make Kuon feel worse than he did.

"It's on a case by case basis," the doctor said and Kyoko looked at her with a frown. "Do you think you have any personality who might cause her harm? Is there anything within you who dislikes her and wants to cause her pain?"

"None," Kuon said as he finally made eye contact with the woman, he paused and then took a deep breath. "I would never want to make her unhappy. I love her more than I've ever loved anybody. You would never want to make your loved one feel unhappy."

"Then I think that you'll be alright," the therapist said before looking over him. "This has probably hurt you emotionally, Kuon-san," she said as she looked down. "It's hard to have a psychiatric illness forced upon you and to learn that your life will be different because of it but it's not as if people don't know the reason for this pain."

The blond frowned and nodded, "I'm extremely lucky," he told her as the therapist smiled.

"And how is that?" she asked.

"Because not only am I alive but my wife is here with me. I just fear that I won't be able to be the confident and talented man that Ren Tsuruga was known to be. There are quite a number of differences between myself and the character anyway," he said and Kyoko smiled.

"You will be able to do it, you just need your confidence back," she smiled to him. "Sweetheart, I know that you're worried about how this will affect you and how it might affect our relationship but I know that we can do it together. I'm sure that we can count on our friends too." Kyoko smiled as she looked at the ground, "Kuon, I am so grateful that I joined LME because I met you and you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Kuon nodded with a smile, "Same," he said as he looked at her affectionately. "I can't start to explain how happy I am that you accepted me for who I am and how you go through every day now just dealing with my alters. You're the strongest person that I've ever known."

"Well, you're the most affectionate person I've ever known," Kyoko said as she gently put her hand on his cheek and turned his face so that they could make eye contact. "I don't even mean just now. I still see in you that ten-year-old who didn't even know me and yet did everything he could think of to make me happy. I still see that boy who pretended to be a fairy prince to help a girl who was isolated and didn't have a supportive family or friends to gain confidence in herself. I just see my fairy prince all grown up and that's why I can't leave your side. When you were Ren and all I knew was Tsuruga-san, I still thought that you had the presence of a god. I just didn't know I would be lucky enough that that high-profile actor that I worshipped would be my precious childhood fairy prince."

"And that's why I think that you'll be okay," the therapist added, "because you have a woman who loves you and those who experience that type of love will always be able to pull through the hardships."

"You hear that?" Kyoko smiled, "We'll do this together, the three of us."

"I'm glad that you consider -" the therapist said and Kyoko blushed as she looked down and Kuon noticed something different in her movements.

"Are you telling me that…" he asked before trailing off, "it's been less than a week."

"Before the accident," she told him, "you left me with something so special and precious. Yes," she nodded as he stared at her completely stunned, "I'm pregnant."

…..

…..

 _As Kyoko made her way to the hospital, she saw a small family where the father was taking care of a two-year-old who was almost too excitable. She had spoken with Corn before the wedding and he had expressed an interest in having kids but he had also reminded her how much he supported her decision and that they didn't have to have any children to have a happy marriage._

 _She hadn't been able to say very much about it at that time. She didn't know if she would be a good mother just because the child would have an amazing father. That was the truth. The child would have had an outstanding father. Maybe there was still time, she just had to keep believing that he'd pull through._

 _Kyoko stood still and looked in front of her. She could imagine a tiny Corn standing there and looking at her with hopeful eyes and the same blinding grin as Kuon had. She felt a breeze beside her and her heart stung as if that breeze was Kuon. She could imagine him being a kind and loving dad and protecting the child from all the hardships in the world._

 _She wished that she could have just let him imagine that. Maybe the part of the child that she had been responsible for wouldn't have been the greatest but it would have been Kuon's kid and anything that had Kuon in it was, in Kyoko's mind at least, guaranteed to be beautiful._

 **End of Chapter Sixteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers, Chapter Fifteen**

Brennakai, paulagato


	18. Chapter 17 - Kuon Will Be a Father

**AN:** I haven't updated this for a while just because I've been so busy but I hope you enjoy the chapter 😊

 **Chapter Seventeen: Kuon will be a father.**

Kyoko woke up in the morning and was alerted by the loud sounds coming from the living room. She looked across at the time and rolled her eyes. Why would Kuon be making loud noises at six in the morning. She put a hand to her face. It most likely wasn't Kuon. Kuon would still be holding her in the bed. She walked over to the living room and saw the man playing the video game.

"Sean?" she yawned as he looked towards her and paused the game. "Morning," she stretched, "How are you today?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked and Kyoko smiled.

"It's okay," she said before looking at the screen, "Are those zombies?" she asked as she stretched out again.

"Yeah, Resident Evil, you have to kill the zombies and survive in a this kind of twisted world," he said as Kyoko sighed and looked at the screen. This wasn't the type of video game that she enjoyed but as long as Sean enjoyed it then she didn't want to interrupt his playing.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asked, "or did you want to wrap up playing the game," she said and Sean raised an eyebrow as he turned to her.

"I couldn't get any information from Kuon about this so I suppose I'll put this on pause and listen to you," he said with a roll of his eyes, "I mean, if you're going to dump a huge bomb on me then I'd rather be prepared but it seems as if you're dying to tell me whatever it is."

Kyoko smiled at him, "Thank you," she said glad that he seemed to respect her more each day, "Sean, I'm pregnant," she told him and he stared at her wide eyed, "I guess you didn't know that. I consider this child Kuon's," she said as placed a hand over her belly. "I know that you're part of Kuon but if this baby has to have a father then -"

"Yeah," Sean nodded, "Since you refuse to sleep with me, kind of figured. Well, guess I can help you with that," he said before pointing a finger at her, "but you know I have a short temper so if you can make sure that Kuon deals with all of your crying and your anger," he said before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I know that you can't help it."

"Thank you," Kyoko smiled to him gratefully, "Thank you for understanding," she said to him as she reached out a hand to him. "Sean, if you're still here," she said slowly as he nodded with an annoyed look in his eyes, "Then the baby isn't going to understand the difference between you and Kuon. The baby will just see your body and recognize it as Daddy so I need you to try to -"

"take care of the little squirt as if I really was their dad, sure," he shrugged looking calm about it and Kyoko smiled to him. "I bet Kuon is really excited."

"He's a mix between excited and worried, I don't think he ever planned any of this," the actress smiled before reaching out to take his hand in hers. "I really do appreciate it. By just being open to the idea of a child in the house, you are really helping both me and Kuon and I know that Kuon would appreciate it as well."

"You know that I can't actually communicate with him," Sean told her with a shrug, "It would be just like me talking to my reflection in the mirror. Kind of stupid. I mean, I could do that if you really wanted to despite it being completely idiotic, talk to myself in the mirror, but it seems like a waste of time." Sean shrugged as he showed her that he was open to the idea as ridiculous as he found it.

"I'm not asking you to do that," Kyoko laughed, "but thank you, Sean. Really, thank you for not being a jerk about it."

"Should I be upset about you still considering me a jerk?" he asked her jokingly and Kyoko smiled.

"You're getting to be less of a jerk every day," she said before kissing his forehead and going off to make them breakfast.

…..

…..

Later on in the day, Kyoko caught Kuon, or she hoped it was Kuon, looking at a photo album that they had of pictures of them together. Kyoko smiled but then saw the anxious way that the man looked at her as she entered the room. She sighed for a moment before crossing over to him. "Brian," she said as she smiled at him, "Are you okay? Do you need to put the photo album down?"

"I…you had so much happ-piness with him," Brian said slowly and Kyoko took the album from him.

"I am happy with him but I care about you too and so does Yashiro," she smiled as reached up to rub his arm. "Brian, can I share some news with you. It's very serious news but it's also positive to me. I hope that it excites you as well," she smiled.

"Uh..sure, yeah that would be…I uh…" Brian said nervously and Kyoko placed a soothing hand on his shoulder as she knelt in front of him.

"I'm pregnant with Kuon's child," she said and Brian's eyes widened.

"God, oh god, that's….I mean that's good for you, great, yeah, most people love babies," he said quickly and Kyoko looked at him.

"I'm not expecting you to take care of the baby if you don't feel comfortable but you need to know. I'm already pregnant with Kuon's son or daughter so I'm going to go through the whole pregnancy. Sometimes I'm going to have mood swings but I need you to know that you're not the cause of it. Whatever I can help you with as I go through this, please let me know," she said as she placed a comforting hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb up and down it.

"I'll try but I don't want to hurt the baby. People love babies. I mean, you probably love babies," he said and Kyoko nodded.

"I definitely love Kuon's and my baby," she said. She didn't want to tell him that she was afraid of being a terrible mother, Brian didn't need to hear that from her. She smiled to him. "Will you be alright with this?"

"Yeah," Brian smiled, "Yeah, there will be a baby but but the baby will be crawling around and…"

"Well not at first," Kyoko smiled, "but after a little time. I'll baby proof the apartment, well Kuon and I will. If you need his help, I can tell him if there's anything that you need his help with, I'll pass along the message. Kuon is willing to help you with whatever he can and so am I."

"The baby won't get hurt," Brian asked nervously and Kyoko smiled at him. "I won't hurt the baby."

"No," she shook her head, "No, you won't hurt them," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love the fact that you already care so much about the baby," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Brian," she said as he looked at her with a small smile.

"Kyoko-chan?" he asked her and she nodded with a small hum. "You're going to be beautiful even when you're nine months pregnant."

Kyoko laughed as she started to walk out the room, "Thank you, Brian. I know you'll be able to look after the baby since you're such a sweet guy. Thank you."

Brian nodded and watched as Kyoko went to do some housework.

…..

…..

As the day drew to a close, Kyoko smiled at the man opposite her. She knew instantly that from his body language that this was Kuon. Kuon had appeared a number of times that day but Kyoko had wanted to make sure the situation was right before she talked to him about telling Sean and Brian. Kuon smiled at her as she sat down in his lap, "How are you doing, princess? I know that today I lost myself a bit more than I have recently."

"I know," Kyoko smiled as she nuzzled his neck. "I know. I told the two of them about the pregnancy today, they both too it well but I think we might have to help Brian adjust to it. Maybe we could pick out a book to make it seem less scary on him."

"I'll keep an eye out on that," Kuon said as he grinned to her, "I'm guessing that Sean was the second guy that you told."

"Yeah, he's…I don't know if he likes children but he sounded as if he's going to be responsible towards the idea of pretending he's the kids father. I think that he's mostly concerned about how I'm going to handle it since he doesn't feel that the child is his." Kyoko said as she thought about his reaction.

"Pretending to be the father?" Kuon asked, "He wasn't an ass about it?"

"Well, the baby is only going to notice the body of us at first. They'll know that this," she touched his chest, "is your body but I don't think the baby is going to understand that his or her daddy doesn't always occupy the same body. He wasn't a jerk at all. I mean, compared to how he usually is. I'll keep you updated if he seems a bit worried about it, I know that Brian is definitely concerned about his abilities."

Kuon nodded, "I'll also try my best with the child. Are you still okay with having a child that has a father who can't always be around for them mentally?"

"Yes, because I love you," Kyoko smiled as she kissed him passionately on the lips, "Each and every part of you."

…..

…..

 _Kyoko walked into Kuon's hospital room feeling a lot of pain through her body. She just wanted him to wake up. She saw Julie looking over him and combing his hair. She felt the wet hair and knew that Julie had taken it upon herself to give him a sponge bath and to wash his hair. Kyoko sat down anxiously in the chair and looked across at her._

" _You're taking really good care of him," she smiled as she took Kuon's hand and pressed her lips to it, "Thank you."_

" _He's my little boy," Julie replied. "It's a mother's duty to take care of their child. It makes me so happy inside that I can do something for him even when he's in his condition," she looked up at Kyoko who was staring sadly at the sheets. "I'm so sorry," she apologized but Kyoko shook her head._

" _Please don't worry yourself about it," Kyoko told her with a smile, "I love that you care so much about him. Thank you and please thank father for me that you're helping me take care of him." Kyoko took a weak and somewhat shaky breath, "Is it hard on you to care for him like this?" she asked and Julie let her fingers run through Kuon's hair._

" _I don't like seeing him in this condition, no," she told her and Kyoko looked away. "But any good parent, any decent parent likes knowing that they can help their child even in small ways. I have hope that he is going to pull through this," she admitted._

 _Kyoko looked up at her, "Can anyone learn to be a mother? When Kuon wakes up, do you think we could be parents?"_

" _I believe with all my heart," Julie beamed at the woman opposite her, "That you will make a wonderful mother, Kyoko."_

 **End of Chapter Seventeen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Sixteen**

Brennakai, KrisXD, PaulaGaTo


	19. Chapter 18 - Those Other People

**AN:** Thank you so much for your patience in my updates, I am very thankful for them. I hope to update in the future on Sundays but I'm having kind of a down day so thought I'd update the new chapters I do have tonight. Hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Eighteen – Those Other People**

Kyoko smiled as she stirred in her tea and then tested it, she had always enjoyed the subtle art of tea making despite it being because she was being trained to be a bride. It was something that she had always done well at and so she enjoyed doing it, she enjoyed being told that she was doing something right and that she could accomplish things she hadn't dared to dream of. Maybe all of her life was a dream that had come true in the most unexpected ways.

As Kyoko went over to her computer, she sat down and her eyes widened as an article caught her attention. They had more information about the flight that Kuon had gone on including a list of people who were dead and a memorial that was being held for them. Was it wrong to not want Kuon to see this? She didn't want to stir up any guilt for him or to raise any triggers that might lead to more worry.

Most people who had loved ones in that flight had lost that person. Whether that person be a father, a son, an uncle, a grandfather, or the female equivalents of all those things, they had been lost. She had gained men, she had a husband who had hurt himself so badly that he hadn't been able to put himself back together yet.

Kyoko sighed, she really needed to stop thinking like that.

She had read that she should avoid caffeine when she was pregnant and this tea was delicious without any hint of caffeine. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked at the computer and went to her emails, she heard the sound of Kuon's wheelchair and pressed the lid down on the computer maybe a little bit _too_ suspiciously.

"Hi," she said with a smile as she saw him watching her, observing her, "How are you doing, sweetheart?" she asked as his eyes narrowed whilst he studied her.

"Is there something on that screen that you don't want me to see?" he asked and Kyoko smiled at the fact that it was Kuon who was there in front of her. She knew that Kuon might try to get her to tell him what she was looking at but Sean would definitely have had more of a fight to him if he found out he was being excluded, Brian wouldn't want to interrupt her privacy, and younger Kuon wouldn't care. Kuon was most likely the most logical-minded. He wasn't listening to action or emotion or rooted in the past.

Still, it was him that she was most scared of worrying with this information. They all felt guilt but it was Kuon's guilt that caused her own heart to start slicing into pieces. Hopefully he wouldn't be on the internet today and so he wouldn't be able to know what happened.

"I was thinking that I might try to write a screenplay," Kuon said and Kyoko paled.

"On the computer?" she asked and Kuon laughed.

"As much as I'd love to be old fashioned and write by hand or use a typewriter, I was thinking of using a computer, is that okay, princess?" he asked and Kyoko nodded as her face slightly paled.

"Can we go out to eat first, I'm getting pregnancy cravings," she lied and Kuon blinked at her.

"We went grocery shopping yesterday. Did you want me to try and cook you something?" he asked her and Kyoko hummed. She looked up and bit her top lip in an adorable manner.

"No," Kyoko said as she stood up and put a hand on her belly, rubbing it slowly as she tried to get him to think about the pregnancy. She just wanted to get him away from thinking about the memorial. Maybe going out wasn't the very best idea she had but there were ways of getting Kuon distracted from everything else but how happy they were together.

"What I want isn't here," she said and Kuon nodded slowly.

"Then I'll just go and get changed into some new clothes and we can go out," he told her as Kyoko watched him leave and after counting down from one hundred opened the laptop again. She could think of herself in this position and how she would question why she was one of the lucky few who had made it out from such a disaster alive. She wanted to be selfish and not have him think about that. He had gone through so much already and she was worried about how surviving this and surviving the night when Rick had been killed could be tied together.

…..

…..

Kyoko had found some amazing dumplings at a stand that she had been to once after her acting job had finished. She hadn't wanted to eat it at that time but the delicious smell had corrupted her and she had had to decide that eating the dumplings was going to be better than her wanting to maintain her waistline. She now knew why Moko-chan was so angry. This time though she wasn't sacrificing anything and she could enjoy them with her husband. She still had to get used to the fact that Kuon now enjoyed food and his appetite had changed after the accident.

Of course, him wanting to eat meant that she had a new ice cream buddy and they had more options for where to go on their date nights. If he wanted to try different foods then she would do so as well. Plus, it was interesting to know the different taste preferences of all the different personalities, if she thought of it as a part of acting training then it turned into a game.

As she was handed the dumplings and she smiled, giving a small but still formal bow, the seller pointed to a newspaper that talked about Kuon's multiple personalities. Kyoko felt her breath catch in the throat as the seller asked her.

"You're the one married to this guy, right? The famous actress?" he asked and Kyoko paused.

Kyoko smiled as she nodded, she didn't know any other way to feel but to be proud of being with him. She was so unbelievably happy to be his wife even if he was seen as broken by other people. No matter what she loved him, even if she one day found out that he had been playing the most heartbreaking game with her, she would always always love him.

"Yes, he's my husband. Kuon Hizuri is my husband," she grinned and the seller nodded.

"Is it hard?" he asked and Kyoko shook her head, "My sister she….she has that illness," he said and Kyoko's body stiffened as she looked at the man who was looking down at his cart. She smiled to him and as their eyes met there was something that was bridging the divide between them. There was that longing and knowing that you want your loved one to be happy no matter how many forms of them there were.

"It's not hard at all because I love him as I'm sure you love your sister," Kyoko said before smiling, "Can you repeat the same order, I'd love to have some dumplings to take home with me," she said. Maybe there was a lot more kindness in unexpected places then she had been thinking. Once she had paid the money, she walked out to see Kuon with a paper in his hands but three college aged women around him.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said as she looked at the women, "Were you wanting to get an autograph?" she asked as she brushed her hair back and one of the women looked at her. This was a young woman who looked like a college freshman, she was the typical 'cute nerd' type with thick rimmed glasses and her hair tied in pigtails despite being in her late teens.

"We were just talking," she said as Kyoko heard the man before them laughing.

"They were just having their fun," Sean grinned, "I mean, wow…if Kuon is surrounded by beautiful woman like this whenever he goes out no wonder you want to keep him locked inside the house. I'm sure that any of these women would love to sleep with me," he said as he looked at Kyoko challenging her as her back straightened.

"I'm not going to allow it," she said before standing behind the wheelchair and then dropping down, placing the dumpling bag on one of the handles of the wheelchair. She stretched out, draping her arms over Sean in a Setsuka-style of ownership. "I'm sorry, ladies, but I don't like to share my men," she said as she kissed Sean's cheek and saw the women blush before bowing to apologize.

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "I don't know what their problem is. They know that Kuon is married," she said stiffly as Sean looked at her.

"Are you going to give me what they were offering?" he asked and Kyoko looked down sadly. She could say that she owned Kuon all that she wanted but she was still denying Sean something that even Kuon had reluctantly said that he could have. She knew it was _his_ body and that she would only be sleeping physically with one man but emotionally she couldn't do that to her husband.

"I could maybe…do a threesome if Kuon agrees to it," she said softly and Sean looked at her excitedly.

"Really?" he asked and Kyoko looked at him, raising a finger.

" _If_ Kuon agrees to it," she said and then sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Was this the right decision to make for them? To have a threesome with her, her husband, and one of her husband's alternates. She didn't know if that would be damaging to him psychologically but that was the only way that she was going to have sex with Sean.

…

….

 _Kyoko was coming out of the hospital one night and she stood outside of the doors wishing that she could go back in. They were always so much kinder to her than to other people because they knew how much she loved him, they knew how much she missed him or maybe they were this kind to every wife whose husband was in a coma and nobody was sure whether he would wake up or not._

 _As Kyoko stood in the cold, she felt someone approach her and she looked across to see that Kijima was standing there. Since he and Kuon had worked on many projects together especially after Dark Moon, Kijima considered Kuon a friend of his but Kyoko had never understood exactly what Kuon's thoughts were of him._

 _She saw him look at the sign which said that visiting hours were done, "Huh, guess I missed it today. I've been out of town."_

 _Kyoko blinked, "You were coming to see Kuon?" she asked and Kijima nodded._

" _That guy has powers, I'm pretty sure of it. I'm sure that he'll be doing alright though," he said as Kyoko looked at him in a way to ask about the level of his stupidity, "Okay, I know that he might not be alright in that sense but I don't think he's given up which is the best thing."_

" _Kuon doesn't do anything as foolish as just give up," Kyoko said before she felt the tears in her eyes. "I know that he's fighting his hardest."_

" _See," Kijima smiled at her, not trying to act like an idiot, "I always thought that you were beautiful even when you cried," he said as Kyoko's jaw dropped. She was wondering if she could hurt him for being an idiot, where was a giant whacka mole type hammer when you needed one?_

" _Tough," she said with a smile as she trusted in her heart and in the love she had been given over and over again by the man she loves, "because even if the worst happens which I don't believe it will, I am eternally Kuon's."_

 **End of Chapter Eighteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter Seventeen**

Black neko hime, brennakai, KrisXD, paulagato


	20. Chapter 19 - Locked Up

**AN:** Thank you so much for your patience and returning to this fic. After this is updated that means all of my currently active fics have either been updated in April or May. With nearly 30 fics, I'm very happy about that 😊

 **Chapter Nineteen – Locked Up**

Kyoko yawned as she came into the living room early the next morning. She had noticed that there was no one on Kuon's side of the bed and she wondered what that meant. A lot of Kuon's personalities liked to sleep in if they could, well…Brian really liked to avoid the world and that's why he resisted getting out of bed and Kuon liked getting up early, the true Kuon but the others would just sleep there. She saw that there was a pile of books and a notebook filled with scribbled down notes.

She smiled as she saw they were all books on parenting and she yawned, she walked over and picked up one that looked familiar. "I thought that you'd already read through this one," she told him and then saw Sean looking up at her. She sighed before raising an eyebrow, "Sorry, thought that you were Kuon. You usually don't like waking up early."

"it's not as if I care about you or the kid," Sean said as he shifted the book and tried to hide his notes. Kyoko grinned, she could see that he did care and she saw how much he cared. Still, she knew that he would just try to defend himself. Kyoko sat down on the chair as she smiled at him and saw him tuck the notebook under the book.

"So, are you wanting to have breakfast?" she asked and Sean looked at her, casting his line of sight away from her.

"Uh, I was kind of hoping that you could help me with something," he said as he shifted nervously on the chair and Kyoko had to admit that seeing Sean this way was pretty cute. He usually was so tough and protective of himself and she didn't hear any sarcasm in his voice this time. She nodded and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'd like to go away," he said before turning his gaze down, "Do you think that's possible?"

Kyoko looked at him in shock. She leaned forwards and tried to comprehend what he had just said to her. She couldn't figure it out and Sean was rarely this honest with her about his own feelings, he usually guarded his emotions pretty well. "Go away, meaning that you want to go somewhere else?"

"I want to go away. I want to leave," he said and Kyoko tilted her head to the side. She put a couple of fingers on her forehead as she attempted to figure out what he was asking for.

"Leave as in…not exist?" she asked and Sean nodded. "You know, you were a jerk before but I never said anything about not wanting you to exist," she told him although she had felt it. Wasn't that normal though? When you had a husband who had this type of condition wouldn't you want for him to be himself at all times, to not have these multiples that were causing trouble.

"I just think with the baby," he said and Kyoko looked at him. Was he nervous about the child? She understood that Brian was terrified and the younger Kuon was expecting her to take care of the child if he was out but Sean had seemed to take it as well as could be hoped for him. Now he was suggesting that he wasn't confident about it?

"You'll be fine," Kyoko tried to assure him, "with the pregnancy and the baby please just leave it to me, if you're the one who is out at the time of the birth then..then I would rather you stay in the waiting room where you're comfortable instead of the delivery room."

"I want to go away," Sean told her, "I want to stop existing. I want you to have Kuon and only Kuon."

Kyoko looked down and frowned, she looked at him with a slight frown. She didn't want to hear this from him. Though it matched her own desires about what she wanted, she didn't like the idea of giving up. Kuon had accepted his multiples and maybe Sean should accept that he was being given life within Kuon's head. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't want you to go away," she argued with him, "at least not at the risk of hurting Kuon."

"What about that drug?" Sean asked, "I mean, is that something that I can get my hands on. It would be worth it right. I mean, you want Kuon and only Kuon, you've already said that to me," he said and Kyoko felt her spine straighten. There was no way that she wanted that pill to be prescribed for Kuon. She would deal with the multiples, she didn't want to cope with her husband not expressing emotion.

"I'm not allowing you to take that drug. Kuon doesn't want to take that drug, he's prepared to share him time with you and his life with all of you to avoid taking that drug. It's not that we want you to go away, really I would be happy if you got absorbed by Kuon," Kyoko said and Sean paused.

"Is that because I represent Kuon's secret wants?" he asked and Kyoko shrugged.

"If you are his secret wants then I want for you to be happy. I want him to have anything he wants. I love him so much and nearly losing him in that accident hurt me and then he got split up into all of these pieces and I love all of you, so much and it would devastate me to have him not have those emotions," Kyoko told him and Sean sighed.

"You keep mentioning him. You want him. You don't want to have someone else inhabiting his body," Sean told her and Kyoko shook her head. "I know it's true."

"I think he needs you and that's why you're here," Kyoko told him. "You have to be a part of him. Even if you don't have full consciousness you have to be here, you have to live inside him."

"Sure," Sean shrugged, "Listen, I need to go somewhere," he told her and Kyoko sighed.

"You want me to go with you?" she asked knowing that she was being a little overprotective of him but she had to. This was Kuon's body and she had no idea what would happen or if one of his other personalities would come out and he would be confused. Kuon could probably handle just being somewhere random and maybe, depending on the place, Brian could cope but she didn't want to leave the younger Kuon alone. She sighed, she wanted to be protective of him but she couldn't control him.

She had to let him do some things by himself.

…..

…..

When Sean or Kuon hadn't come back for three hours, Kyoko was rocking herself back and forth on the sofa out of anxiety. He hadn't even phoned her so she didn't know what to do. She was afraid of him getting hurt but she didn't want to restrain his autonomy. She was just worried about him. He was in a wheelchair. He had multiple personalities or dissociative identities. He had been one of a few survivors of a plane wreck.

All of these things would make anyone worry and having had that conversation with Sean made her worry more. Kyoko heard her phone ring and she looked at the number. Her heart jumped to her throat and she had to calm herself down as she saw the phone number for a mental ward there. Had someone taken him to a mental health facility? Of course all of the media had reported on his condition but would someone take him there.

She only hoped that she was wrong.

"Hello, Hizuri speaking," she said quickly and heard the long pause at the other end.

"Kyoko," she heard Kuon's voice, at least with the way he was speaking she hoped that it was Kuon. "I don't know what happened but Sean…I think Sean did something and I can't get them to undo it," he told her and Kyoko paused, her lungs started squeezing in her chest as she had some idea of what had happened but she didn't want to believe that it was true.

The next words that Kuon said made her see that her fears were correct, "Sean booked me..well…us into a mental ward and they are telling me that I won't be able to leave. Could you come down and see if you can talk some sense into them?" he asked her and Kyoko sobbed softly.

"I'll do my best," she tried to promise him. How could Sean have done that? She should have stopped him from leaving? She had prepared herself to have her pregnancy supported by multiple men and now no one was beside her. She tried to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. "I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you," she told him as she heard his shaky and vulnerable voice.

"I love you too, princess," he said before they said their farewells to each other and Kyoko got up, running to get her shoes on. She didn't want him to be locked away and separated from her. They were doing just fine and wasn't a mental ward not supposed to keep people against their will. They were doing fine, they were making plans for his recovery.

"Damn you, Sean," she whispered once she was ready to leave. She only hoped that the doctors and nurses at the facility would listen to her.

…..

…..

 _Kyoko looked at Lory as she wrapped an arm around her chest. Even though Kuon had lasted in the coma for longer than the doctors had predicted, it was still the scariest thing to her that he was even there. She hadn't wanted for him to die. She hadn't wanted for him to get hurt. She took weak breaths and looked at the floor as she felt the energy fading from her._

" _I bet you don't want to hear what your mother said in response to the accident," Lory said and Kyoko looked up with tired eyes._

" _That Kuon deserved it?" she guessed and then started to cry harder. This was depressing to her and she was wondering if she could even cope anymore. She wanted him to get better but in some people's minds it would be a miracle if he were to even survive. She could see him smiling at her and telling her how loved she was._

" _I don't even think that that woman is that cold hearted," Lory sighed and Kyoko looked at him. "She said that she thought your grief was embarrassing and you should be locked up in a mental ward to deal with your own problems."_

 _Kyoko laughed weakly and Lory was surprised at that reaction, "Probably so. I've probably reached the point where I'm not going to recover if he doesn't wake up but I'm not going to check myself into one of those wards," Kyoko protested._

" _I'm glad you have confidence in your mental state and how you're handling this," Lory said and Kyoko shook her head._

" _Not at all," she said before feeling her heart ache, "but if I was ever in one of those places then I wouldn't be able to see Kuon every day. I wouldn't be able to hold his hand and talk to him. I wouldn't be able to kiss his cheek and promise I love him," Kyoko admitted and she looked down. "That's one of the risks of loving someone, you can't imagine a world without them."_

" _Yes," Lory nodded, "that truly is one of the risks of loving somebody."_

 **End of Chapter Nineteen**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eighteen**

Ashenvale, Black neko hime, brennakai, Kris XD, Paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Kyoko really is devoted to Kuon and I think part of that comes with the fact that she could have very easily lost him so it's better to have him alive in any form than to have never see him or interact with him again. The idea of a threesome is basically how they interpret Sean as another person so it's more metaphorical than literal.


	21. Chapter 20 - A Second Opinion

**AN:** Enjoy 😊

 **Chapter 20 – A Second Opinion**

Kuon stared at the strange person opposite him. He remembered talking to Kyoko about how he wasn't being allowed to come out of the mental facilitation area and he remembered trying to convince the doctors that he should be released because of him being the main personality and having someone who could look out for him and enough ability with each of his alters to take care of himself. Then there had been a span of time of which he wasn't sure where he was and now he was being stared at by a woman with braided hair and a huge and off putting smile.

"You really are as gorgeous as they all say, Mr. Hizuri," she told him and Kuon raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you," he looked away nervously, "I'm sorry, I know that it must be nice to see a celebrity in here and I don't want to be rude but I'd rather be alone. Could you please find another person to talk to," he tried to ask politely. He didn't know what this woman's mental difficulties were so he didn't want to step over a line and say something cruel and cold.

"You know, patients are allowed to speak with one another and you don't tend to speak to anyone," the woman said and Kuon kept trying to place her name. Was she actually spending time with one of his alters and he had broken the conversation. Then it wasn't her fault.

"Ye-Yes, they are but I'd prefer to spend some time alone," he said as she looked at him pained, "Were you talking to Brian? I could try to wrap up the conversation." Kuon shrugged, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say next but the woman wasn't leaving him alone. He just wanted to have someone remove him from her so that he could try to figure things out. Was that rude.

"I want to talk to you, you're so gorgeous, I love celebrities," she said and Kuon smiled weakly, "If it were up to me then you'd be here forever."

"Heh, yeah….great," Kuon said, "Did you want to explain what you're doing in here?"

"Oh, I'm one of the attendants," the woman said and Kuon chuckled. Maybe this woman suffered from delusions too, maybe she had told herself that she was surrounded by the real crazy people and it was up to her to get them to be better.

Kuon smiled, "Great, that must be a fun job," he rolled his eyes and the woman took out an ID card that said she legitimately worked for the hospital. Kuon took it in his hands and turned it over as he looked at her in horror, "So, you really do work here?"

"I get to be around all the patients," the nurse said before standing and walking away. She pulled something out of a bag and then put it in front of Kuon as he saw that it was a tube full of pills. He laughed awkwardly.

"I don't…I don't do medication," he said and the nurse tapped on the top of the bottle.

"Don't worry, once you take them I'll make sure you're well taken care of," Kuon froze as she said this before picking up the tube and trying to hand it back to her. He was shocked when the woman sat on his lap and he wanted to shove her off and roll away. He just didn't want to be trapped in here any longer.

Kuon was about to say something before he heard a doctor approaching them. "Hizuri-san, you have a visitor," he said, "Can we speak to you in the office though, it requires more privacy than at the visitation room."

Kuon looked at him curiously before nodding and rolling away down the halls to follow him. As he got to the office, he started laughing in relief as he saw Kyoko sitting there. As soon as she saw him, Kyoko stood up and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek as she tried to keep herself from melting like the wicked witch because of her tears.

"I'm so sorry," Kyoko said as Kuon stared at her, his face turning into one of shock and he rolled himself in to see the chief of the psychiatric ward with some documents in front of him.

"So, we've agreed for your release," the doctor said and Kuon turned to Kyoko nervously, why would she be apologizing if they were releasing him? What did she feel she had messed up or done wrong that would need that type of an apology. "However, because of your illness we do need to appoint you a legal guardian or rather any alter under the age of twenty one needs a…"

"Yeah," Kuon nodded as he looked at him and Kyoko's back straightened, had she put down someone else's name and not her own? Had she decided that he was too hard to live with and now she needed him in someone else's care? "That sounds oka-"

"But, because we can not determine what alters you have, we've had to do one for your care covering all of your alters and your main personality. You are now, Hizuri-san, under the legal guardianship of your wife," he said and Kuon looked to Kyoko who was looking at the table guiltily. Why did she look guilty like that? If he did become unable to take care of himself then of course he'd want Kyoko to have the power over that and then he'd want the same thing were their situations reversed?

"This means that you need to have your wife sign all legal documents and have a say in all legal proceedings until you have been told to be steady. Your wife is to be a second signature on all government and medical documents," the doctor said and Kuon sighed.

He rolled over to Kyoko and took her hand, squeezing it. He could understand how she could feel she would need to apologize. Kyoko always tried to look up to him and she had always respected him, never wanting to speak out of line or show him any disrespect. Even during their fights, she had been respectful for him. Years ago if this had happened, Kyoko might have even died from the pressure of having to be the second voice to her sempai in everything but they were married, expecting a child together, this wasn't the same as those times.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said as she had her head bowed and Kuon reached for her hand.

"Don't be sorry, princess, you did the right thing. We can do this this way. I'm not mad at you. Did you just want to go home and talk about it?" he asked and Kyoko nodded as she tried to avoid eye contact. He knew that the limitations on what he could now do as a person hurt Kyoko more than they hurt him.

"I also want to suggest that he takes medication," the doctor addressed Kyoko who looked up at him with a sharp flash in her eyes which told of her seriousness considering the subject.

"No, my husband is not going to be on medication," she said strongly, her eyes narrowing as if she were inspecting the corpse of a beetle or germ-infested bug, she put her hands against the table as she stared across at him. This was too complicated but she needed to guide her way within it. She would never want to create a situation that put Kuon at a disadvantage to anyone else and definitely not one that would harm him. "And in the future I'd prefer if you talked to him as if I didn't have to sign."

"In the future?" the man asked, "So you're still considering him being in this…."

Kyoko looked at him whilst drawing her anger out, "As long as I live there will never be a day when I do not want my husband at my side. If there are troubling times, we will work together as a couple who are in love with each other, we will go forth with family support and my husband will get better without your medication. I know how horrible being in love and relying on love can feel in some cases but this is not one of those cases. I love my husband and I only deserve to call myself his wife, his partner, if I am able to find ways to get him the best care he needs and he doesn't want to be in here."

"I don't want to be in here," Kuon nodded and Kyoko looked at the documents.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, you won't be in here much longer," Kyoko said as she looked at the doctor. "Are we done here?" she asked and he nodded so she went over to Kuon, pushing him back out the hallways and out of the hospital once he had been signed out. She sighed, ignoring the fact that there were paparazzi for a second before drawing her grudges out and sending them there.

"Maybe I should take medication," Kuon said and Kyoko froze as she looked at him, her eyes widening. She didn't want that. She wanted for Kuon to be happy and them to get through this without the consideration of drugs. She was proud that he had stayed as Kuon during this time, he hadn't brought Sean out to deal with the doctor, the fact that he was still Kuon felt hopeful to her but…medication?

"Is that what you want, sweetheart?" she asked, "You remember what Boss told us that it might weaken your emotions."

"And maybe that's okay, maybe that would be best," he said and Kyoko wanted to scream and argue with him, she wanted to take advantage of the fact that she would have to sign the paperwork for him to even get that medication. She put a hand to his cheek and brought his chin up so they could look one another in the eyes.

This was Kuon talking and that scared her.

…..

…..

 _Kyoko held tight to Kuon's hand, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she focused on the fact that she could still feel his warmth underneath the skin, he wasn't dead yet. She needed to try to focus on the fact that her precious and loving husband was still alive and she would still be able to see him and stay with him._

 _When she wasn't beside his body she didn't want to feel. All she could feel when she wasn't here with him was alone, scared, cold. She didn't want to be alone anymore and she definitely didn't want to be scared, the world was a scary enough place already._

 _As Kyoko looked to the side, her eyes caught onto a picture on one of the magazines. It was an advertisement for an anti depressant. Maybe that was an option but she didn't want to consider it. To her, the pain and depression that came because of the situation that Kuon was in only meant that she was lucky enough to have experienced the love and honor of being Kuon's wife, of knowing him so much more intimately than anyone else could have._

 _Drugs might numb the pain but they wouldn't give her what she needed. She needed his arms around her. She needed to taste his mouth, kiss his lips, suck down on his neck and mark him as hers. She needed to hear his voice say in multiple languages that he loved her. She needed to hear him speak in his sexy Californian accent again._

 _Drugs weren't another form of Kuon, they were just pills to trick her into thinking that the pain wasn't real. To honor Kuon, Kyoko needed to feel as much pain as possible, that's what he deserved._

 **End of Chapter 20**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Nineteen**

Black neko hime, Kris XD

 **Response to Reviews**

Nope, not all the alters agree with Sean but Sean cant' have control anymore since everything is in Kyoko's power now but Kyoko respects her husband so she wants to help and support him rather than take over his life.


	22. Chapter 21 - Emotionally Driven

**AN:** I was going to wait to upload this with other fics in a bulk update but the emotions are really strong in my heart for this chapter and I love them. Hope that you all enjoy this fic as well. Oh and no flashback in this chapter

 **Chapter Twenty One – Emotionally Driven**

It had been a week since Kuon had started the new medication and although the first two or three days were a little rocky, it seemed that he was starting to get used to the drugs that were circulating through his body. Kyoko, however, was not. She had wanted to use the second signature which was now mandatory to stop Kuon from having access to the drugs but the idea of having control over her precious sempai's life was disturbing to her.

But the way he was now was even more disturbing to her.

The four guys within his head, including Ren Tsuruga, hadn't appeared for four or five days and maybe that was a good thing. However, she would welcome Sean back in a moment just to stop the way that Kuon was. She didn't want her husband this way but she loved him too much to tell him that.

She forced a smile onto her face as the kettle boiled and started to pour out the tea. She checked a mirror to make sure there were no tears in her eyes and then put the cups on a tray to take to him. She had to keep calm and not show him the pain she was feeling. "It'll be okay," she whispered, placing her hand over her belly and talking to their child.

With a deep breath in, Kyoko walked towards the living room trying to not show the turmoil of emotions inside her. She hesitated for a second as she saw the robotic way in which Kuon was looking at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a monotone, his expression remaining neutral. He was concerned about her, right? Even though he didn't look like he was panicking, he was concerned about her.

Kyoko nodded before bringing the tea over to them. She set hers down on the table before giving him one. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out today," she said softly and he nodded, his face still showing that blankness. "Would that be okay?"

"It would," he said and Kyoko nodded uneasily, "Where?"

"I…" Kyoko tilted her head before pausing, "Maybe we could visit Shotaro," she said as she attempted to provoke him. She wanted to see fear or sadness or panic and maybe that was manipulative of her but she just wanted him to give her _something_ , even the shadow of something would be okay.

"Oh," he replied, his face still blank, "Yes. That should be okay."

Kyoko had to stop her jaw from dropping. She sat up straighter and her heart twisted in her chest. He would usually question her or state that he thought it was a bad idea. He was just accepting it. She closed her eyes. _Please show some emotion, Kuon, even just a shadow of emotion. Please just smile, frown, do something_. She begged inside her head but there was still that blank emotion.

"Maybe they have you on too strong a dosage of the medication," she suggested and he shook his head.

"I think I need a higher dosage," he told her and Kyoko's eyes widened again. No. There was no way that she would allow that. He seemed hollow inside and that wasn't him. Kuon was the more emotional side compared to Ren Tsuruga who had been more about logic. Even Ren though, even Ren as Ren showed emotion but this…it was as if he wasn't even here.

Kyoko reached out, throwing her arms around him but felt a cold shiver within her when he didn't hold her back. She still clutched to him, this time dampening his shoulder with her tears. She hadn't wanted this for him. A life without smiling or crying, a life without that gentleman smile that had carried over from Ren, a life without the way your heartbeat quickens or slows depending on your emotion.

"I love you," she whispered to him as she begged inside for him to at least hold her. This wasn't right. This wasn't the guy that she had fallen in love with, the man that she wanted. Knowing that he wasn't embracing her back, she eventually let go and sat opposite him.

"I love you too," Kuon repeated and Kyoko looked at him. His face was a blank, robotic even. The dosage must be far too high. No, he just needed enough to keep his alters from resurfacing not to deaden his emotions completely. She looked him in the eyes and then stared down feeling hopeless.

"You don't have to stay with me," he told her and she immediately lifted her head in shock. What was he talking about? How could he say something like that to her? Kyoko felt her body tense as she remembered when they were in Karuizawa on location. He had requested to use her lap as a pillow and that was far before they had made their love for one another known. Now he was telling her that she didn't have to stay with him.

"I want to stay with you," she whispered as tears came down her cheeks.

She saw him falter a little and she looked up as if imagining it. For a split second she saw worry and concern in his eyes but then saw his mouth move and it was gone. Had she imagined it? Had she imagined the emotion that was in his eyes? Was there a psychological part of this that wasn't controlled by the medication?

"Corn," she whispered, reaching out to take his hand but as she took it she saw a flash of red from underneath his sleeve. She paused, what was that? "Corn, are you okay?" He always had a smile on his face when she called him that, always a reflection of how much he had cared about her since he was ten. He was one of her childhood friends. It was fate that had brought her to him even though they had hated each other at first. She understood his reasoning at not liking her though, the career he had given up everything for and she had treated it as a joke.

"Stop it," he said as he pulled his hand from hers and Kyoko blinked. "Go," he told her and she knew there was sadness in his voice, pain. She wasn't imagining it but he closed his eyes and she could see that he was counting underneath his breath. He soon had pushed the emotions away and she leaned in towards him.

"Go?" she repeated, "Corn?" she asked her voice shaking and she looked at him extremely concerned. "Sweetheart?" she asked as she reached to cup his cheek and he flinched before his whole body started shaking. Something was very wrong with him. "You can talk to me," she tried to tell him, "You know that I'll always listen to you. Tell me what's going on, I won't judge you," she promised and he shook his head.

"I want you to leave," he said as he made his face more robotic and Kyoko knew that he was intentionally doing this. It was as if he was doing everything in his power to stop the natural emotions. Kyoko froze. He wanted her to…leave?

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she watched him. She looked down at his sleeve as her mind flashed to the red that she had seen. What was he hiding from her?

"I need the medication," he said turning his wheelchair to leave and Kyoko stood.

"Kuon, you don't need the medication, just talk to me. I thought you trusted me. If you don't want to talk to me then just pretend I'm Bo," she said, her voice begging for him to turn around and let her know what was going on. He had always helped her when she needed him and it seemed that he really needed her. "Please," she whispered dropping to her knees as she felt her own pain.

Kuon ignored her as he went to take the medicine, his hand shaking as he put twice as much as he was prescribed onto his hand and then quickly put them in his mouth, taking a glass of water to make sure they went down. Kyoko looked at him helplessly, what was going on with him? She couldn't figure out how to help him anymore.

"Having emotions is bad," he told her, "I'm going to try to find a hotel," he said and she watched him. The memories of how she had been torn apart by the coma flashed through her mind with the emotions running through her veins.

"You're going to try to find a hotel for what?" she asked as she got to her feet. Was he actually considering running away from her, from their child? "Sweetheart," she said before seeing him break and she started to share his pain as she saw him bow his head, his whole body seeming to collapse. Then she heard a noise that always haunted her, he was sobbing. She had never thought she would see that off-screen when she was younger and even as his wife it scared her. He was stronger than so many other people but he could get broken as well.

Kyoko immediately was at his side, throwing her arms around him and nuzzling his neck. "Corn, it's okay. It's going to be okay," she said before reaching for his arm. He pulled away but she could see the red again. She had thought in the past about cutting her own skin, dragging the knife across until it bled, but she hadn't thought of him doing it. He was hurting himself and she didn't know this?

"I wish I was dead," he said and Kyoko felt her entire body go cold.

She blinked as she tried to ignore those words. He hadn't said that! He wouldn't say that. No, he had done so much with his life and the death of Rick still haunted him, he wouldn't treat life so frivolously. Why was he saying this? After all that he had gone through it didn't make sense and she felt horrified. She had almost lost him from the plane crash, having a few extra people to care about was such an easy exchange for having him alive.

"Kuon," she said hopelessly, "Please don't say that. What am I supposed to do without you, Corn?" she said her hand covering her mouth as she tried to keep the sobs in. She felt as if she had tripped and fallen into this deep and dark well without any hope of ever escaping.

"You'll be fine. You've always been fine," he argued with her and she stood there, staring at him. What was he talking about? Yes, she had coped with some bad things but she had always found the most comfort when he had his arms wrapped around her. She had recovered easily but only when he told her how much he loved her.

"I won't be fine," Kyoko argued with him, her fists at her side. She couldn't believe she was having this argument with him. "Maybe you do belong in the mental ward," she said without thinking and he nodded.

Kyoko took a step back before getting out her phone. She had read over the drug information numerous times that week. She needed to see if it was a side effect from the medication. She scrolled down the list before her eyes found what she was looking for in the possible side effects list: _increased depression or thoughts of suicidal ideation._

"Your dad needs to know about this and you have to get off the drugs, they are messing with your mind, if Father knew about this," she said as she looked at him worried. No. The drugs were supposed to be _helping_ him.

"Tell him," Kuon challenged her and Kyoko paused, she didn't know whether to now because she knew the pain that Kuu would be in, she knew how much of a loving parent he was. "It doesn't matter anymore, it should happen someday."

"What…should happen someday?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"The death of Kuon Hizuri," he replied and Kyoko's heart broke. She wanted Sean back to be sarcastic with her, she wanted to comfort Bryan as he tried to challenge his fears, she wanted to have a logical argument with Ren, she would even try to explain things to Kuon's younger self but those words coming out of his mouth were something that she couldn't handle.

"I won't let you," she argued, "I…my most…how could you take away my most important person?" she asked, "How could you leave our child without their Daddy?"

"Go back to Fuwa," he told her and Kyoko froze, her body turning to ice.

"I can't. I can't go to anyone else. I can't love anyone else, not after loving you. Nobody can beat you. You really are the best man in all of Japan and you're irreplaceable. Please don't leave me," she begged and felt another chill by his reply.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it."

 **End of Chapter Twenty One**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Twenty**

Guest, Kris XD, paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Well Sean is kind of based on Sho so he does have that stupidity to him. Kyoko really wants what is best for him and to take care of him but now she is worried that maybe Sean was right and he needs to be in a psychiatric facility.


	23. Chapter 22 - I'm your parent

**AN:** Thank you for your patience in the update of this fic. I realized that I was being unkind to one of the characters for not showing them so I wanted to use them as a reason Kuon has to keep fighting. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter Twenty Two – I'm your parent**

Kyoko had been terrified of leaving him after he had said those words. She didn't know how to make him understand that she didn't care about the multiple people in her head and that they could handle them together. All she wanted was for Kuon to be alive. She didn't care that people seemed to feel sorry for her whilst she was 'dealing with the illness.' She wanted their child to know him, she wanted to keep holding him when she was upset, she wanted _him_. Wasn't that enough?

As soon as she heard the soft knock on the door, she rose. She needed Kuon to know that he had friends and family that cared about him and would prefer for him to be called mentally unfit rather than visit his grave. As soon as she saw Kuu, she threw her arms around him and sobbed, her body shaking in fear. "Father," she whispered as she buried her head into his chest, "Thank you for coming. Kuon is right over here," she said as she led him to the living room where Kuon was staring out the window.

Kuu nervously approached him, "Hey," he said slowly as he moved and put his hands on the back of a chair. "Hey, son. Kyoko told me that you're not feeling so hot right now."

"It's okay," Kuon said slowly and Kuu tried to smile but he saw the very serious expression on Kyoko's face. "We all fall eventually."

"We…all fall eventually?" Kuu repeated as he pulled the chair back slowly, "Have you been taking the medication?" he asked and Kuon glared at him which made Kuu take a couple of steps backwards. He had to steady himself, Kuon had glared at him before but it was when he was a teenager. He hadn't seen it come from _Kuon_ for years.

"You can't stop it," Kuon said bluntly and Kuu sat down, making sure not to make any sudden movements. "It's _going_ to happen."

"Okay," Kuu nodded feeling the chill in the room. "Can I ask _what_ is going to happen?"

"The death of Kuon Hizuri," Kuon announced and Kuu's eyes widened. He shook his head and then looked down, trying to keep his composure. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle this but he had to convince his son that everything would be okay.

"Why is that?" he asked as he heard Kyoko sob from the side.

"I'm a freak," Kuon told him and Kuu's eyes narrowed, he shook his head. "That's why I have to take the medication. I'm nothing more than a drain on other people," he looked to Kyoko who tried to hastily brush away her tears. "Especially her."

"That's not tr-true," Kyoko sobbed painfully and Kuon turned back to face his father.

"How about you?" he asked and Kuu blinked hard before shaking his head. "All of these different characters of mine, I can't control them. One of them attempted to have me committed to a psych ward but who knows, Sean might actually know more about what I need than I do."

"Sean is…he's a very…Sean does what he wants pretty boldly," Kuu said and Kuon glared at him again. Kuu wasn't sure how to take this or how to react to this. He had thought that his son had improved and that this anger would have been subdued especially by the pills but he had to fight through this.

"You talk about him like he's a different person," Kuon muttered and Kuu blinked confused.

"Am I not supposed to do that? Your doctors said that each one of your multiples is essentially their own person. I know that you're the main Kuon, it's your body that they are inhabiting bu-"

"Infesting," Kuon tried to correct him and Kuu blinked before dropping his head and shaking it.

"Kuon, that plane accident, you were one of the lucky survivors. I don't know how you did it but you managed to survive. You had fewer injuries than you were supposed to have but you did hit your head. You did affect a part of your brain that brought these characters to life. You should be grateful that you're alive," Kuu tried to stress and Kuon looked at him painfully.

"Why should I be grateful that I turned into a freak when all these other lives, innocent lives, were lost?" he argued and Kuu looked at Kyoko again.

"I don't know how you survived but I'm so thankful that you did," Kyoko whispered. "Are you so ashamed of yourself and your condition that you feel your life is without value. Kuon, you have friends and family and…and no matter what people say, all of your friends and family love you for you. We will accept whoever else is in your mind. Haven't your parents already accepted those different characters? Haven't Yashiro and the president accepted them? You _know_ that I love you, all of you."

Kyoko walked forwards and threw her arms around Kuon again, "I'm proud to be your wife. I'm proud to stand beside you whilst these characters exist because the alternative is so much worse. I don't want you to leave me. You need to get off of these medicines. Tell me what to say to Sean when he comes out, I'll talk to him for you, he's not an unreasonable guy."

"How do you know how reasonable he is?" Kuon asked and Kyoko smiled.

"If that's your worry then I want you to remember that there's a reason that all these characters exist within your body. They are all different parts of yourself. I trust in all of them because underneath all of the layers that they all have is a different part of you. Please don't take the medication anymore, I'll support you and any of the consequences that come with it. I just don't want to lose you."

Kyoko looked down again as she tried to wipe the tears away.

Kuon looked at her and sighed, he reached out for her hand and she gave it to him immediately, squeezing his tight. "You'll be with me even if I make a complete fool out of our family?" he asked and Kyoko nodded as she tried to stop her sniffling.

"You won't though. Your father loves you, your mother loves you, I love you more than anything. We'll get through this as a family. If your father didn't care about you, he wouldn't have come as soon as I called him and told him there was a problem," Kyoko gestured to Kuu.

"How about my mother?" Kuon asked and Kyoko blinked confused, "How will she take these multiples? How do I know that my own mother doesn't think that I'm scary or dangerous?" he asked and Kyoko looked to Kuu.

"Your mother and I love you unconditionally. If you get off the medication, would you want to see her because she will never pass on an opportunity to see you and spend some time with you," he smiled as Kuon nodded nervously. "Then we'll do that. You'll see that your condition isn't something that is problematic for her," he turned to Kyoko who nodded.

Julie really did love her son and as much as it hurt that Kuon didn't trust her, Julie would hopefully help him feel loved.

…..

…..

A few days later when Sean had returned, Kyoko had immediately asked her mother-in-law if she could come and visit. Kuu had apparently said the same thing and so Julie had been readying herself. Of course her son's condition didn't bother her, she was scared though that he thought that was the case.

Julie stepped into their home and looked around for her son. When she spotted him, she came over to him and saw that odd expression on his face. Kuon wasn't in control at the present time. "Hello," she said with a soft bow, "How are you today?"

"Why are you here? You like zoo exhibits or something?" he asked with a dark look that wasn't directed at her and Julie knelt in front of his wheelchair.

"I'm not sure what you mean by zoo exhibits but my son invited me here. I wanted to spend some time with you. I'll always come when my son requests me. When I didn't have him, I've tried to book last minute flights so that I could touch him. I can't even begin to explain how much I love my boy," Julie smiled to him and Sean looked away.

"You save any love for the rest of us?" he asked her and Julie nodded.

"It's Sean who I'm speaking to now, right?" Julie asked and she took his hand, he nervously kept it there. "Sean. I care for you too. I love you because you are part of my son. I'd like to get to know you because it scares me that Kuon may think that's not what I want. I'm really sorry if I ever made you doubt me or how much I can love each and every part of Kuon," she apologized and Sean paused.

"You really are okay with me being in your son's body?" he asked and Julie nodded quickly.

"Sean, I feel that you are another part of my son but you have a distinct character of your own. I know that my husband has spoken with you before but I want to tell you right now that I consider myself your mother as well. I'd really like to be your mother," she requested as she looked at Kyoko who was standing in the doorway.

Sean gazed at her, "Can you hug me?" he asked before looking a little insecure at that request but Julie flung her arms around him without having to think about it. She felt the change in his body once she was holding him and he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Mom," he whispered and Julie kissed the top of his head a few times. "I'm sorry that I'm this way. I know that you just want me to be healthy and…"

"Kuon," Julie whispered as she pulled back and placed a hand on her son's cheek. "You're my baby boy and I'll always see you that way. I am so sorry if I haven't been here enough or that you had any reason to doubt that I love you with my entire being. This condition of yours, we'll get through it together. I am so sorry," she began to cry, "If I haven't seemed supportive enough. I haven't meant to. I love you so much."

"You're not ashamed of me?" he asked her and Julie shook her head quickly.

"I am proud that I get to be your mother. I am so happy that I get to be a grandmother to your child," Julie threw her arms around him once again and Kuon clung to her whilst Kyoko watched. It was good to see Julie here offering her support. Kuon had needed to see her.

"We're all glad that you're alive," Kyoko told him and Kuon nodded nervously. "Do you want to talk about appearing at the press conference?" she asked and Kuon looked down before turning to Julie.

"Mom…you and dad, this might hurt your -" he said nervously and Julie studied him.

"Don't you dare think that we feel anything other than love and support for you, for all of you. It would break my heart to know that you were gone. You don't want to break your mother's heart, do you? Sean wouldn't want to break it either," she declared and Kuon shook his head. "Good, so will you continue to fight for us?" she asked.

Kuon nodded and turned his gaze to Kyoko, "Okay. I'll fight to stay alive," he told them and Kyoko felt relief.

Kyoko walked over to Julie and put her hand softly on her shoulder before smiling with tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

 **End of Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Twenty One**

Black neko hime, Guest, and Kris XD

 **AN2:**

Kyoko will definitely need to see a therapist after all of this but she might not tell Kuon that she does. She found the right person to talk to him and now that Kuon knows both his parents support him, he'll heal faster 😊


	24. Chapter 23 - The Press Conference

**AN:** I'm glad that it's only been a little over a month since I updated this story 😊 I feel like I'm finally getting on top of all of my Skip Beat fics 😊

 **Chapter Twenty-Three – The Press Conference**

Kyoko was terrified about what Kuon was saying that he wanted to do. She felt terrified for him and what the consequences might be. He was going to have a press conference to talk about how he had been recovering from the plane crash but the real topic was how he was coping with his dissociative identity disorder. People had already found out about it thanks to Shotaro, however that had made the rumors spread faster and Kyoko could tell there were a few who were afraid of Kuon because of it.

She stood in front of him before getting down beside the wheelchair and kneeling even though this meant getting dirt on her pants. "if you're not ready," she told him lovingly as she reached up to touch his cheek. "We don't have to do it today. Press conferences get rescheduled all the time especially when they have serious subjects involved."

Kuon shook his head, "I'll be fine and if one of them comes out, they come out," he told her and Kyoko bit her lip nervously before nodding. She paused before hugging him tightly and then pulled back, her eyes showing how concerned she was about this.

"No matter what happens," she told him, "I love you. I will always love you,"

Kuon reached for her hand and squeezed it, "I love you too. It will be okay, maybe there will be a bit of a backlash for some time but hopefully it will help other people who have the disorder and I think that I'd feel more comfortable with people knowing as well." Kyoko nodded.

"Well just remember, I'm going to be sitting right next to you and if you can't answer a question or feel uncomfortable, just let me know," she told him and he smiled to her. He was really happy that he had married her. She had given him support that he didn't even feel he deserved.

Kuon kept his eyes closed as he sat waiting for the people to come in. Lory had offered him the choice of either entering when everybody was already there or to wait for them. Kuon had decided that for him to deal with the press conference effectively, it would have to be that he would wait for them to enter. Kyoko grabbed his hand hoping that Brian wouldn't take the opportunity to come out.

"You can do this," Kyoko said and looked at Yashiro on the other side of him, Yashiro was here to talk about how Kuon was healthy enough to continue acting. They were trying to do their best for the man that they cared about deeply. Their love for him didn't change just because of this psychological change.

"Hi," Lory said once the reporters had filtered into the room. "I'm sure that everybody knows me but I wanted to say a few words before we start off with the real topic of Kuon's ability to return to acting and his successful coping with the dissociative identity disorder. At LME, Ren Tsuruga was one of our biggest stars and I still feel the same way about Kuon Hizuri. Kuon has really shown that in the field of acting, he is hard to beat. He has shown compassion to others and motivation to finish a project. His punctuality and his amazing dedication to his work is something that has often inspired other actors as well as directors and members of the crew. I hope that you will not judge him for what was caused by a plane crash causing head trauma."

Lory nodded to Yashiro.

"I know that you know me from the many years in which I have represented both of the Hizuris," he said. "I wanted to explain to you that with the testing and therapy that Kuon has gone through, his condition is manageable. He still has his old traits and I don't see any reason to consider him dangerous or unable to be an actor once he is ready. So, any questions?"

There was a rush of hands but Kuon managed to pick out a reporter from the highest rated news show in Japan. "Hizuri-san," the reporter asked, "If it isn't over the line, how many multiples do you have and do you think that any of them could be a danger? Also, what draws them out?"

Kuon cleared his throat. "Intense emotion is the main draw to what brings them out. When I find myself angry, one of my personalities, Sean, sometimes takes control and when I'm scared, another personality will. I also have one that drives on logic and another on nostalgia," he told them and the reporter blinked. Kuon sighed, "I mean, it's like when you want to kick something when you're really frustrated but instead of kicking something, I let someone else take control of me."

Another reporter was called on, "Hizuri-san, all of these multiples, are they all the result of the plane crash? Any chance that they might have been caused by childhood trauma?" she asked and Kuon looked to Kyoko.

"I went through some hardships as a teenager, most definitely, but the doctors have informed me that the multiples have been brought out because of the trauma that I sustained. For those who are unaware of what happened or may have forgotten, the plane crash that I was in killed most of the passengers on the flight. I hit my head when I was saving two children, and for their protection I will not be releasing their name. I almost performed a miracle but hit my head. After all of these years as being an actor, I suppose some of the characters leaked out," he told them.

Kyoko smiled at him, grabbing his hand to show him support. He was doing very well at battling his nerves and answering these questions. It made her feel honored to be beside such a strong man at this time.

"Do you feel that you'd want to be a role model for citizens also struggling with this?" a magazine reporter said and Kuon nodded, "I mean, are you willing to disclose more information in the future about this?"

"I would be willing to do that, yes. This has been an incredibly hard time for me but my wife has made it a lot easier," he said as Kyoko kissed his cheek. "She has really been able to stand beside me and show affection and support for not just me but for every multiple which she has met. With her continued support, I hope that both of us can spread hope to people who are also afflicted by this condition."

Kuon smiled as he thought about that. As terrifying as it was to just state that he was different on live TV, it was a good thing that he was doing it and hopefully it would reduce the number of suicides from people who were suffering with being more than one person. He turned to Kyoko who nodded in support. It was true, if he didn't have her then he might really be suffering.

"You'd do this," someone said at the back of the room and Kuon looked up to see Sho standing there, "Even though you are dangerous to society?" he asked and Kuon stared at him, fighting against the instinct to glare at him.

"Kuon isn't dangerous," Kyoko said quickly. "It's not as if he just breaks out like the Hulk, he's a strong person and he just replaces one character with another, when I've been working long hours sometimes I start to feel like the character that I've been portraying."

"I know that you're only staying with him because you're scared that he's going to hurt you, that's what an abusive relationship is like," Sho said smugly and Kyoko glared at him again. She was sick of his crap.

"Is that true?" one reporter asked, "Do his other personalities cause you either mental or physical abuse?"

Kyoko's jaw dropped as she looked at them, "Of course not," she said before looking at Shotaro. "You all know that this man has been a romantic rival for me in the past. You know that he's the one who has started spreading these lies about Kuon before Kuon was able to speak for himself. If he's the one that you want to listen to then I worry about your integrity as reporters. I assure you that I am capable of taking care of myself and though some of Kuon's multiples do require some care and attention that I am willing to pay to them, they would never hurt me. Kuon would never hurt anyone."

"You can look at his past and se-" Sho said before Kyoko stood up.

"He's changed from his past. He's not the person that he was at fifteen-years-old and he's proven that time and time again in this country," her eyes narrowed. "Please get security to escort this…ass..out of the building," she requested. She was about to turn around to make sure Kuon was okay when she heard familiar laughing that made her worry about why he was coming out now.

"Okay, I know that you all wanted to interview Kuon so I won't take up too much of your time," he said and both Lory and Yashiro were looking at him with a little bit of anxiety. "So, before this guy who sounds like a raving homeless person comes throwing his false accusations around anymore, let's get to some questions."

Kyoko sighed as she looked at him. She had a prediction that this would happen and she could see the journalists leaning in. Kyoko looked down before gesturing to the person who occupied Kuon's body the second most. "Members of the press," she said as she looked at her husband. "This is the first of my husband's multiples that you have the pleasure of meeting. This is Sean," she said and Sean laughed.

"Okay," he grinned eagerly as Yashiro tried to hold himself together though he was gripping the table. Sometimes Sean didn't give the best first impression but he had tolerated and come to accept the guy because he really was part of Kuon, a very cocky part of Kuon but still the same guy underneath.

"How about you darling," Sean gestured to a female reporter.

"Here we go," Yashiro whispered and Kyoko nodded. Hopefully this press conference wasn't going to get out of control now that Sean was taking control.

…

…

 _Kyoko put her arms around her knees as she ran into a random closet at the studio. She hadn't been ready to come here but she had wanted to start work again and prove to Kuon that she was able to deal with her job even with him in the hospital. She had done it before but now that they knew she was exiting the hospital, they were waiting for her._

 _She didn't know what to tell the reporters. She wanted to tell them that Kuon was going to make it, that she knew he would have survivors remorse, that she was going to provide for him but really she didn't know anything. He could pass away in a matter of minutes and she wouldn't know._

 _She wanted to go back to his hotel room where nobody would bother her but maybe that was because she was scared. She was terrified of making it seem that he was going to die and she didn't even want to admit to the possibility that he might not pull through._

" _Kuon," she whispered as she pulled Corn out of her pocket, she held it tightly in her hand. "Please give me strength to face those monsters," she said and smiled. He had been the one to teach her how to handle the media. She would put those teachings into use._

 **End of Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Twenty-Two**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response:**

Sean has his own doubts and there will be a clash between Sean and Kuon but Kuon is always going to be the main personality which I think Sean realizes and that's why he thinks Kuon needs to be stronger. Kuon belongs to a loving family but I really wanted to show Julie since sometimes I feel I neglect her in my fanfics.


	25. Chapter 24 - Friendship and Support

**AN: I've been attempting to update every 10** **th** **day of the month but got excited and updated early, hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter Twenty Four – Friendship and Support**

Kyoko tried to smile as Sean looked out over the crowd. It was going to happen at some point and maybe it was better happening here and happening with Sean rather than one of the other multiples. Sean was able to speak confidently and wasn't going to be broken if a reporter asked a question in a disrespectful manner but at the same time, Sean was a little sarcastic and could offer some bad press for Kuon. She would have to see how he handled this.

"Uh, you," he pointed to a female reporter for one of the TV news stations, "You have some kind of a question that you want me to answer?" he asked before crossing his arms and sitting back.

"Yes, I suppose my question is whether you know that you're a multiple and how the multiples came to be," she said and Sean sighed.

"Yeah, I know that I'm a multiple," he said and the woman nodded slowly. "Ya see, thing is that I don't think any differently than you or Kuon or anyone else does. I guess that I don't really have memories in the normal sense but I have a personality, I have thoughts and criticisms and biases just like everyone else does, I have things that I like and things that I don't like. I don't just think that I'm a character and if I take off my shirt or something I'll become Kuon again. I know that Kuon exists but like, I also know that I exist," he said as Yashiro nodded slowly just trying to be prepared if something were to happen during the press conference.

"As for your second question. If you remember, Kuon was involved in a plane crash which devastatingly killed a whole lot of people who we should keep in our memory. He was one of the lucky few who managed to survive but in doing so he suffered a brain injury and I popped out. Maybe if he hadn't developed these multiples he would have died, who knows."

"We're happy to have you alive," the woman replied and Sean shrugged. "Seriously, I know how many died and we are thankful that you survived."

"Thanks, I guess. Not too many people are happy with me in particular but I'll make sure that Kuon gets the message," he said before pointing someone else out. The man held his microphone out.

"How can we address you and the other multiples? Are you still using the name Hizuri? Do you think you'll use that professionally?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Sean shrugged as he studied him. "I guess for all legal purposes, yeah the name Hizuri-san would probably work for me as well. I mean, I'm not sure what other last name to use but as for what you can call me, Sean works. Sean's fine. I mean, I guess I'm not technically real so I don't have the luxury of a last name."

The man nodded and Sean selected someone else from the crowd, this one was a very professionally dressed woman who had formal and designer clothes on.

"Are you going to continue acting? If not you then do you know if Kuon is going to pursue acting," the woman said and Sean blinked before looking down. Kyoko could see the unease in his face and she reached for his hand. She didn't want for Sean to suddenly get angry because he was uncomfortable. Sean was more of a friend who she had been told by Kuon she could sleep with, he wasn't who she thought of as her husband.

"You think that anyone will hire Kuon if they know about this?" Sean asked and then looked away, he stared at a clock as people drew nearer wanting to know how he was going to respond to this. "I mean, the guy loves acting but there might not be any directors who would want to work with either of us. So that means that he has to pick a different dream and maybe I can help with that and maybe I can't. People are -" Sean was interrupted as two different men stood up in the crowd. He hadn't noticed them before but he knew them because of how Kuon knew them.

"I'd be honored to work with you," Ogata said as the crowd turned to him. Sean blinked as he seemed to adopt more of a Kuon style of smile. "Everyone has issues and I would never want to let a health problem like this affect a very talented actor."

"You know how I feel about people who use every reason to not act and the actors who have the work ethic needed to make it in this field, at least Kuon does," Shinkai laughed softly and more people paid attention to these successful directors.

Kyoko noticed the shift in the man beside her as Sean seemed to fade and Kuon got control. He looked at them in disbelief as Yashiro smiled happily, counting this as a win for his closest friend.

"Really?" Kuon asked and Kyoko smiled at the two men who had been influential for her as well. She would never have gotten this far in either her work or her career if it wasn't for the two men who were standing up to protect Kuon.

"I'm very thankful that you're alive," Hiroaki said with a hand to his heart. "You're correct, we've lost a lot of good people in the plane crash but I'd love to work with you again. I'm not going to listen to Fuwa and I'm sorry if that is rude. I would most definitely wish to work with you again."

Kyoko watched Kuon as the press conference continued smoothly. She was very happy to be at his side whilst he saw how many people really did support him. That was what he needed most.

…..

…..

The following morning, Kyoko was wondering how Kuon was taking the press conference. In her mind it had run smoothly and she had even been hoping that it would improve the way that Kuon looked at life and didn't see himself as a freak but to every good side there was a bad side and people who didn't really like him. Kyoko feared that these people would retaliate and hurt him and that would definitely break her heart.

She looked around the house and caught Kuon sitting in his wheelchair at the computer in the office. He was scrolling through his email and Kyoko was hoping that nothing triggered him. He was a really good person, he shouldn't feel forced to live up to the impossible standards he sometimes set for himself.

"I don't believe this," Kuon told her and Kyoko hummed, tilting her head to the side as she saw him looking through the emails. "Almost every director I've ever worked with has told me that they support me, costars, LME staff. I can't believe that they all reached out to me like this," he told her and Kyoko gave him a side hug as she looked through over a hundred emails that were sent the previous day.

"That's because everyone considers you a hero," she told him. "They don't hate you, Kuon, they are willing to work with you if you want to continue acting," she kissed his cheek. "This is because they don't see an illness, they see that you have passion, talent, and a great work ethic and anyone who is able to handle Sean should be applauded."

"Is it all right?" Kuon said as he looked at the screen and Kyoko turned to him confused. "If I continue acting once I'm feeling a bit better."

"Of course it's okay," she told him. She heard the doorbell ring and she kissed Kuon's cheek wondering who would be there that early. She tried to think through all the possibilities and wondered whether it was Kuu or Julie who wanted to make sure that Kuon was okay. As she opened the door she took a couple of steps back in shock.

"Kijima-san," she asked as she saw him there but he suddenly looked at her and guilt appeared in his eyes. She blinked at him as she tried to figure out why he was there. She hadn't invited him over. "Is everything okay?" she asked and Kijima rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he said with a weak smile, "I should have called first and I came too early. I just wanted to make sure that Kuon knew that he had friends who wanted to support him. Maybe I'm not his closest friend but I wanted to…"

"He's in the office, would you like to come in?" Kyoko asked and Kijima nodded with a smile. As he walked through the house which he had been invited to many times, he went to the office and let himself rest on the doorframe.

"Hey," he said and Kuon turned back confused, "You want to go out for breakfast?" he asked before turning to Kyoko, "The two of you?" he asked and Kyoko looked at him suspiciously, he appeared to be hiding something but Kuon nodded slowly, the surprise of Kijima being there evident in his expression.

"Okay," he said, "Let me just get ready,"

"Take your time," Kijima said and Kyoko looked between the two men. She had no idea what was going on but it was really important that people were supporting him and as much as she had been nervous when Kijima was pursuing her, she hoped that he would be a good friend to Kuon. She would place her trust in him for now.

…

…

 _Kyoko was sitting looking at the booklets for planning a memorial service. As much as she hadn't wanted to look through the information, it was probably for the best that she could read them. She dropped her head as tears filled her eyes and she dropped the brochure. She could remember how Kuon had held her in his arms when they had gotten married and the wedding video and the fact that he had actually agreed to marry her. She sniffed as those memories started covering the words and she felt her tears drop down._

 _Kyoko felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned back to see Kijima there looking as if he had just come out of a modelling shoot. Kyoko should have known better than to read these papers in public. She took a deep breath before standing up but Kijima shook his head._

" _Kyoko, you don't have to bow to me," he told her and Kyoko choked back a sob. "Listen, I'm not a bad person, I hope you don't think I'm a bad person," he told her whilst acting worried. Kyoko bowed her head and shook it trying to tell him that she didn't see him in that way. Kijima sighed._

" _I really did want to continue being friends with Kuon, he was a complicated person to figure out but he was kind and honest and worked hard, he and I shared a passion with acting. I'm sorry that he's gone, really, I am sorry that he's gone."_

 _Kyoko nodded as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of that word. He was still alive, he was battling and they had asked her if she wanted to take him off of life support and sign a DNR but he was still here, still fighting. "Thank you," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself._

" _And if you need anything, anything at all," he offered and Kyoko nodded._

" _Thank you," she whispered as she tried to look ahead of her and remembered Kuon's blinding smile. She wasn't sure if she could ever stop missing him._

 **End of Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Twenty Three**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo

 **Author Response**

Sean definitely feels superior to Sho. Thank you for all of the support.


	26. Chapter 25 - A Voice

**Chapter Twenty Five – A Voice**

Kyoko didn't want to tell Kuon about the multiple times she had needed someone during the time that he was hospitalized. He hadn't gotten hurt on purpose, it had been a horrific accident where he was one of only a small group of survivors. He had somehow been able to beat everybody in the race to life but she had needed someone to reassure her as well that things would be okay. She owed them a great debt of gratitude but she also needed to protect Kuon. _He_ was most important of all.

"I promise," Kijima said as he opened the door to the small café, "We only want to help."

Kyoko grabbed Kuon's hand and held the other door open so he could wheel himself through, once he had done that, Kijima held it for her and Kyoko noticed a couple of tables filled with former costars and friends. She pointed out an area where Yashiro was sitting with Shinkai-san.

Everyone cheered as Kuon came and Yashiro helped his friend get positioned at the table. He looked to him and as he opened his mouth, Kuon smiled and bowed his head.

"I'm fine," he tried to tell him, "I'll be fine."

"Fine's not amazing," Yashiro commented but Kyoko shook her head, she turned around to see there were a lot of people who Kuon had grown close to, closer to since he had let his true self out. Of course, Yashiro and Kyoko were the people who knew him more intimately.

Kuon turned to see everyone and bowed his head with a soft laugh, "Thank you," he said as everyone picked up their coffee and water in a toast to him. "With all of your support, it doesn't seem so scary. It doesn't feel like everyone will treat me like a monster."

"We want to make sure that doesn't happen," Momose-san said quickly before lifting her head. "Because of you I managed to direct myself towards my dreams and become a better actress, thank you," she said and Kyoko nodded. Despite Dark Moon having aired years ago, the two of them had appeared in other projects as love interests before but because of that Momose-chan had made sure to spend time with Kyoko and make her feel comfortable about the on-screen romance. Her boyfriend was really supportive of her acting which made it easier.

"You ever want to try to give me a drinking buddy, Sean interested in that?" Haruka winked and Kuon laughed.

"He'll watch you," he tried to joke which was met with a laugh and Kyoko wrapped her arms around her husband. There were so many more people who cared about him than the group that Kijima had been able to unite. There would probably be more emails when he was able to check and Kyoko had suspicions that Yashiro was keeping a glove on his hand to deal with the different fan deliveries and questions.

Kuon turned towards Shinkai, "I want to thank you for standing up for me like that at the press interview," he said and Seishi drank his coffee not really looking sad or regretful, he just kept staring straight ahead like the no-nonsense director that he was. "I mean, I would really love acting. I think -"

"I have a role for you," Seishi said as he turned his coffee cup and Kuon looked to him. "It's a little different, it's a collaboration with a friend of mine but we're both willing to assist you in any way that we can," Seishi saw Kyoko leaning in to listen to the conversation and he turned to Yashiro. "I think we should discuss it later but what are your thoughts about voice acting?"

Kuon opened his mouth with a smile, "If the accommodations aren't too much of a hindrance to you then I think that's a really great option. I'd be really grateful to even just be -"

"The role is as good as yours if you agree to it," Seishi said and Kuon opened his mouth before nodding and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him. That was something that he would be able to live for. He would feel a push to keep motivated and he wouldn't attempt to kill himself. She sniffed.

"We have a female role that you would be suited to as well," Seishi told Kyoko who paused. "It's more of a fairytale animated film and it's not the main female role but one of the fairy roles just opened up and if you'd want -"

Kyoko looked out and into the distance. She would be able to play a fairy. That was something that she had always wanted to do and she would be able to do it without being in a stage play of A Midsummer Night's Dream. She nodded as she clasped her hands together. "I want to be a fairy," she announced as if already floating off into her dreamland.

Seishi grinned, "Then we'll introduce you to Taira Murasame who is playing our villain," he said and Kuon and Kyoko both turned to look at him. Times had been odd when Taira had figured out the truth about who Cain Heel really had been and now that they would be meeting with him again, it felt strange to them.

"We've already -" Kuon started to speak before laughing, "I'll look forward to it."

"So," Kijima said as he looked over at them, "What are you guys talking about down at your end?" he asked and Kyoko grinned.

"Kuon's been offered a role," she said which meant that everyone toasted and cheered again. Kyoko just hoped that Taira's nerves would be okay having to work with Kuon when he had his change in personalities. Well, if he could handle Cain Heel then he could handle anyone.

…..

…..

No rational person would do what Sho Fuwa was planning on doing that morning but the support that Kuon was getting was pissing him off. He needed people to know that he was a freak and in interviews, if he got this person to say that Kuon was a freak then nothing else would matter. Well, Kyoko, but Kyoko was going to be hard to convince. He had heard that because of his large appetite, there were several places where this celebrity liked to go to have breakfast and so had decided on this one. Hopefully he had chosen correctly.

Sho walked into the restaurant and grinned as he caught two blondes enjoying their brunch. He walked over to them, pushing his hair back and setting a microphone. He put his hand in the middle of them and saw them both look at him. This man glared at him before fixing his facial expression.

"Hello, I'm sorry, we're not giving autographs or pictures but if you come to one of the sche-" Julie began but Kuu squeezed her hand and shook his head. Julie turned to him confused.

"This is the guy who has been messing with both of them," he said before looking up firmly. "What do you want? Do you actually want to talk to either of us?"

"Your son's a complete freak," Sho told them and Kuu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you drunk?" he asked causing some people to look around at him. Julie opened her mouth to argue but Kuu shook his head in response. He'd handle this man. "I mean, to come to us and insult our son, you must be drunk. It's a bit early for any respectable celebrity to be drunk."

"Your son is a freak and everyone should know it," he said as he raised his chin arrogantly. "I'm not going to stop until the world knows it and there's nothing that you can do about it. You think that juggling a ton of people in his head is normal. If you do then you're insane. He's physically abusi-"

Kuu stood at this and put the napkin down as Julie watched him. "Are you completely insane or a complete idiot?" he asked as he glared. He turned to Julie and shook his head in an attempt to tell her that he would deal with this. Julie looked at their brunch sadly and made a fist to stop a few choice insults from exiting her mouth.

"Why do you say that? Your son is dangerous, he should be committed to a medi-"

Kuu looked around before seeing the people who worked at the restaurant staring at the two of them. They were causing a scene despite this arrogant singer being the one to cause it. "You're coming to me with claims about my son?" he asked before shaking his head, "You really must need to be put into a mental institution but with respect to everyone who _is_ here, I think the two of us need to talk outside."

Sho paused before nodding slowly. His plan had to be working just a little bit. If this man rejected his son then all of Hizuri's world would shatter and he would give up on his plans and most probably give up on Kyoko as well.

As they went outside, Kuu gestured with his head for them to go into a narrow alley and when Sho foolishly followed him, Kuu slammed his palm against the brick wall, inches away from Sho's head.

"You have an ego far bigger than your intelligence," he told him and Sho opened his mouth to speak but Kuu wouldn't let him. "If you knew _anything_ about me, you'd know two things. One, my family is everything to me and I would never do anything that would harm my son. Maybe you're not lucky enough to have support in your own family but _whenever_ Kuon needs me and _whatever_ he needs me for, I'll be there for him. I'm not letting anyone hurt him."

"and second?" Sho asked in shock at how angry and threatening this older actor was.

"Second is that I have enough connections, more than enough connections in this industry to absolutely destroy you," he told him and Sho flinched. "You would be surprised at some of the contacts I have. You think that actors don't match with singers but don't forget that I'm a model as well and I was raised in this country. You attack my son again and you'll never enjoy your precious career."

Sho paused. Maybe this had been a bad idea because he could see where Hizuri got his monstrous DNA. This man looked like a gangster to him and it was that power in his eyes that concerned Sho the most. Did this man really have the power to end his run in showbusiness.

"Now," Kuu said slowly, "You have five seconds to get out of my sight. I'm sick of looking at you," he said and moved his arm away. Sho looked at him before deciding not to comment on Kuon again, he didn't want to risk this man's fury. He walked off and Kuu shook his head, trying to control his breathing.

As he steadied himself, he heard his phone ring and recognized the tone that he set. He smiled as he picked it up, "Hey," he said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Dad," Kuon said slowly, a little nervous and Kuu glared in the direction Sho had just gone before turning and resting his back against the wall. Kuon didn't need to hear about what had happened this morning. He needed comfort and support and Kuu was going to give him nothing less. "I got offered a role."

"A role?" Kuu asked before smiling, "That's amazing," he said, "I'm so proud of you. So, what kind of role is it?" he said as he closed his eyes. He was glad that people were reacting positively to his son without him having to step in. However, Kuu was determined that if this man continued to attack his little boy, the world would close to him. He would make sure of that.

 **End of Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Twenty Four**

Black neko hime, brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671,


	27. Chapter 26 - Socializing

**Chapter Twenty Six – Socializing**

It had been a while since Kuon had seen Taira and he didn't think that he had ever seen him out of character. There were many who knew that Cain Heel was him these days but he had never seen Taira after that had been revealed. It must have at least been a shock to him that it wasn't some British asshole that he had been quarreling with but the former Ren Tusruga.

As he wheeled himself to the recording studio, he felt Kyoko place a loving hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she tried to remind him. "They know about the others, they're willing to work with you," she tried to remind him. She was grateful that there _were_ people out there who were more than willing to give Kuon a chance to do what was most important to him, act. She sighed as she looked around. This would be a form of acting with more control. Yes, he had to make sure to act with his voice but there weren't any cameras filming him.

"So," Seishi said as he walked alongside Kuon and Kyoko. "I was thinking about it last night and I forgot that you two have actually worked together before." He rubbed his chin and hummed. Kuon was a little worried that Seishi would get rid of him and drop him from the project because of how he had appeared as the violent Cain Heel. Most people would be worried that he could create a character like that who wouldn't be able to be controlled.

"It's hard to remember, that was a great performance," Kyoko grinned and they reached the area where Taira was waiting. He stood up as he saw them and he had a mixture of emotions on his face as he looked at Kuon, studying him. He wasn't sure how to feel. He had a strong rivalry with the actor who had played BJ but Kuon was bound to a wheelchair, he couldn't even fight – not really. He also had to admire his character at being able to transform himself so readily into another actor. Third though, he was still a huge Kuu fan and this was his son.

"H-Hi," Taira said as he met Kuon's gaze. He dropped down into a bow. "It's good to meet you for the first time," he said and Kyoko looked at him, her eyes narrowing. What did he mean by that? They had met plenty of times. Well, she wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten about Setsuka since she wasn't really a paid actress for their movie. However, there was no way that he had forgotten about Kuon's performance as Cain Heel.

"You do know th-" Kuon began.

"I'm not so young and green as an actor to believe that I have met with you before. Not once did you drop character and that is the mark of a true actor. Still, I am going to do my best to become a better actor than you and to gain more fans than you," Taira said and Kuon laughed.

"That's probably much easier to do now that I'm in a wheelchair with a psychological disorder," he said and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him protectively. She hoped that one day both of those problems would be cured. Him walking again would probably be much easier than the dissociative identity disorder to go into remission.

"You're still the former Tsuruga Ren," Taira said as he raised his chin. "Don't forget the respect and admiration that comes from having that status."

Kuon looked at him uncomfortably. These days, he didn't really feel as if he fit the mold that he had slipped into when he was a younger man. He was even a little concerned about not being able to act as well as he had in the past.

"So," Seishi finally interrupted them, "We're going to do a read through of the script first. We have to wait for the other actors to arrive but there are breakfast bento available and I suggest you take one and eat."

Kyoko nodded as she kissed Kuon's cheek once again, "You wait here," she told him affectionately, "and I'll be right back with our food." Kuon watched her go, he had to admit that he felt a little safer with her here as well. She knew how to interact with all of his personalities but she was still pregnant and he just wished that their child wasn't going to face any psychological issues in the future.

"So you can answer this for me," Taira said as he met Kuon's eyes, "Hizuri Kyoko was Setsuka, right?"

"Yes," Kuon nodded.

Taira chuckled, "That girl can dress up so that she has lot of sex appeal," he said and Kuon rolled his eyes. He should have suspected that with the skimpy clothes that Setsu had worn that there were many guys out there who had been attracted to her. Hopefully this wouldn't mean that he would hit on her. That might really trigger him.

"You're wrong," Kuon said before his eyes showed his confidence at being the only one that Kyoko would ever have interest in. "She doesn't even need to dress up to do that."

…

…

Kyoko smiled as she walked next to Kuon as they went to the Yakiniku restaurant. This was a place that Kijima had chosen and though Kyoko would be spending the night with Kanae, she was happy that Kijima had invited Kuon out to a restaurant to spend time with him. Knowing the fear and insecurity that Kuon had, Yashiro had also been invited. To Kyoko it was great that her husband was still being accepted by his friends. He needed to have more people in his life.

"Hi, I think you're the second one here," Yashiro grinned as Kuon wheeled himself to him. "How are you, Kyoko?" Yashiro asked as he turned his attention to her. Kuon dropped down into a formal bow – or as much as he could from the wheelchair – and Yashiro looked at him in surprise.

"I'm doing well. I've got a girl's night with Moko-chan," she said excitedly and Yashiro chuckled at this.

"You really do get excited whenever the two of you spend time together," he commented as he put a hand on Kuon's wheelchair.

"Of course," Kyoko laughed as she twirled a little, "Moko is my best friend, don't you feel happy when you get to spend time with your best friend. At least, I hope you do, since you've already told us that your best friend is my husband."

"I'm guessing that he doesn't spin around as much," Kuon winked, he was trying to show Kyoko that he was obviously joking with her. She paused as she looked to Yashiro who was laughing himself.

"Who knows, I _am_ a fanboy after all," he told them, "you don't know what I do in my personal life when I'm all alone. I could be spinning around in circles. I mean, I grew up being a Kuu Hizuri fan and I've definitely acted in that way before. Who was to know that I spent so many years with his son and now I feel that Kuon definitely is the better person."

"Better people, maybe" Kijima joked as he approached them and they turned to him. Kuon looked down a little self-conscious as he said that. "A joke, a joke," Kijima said before Kuon could get too uncomfortable. He bowed to Kyoko who returned the bow. "Are you joining us? Not that it wouldn't be fun but it's a little smoky in there, maybe we should try -"

"I've got plans with my friend," Kyoko told him, "but thank you for the offer," she moved closer to Yashiro before whispering to him. "Please take care of him," she tried to say so that Kuon wouldn't hear and think she was being overly paranoid. "I don't want him too stressed."

"What are the two of you saying?" Kuon asked as he looked at them suspiciously. "Are you that worried that something will happen?" he asked and Yashiro shook his head.

"I'm not worried," he said and Kyoko went over to Kuon and placed a loving hand on his cheek before leaning down to kiss his lips.

"I was just trying to ask Yashiro to show you a good time, you haven't left the house for a while and I didn't want you to get stressed or to feel depressed," she tried to explain and Kijima watched them thoughtfully. There was a lot of tension in the air as Kyoko tried to deal with helping Kuon in his own way but he didn't like how serious it had become.

Kijima laughed before winking to Kuon, "She's probably asking Yukihito-san to make sure that you don't get drunk and flirt with another woman. I don't think that you would but I'll make sure to protect your marriage."

Kyoko sighed and shook her head.

"I don't flirt with other women if I get drunk," he tried to assure her. He was a little nervous about what had inspired Kijima to say that. He didn't want for Kyoko to feel as uncomfortable as she did when she thought about how Fuwa had been attracted to everyone, it seemed, but her.

"Hey, good to know," Kijima chuckled. "I mean, alcohol hits everybody differently. Maybe you're someone who suddenly gets inspired to dance with a lampshade on his head. I mean, pretty hard to do in a wheelchair but I have faith in you," he winked and Kuon sighed. Maybe he wasn't laughing at these jokes but he could understand that that's what Kijima was aiming for. He wasn't trying to dampen the night and at least there would be another friend for him to support him.

"Shall we just get a table inside," Yashiro said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He was obviously uncomfortable at feeling in the middle of the conversation and Kijima nodded.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Kuon's shoulders again and pulled back, "I love you," she told him as tears appeared in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away quickly and Kuon pulled her back into his arms. He probably wasn't going to drink tonight, it felt good to bond with other people though. He felt as if more people supported what he was going through.

"I love you too," he promised her and she kissed him again before leaving. Kuon rolled himself into the restaurant as Kijima held the door open for him. The three men were quickly recognized and a couple of hostesses wanted to be the first one to interact with them.

Kijima winked to Kuon, "You see," he said with a laugh, "You're still Mr. Popular."

"I think that it's you they're interested in," Kuon said before Yashiro put a supportive hand on Kuon's shoulder. No words had to be exchanged between the two men to convey the message that Yashiro had Kuon's back. As they got to the table, Kuon managed to lock his wheelchair as Kijima started to order for the table. He was always taking charge like this, but he was a good guy, a very social guy and there were things about Kijima that really did remind him of Rick after he had gotten to know the other actor.

After they had ordered, and Kuon had asked for tea instead of beer, Kijima was about to start a conversation when they were approached by a visual kei vampire-type. Kijima looked up annoyed as he heard the man speak.

"I think you should leave," Reino said as he looked at them disgusted, "this is a restaurant that I want to eat in and I don't want to be bothered by a freak like him," he gestured to Kuon who was about to fight back but before he could get any words out Kijima shot him a warning glance.

"I don't want to eat with an eyesore like you in this place particularly but I don't have to look at you. There's nobody paying you attention anyway," he said and then leaned closer to Reino. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to mess with me but if you continue to insult my friend here, I'll have no other way of dealing with you. Understand?" he asked and both Kuon and Yashiro were left speechless.

Kijima was always such a fun and charismatic guy on set but it seemed that everyone could access that darker part inside of them.

 **End of Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Twenty Five**

Black neko hime, brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671,


End file.
